La destinée des horudas
by Lauverie
Summary: Karin a dix-sept ans maintenant et elle est une horuda. chose qu'elle ignore complètement. Sauf qu'un soir alors que l'équipe du capitaine hitsugaya est de mission sur terre, son destin ne fais que s'accomplir.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Une lumière vint illuminer le ciel de cette nuit sans étoile. De cette lumière sortit un groupe de six personnes vêtues de noir. Tous se dirigèrent vers la même direction, cette même direction qui leur permet de mettre pied à terre et d'avoir des alliés. Cependant cette direction cette maison qu'ils avaient maintenant l'habitude de voir était d'autant plus importante pour leur mission en cours. Cette direction : le clinique Kurosaki.

Pendant ce temps dans cette même clinique, la famille qui habitait les lieux mangeais leur diner, certainement pas dans la calme, le plus âgé d'entre –eux, le père Isshin, Etait debout et gesticulais dans tous les sens. A ses cotés un jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants semblais perdre patience. Et en face deux jeunes filles dont l'une aux cheveux caramels regardait le spectacle affligeant auquel elle se retrouvait à assister, l'autre se aux cheveux ébène se contentais de manger sans y prêter plus attention. L'habitude sans doute.

De leurs côtés le groupe de shinigami était arrivé mais restait en retrait pour ne pas les interrompre, la plus petite des filles qui regardait la scène les regardait l'air amusé et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire Rukia ? demanda un homme de forte carrure et aux cheveux rouge vifs.

- Non… c'est juste que cela n'as pas changé. Lui répondit la dénommée Rukia. Tu sais Renji, c'est très drôle de près.

- Oui, mais cela ne m'étonne pas venant de Shiba-taicho. Fit remarquer une rousse à l'opulente poitrine. Vous ne trouvez pas Taicho ?

- Si… Matsumoto, si je me souviens. Fit froidement un jeune garçon aux allures d'adolescent de dix-sept ans et aux cheveux neige.

- Mais en attendant je m'ennuie moi, gronda un chauve. On rentre.

- Non attend, le retint un homme visiblement très efféminé. Certes nous nous retrouvons à attendre mais ce n'est pas très élégant d'arriver en plein repas.

Le jeune garçon laissa échapper un soupir au vu du remue-ménage que faisait les discutions. De leurs côtés les Kurosaki commencèrent à bouger, le plus jeune des hommes se dirigeais vers sa chambre, les groupe se dirigea vers cette même chambre.

En entrant dans sa chambre Ichigo, pensant enfin être tranquille s'allongea sur son lit dans un grand soupir. Il n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux que sa chambre se retrouva envahie de ses amis shinigami, inutile de dire que ce n'étais pas le moment et cela irrita Ichigo qui étonnamment resta calme.

- Vous connaissez le mot frapper ? fit remarquer le jeune homme, d'autant plus que tout le monde ou presque est au courant de vos activités ici.

- On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Lui répondit simplement Renji tout en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau.

- Ichigo, nous avons une mission, et nous comptons sur ton aide pour la mener à bien. Lui fit remarquer Rukia.

- Ouais comme d'hab. Quoi. Bon en quoi consiste votre mission ? demanda le roux.

- Nous devons mettre la main sur l'Horuda. Déclara Toshiro avec son flegme habituel.

Un long silence qui voulait en dire long s'installa dans la chambre. Le seul bruit qui vint troubler ce silence fut Karin qui après avoir toqué était rentrée dans la chambre. Seulement habillée d'un débardeur et d'un mini short qui lui servait de pyjama, cette tenue mettait en avant ses formes de jeune fille qu'elle n'avait plus peur de cacher sous ses airs de garçon manque. Ses cheveux dégoulinais signe qu'elle sortait de la douche.

- Ichi-nii, tu peux prendre ta…commença-t-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte du nombre des paires de yeux qui la regardais. Ha… je vois que je vous gêne je vais m'en aller. Chose qu'elle fit sans laisser à qui que ce soit la peine d'ouvrir la bouche.

Une fois Karin partit, tous se regardèrent étonné de la transformation que la petite sœur du roux avait subi lors des quatre dernières années, certes, ils étaient revenus dans cette maison entre temps mais ils n'avaient pas croisé la jeune fille depuis longtemps. Toshiro, avait rougit violement tout comme Renji et les autres shinigami de sexe masculin. Ce qui échappa complètement à Ichigo qui était habitué à voir ses sœurs habillées aussi légèrement surtout avec la chaleur de cet été.

- He bien elle a bien changé la petite Karin, hein Taicho vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Matsumoto avec son éternel air niais.

- Ou…oui répondit le pauvre Toshiro qui sortait difficilement de sa léthargie tout comme les autre hommes ici présent.

- bon expliquez-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que l'Horuda.

- L'Horuda… un cri stoppa Toshiro dans son début d'explication.

Le cri se répéta, un cri qu'Ichigo pu reconnaitre entre mille : celui de Karin. Sans perdre plus de temps tous s'élancèrent vers la provenance du bruit qui s'avérait être la chambre en face. A l'intérieur, un homme tenait Karin prisonnière entre son corps et le mur, Il était assez grand et sur ses bras, était tatoué un même signe sur les deux, il avait les cheveux long qui cachait son visage. Ce pendant on entendit un rire.

- Piètre Shinigami que vous êtes, vous n'étés pas capable de protéger l'Horuda ! dit l'homme mystérieux. Tout en portant sa main à la gorge de Karin tout en la soulevant au-dessus de son lit.

- LACHE MOI ESPECE DE SALAUD JE VAIS DE FAIRE LA PEAU ! Cria Karin sans s'être rendu compte des Shinigami qui étaient arrivé.

- BATARD ! cria Ichigo qui s'était transformé en shinigami.

Il s'élança sur cet homme celui-ci laissa tomber Karin qui fut rattrapée par Toshiro extrémise. Karin, dans ses bras tremblais et pleurais. Tous se mirent à la suite de cet homme qui venait de filer par la fenêtre. Laissant Toshiro seul avec l'objet de tous ses troubles dans ses bras. En effet Karin et lui avait tissé une belle amitié à la suite de leur première rencontre ils étaient très complice. Jusqu'à de cela deux ans celle-ci s'est transformée en une très belle femme qui bien qu'elle était attirent avant l'étirait d'autant plus et il lui était plus difficile de rester au près d'elle dans ces condition, les relations entre shinigami et humain étant interdit, il avait prétexté être débordé pour essayer de l'oublier, mais voilà il était de retour et elle était dans ses bras en pleurs à la suite de l'attaque de cet homme. Toshiro n'en doutais plus à présent les Doboros s'était mis en marche.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Peu de temps après, Karin avais repris ses esprits et Plongeais son regard dans les perles turquoise de Toshiro, il avait lui aussi changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avais vu. Plus grand, plus musclé. Sauf qu'il restait Toshiro avec son éternel air froid et distant.

- Toshiro… j'ai eu si peur ! Gémit Karin avant de s'enfoncer dans les bras du pauvre Toshiro qui n'arrivait presque plus à se retenir de lui sauter dans les bras.

- je me doute, finit-il par dire tout en posant sa main sur sa tête sans pour autant quitter son éternel air froid.

- Je… commençai Karin tout en resserrant son étreinte rendant Toshiro de plus en plus instable mentalement. Je … suis contente que tu sois revenu… cette phrase eut pour effet d'achevé Toshiro.

Il allait la prendre dans ses bras quand Les autres rentrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Ichigo vint auprès de celle-ci.

- Karin, il est partit. C'est bon calme toi. Lui murmura-t-il avec un ton de voix apaisant.

La jeune fille finis par relâcher son étreinte de Toshiro pour regarder son frère qui lui souriait pour la réconforter.

-Ichi-nii.

- c'est terminé.

- Pour ce soir, fit Toshiro.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiétas Ichigo qui venais de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Ichigo commença Rukia, cet homme en a parlé, les Horudas, c'est le but de notre mission.

- les horudas ? Questionna Ichigo.

- Oui, les horudas. Fit une voix grave dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Tous se retournèrent, pour voir Isshin en tenue de shinigami. Tous parurent surpris de la voir dans un tel apparat sauf Ichigo, Toshiro et Matsumoto.

- Mais… c'est ton père Ichigo !, s'écria Renji.

- Shiba Taicho. Fi Toshiro.

- Taicho?! S'étonnèrent tous les Autres.

- Chut ! s'écria celui-ci Il y a une qui dors. Calmez-vous. Nous avons autre chose à se soucier. Et venez dans la chambre d'Ichigo, nous avons à parler. Amenez Karin avec Vous.

Devant ce sérieux, qui était très rare venant de cette personne tous s'exécutèrent. Ichigo pris sa sœur dans ses bras et une fois arrivé la déposa sur son lit pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, celle-ci posa sa tête sur le bras de son frère. Tous les shinigami étaient présent.

- Qui était cet Homme ? demanda Karin qui fut la première à parler.

- Un Doboros, il était là pour toi apparemment. Lui répondit Toshiro. Les Doboros sont des amés qui recherchent à avoir L'Horuda. Ils sont plusieurs et leurs organisation est très peu connue par les shinigami su qu'il ne se manifeste que pour L'horuda.

- Mais, l'horuda ? Qu'est-ce que c'est vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche en quoi ça concerne Karin ? s'exclama Ichigo.

- Car c'est L'Horuda. Déclara simplement Isshin sans quitter son ancien élève des yeux. Vous êtes en mission pour savoir de qui il s'agit c'est cela Hitsugaya Taicho ?

Toshiro, entendant son ancien Taicho l'appeler comme ça eut pour effet de le surprendre ce qui se vit sur son visage, mais il reprit instantanément son air froid et ajouta.

- Oui, Pour te répondre Ichigo L'horuda est une femme qui nait de la précédente Horuda. C'est génétique si tu veux, l'Horuda a pour particularité d'être une femme ne pouvant entre qu'a un seul homme. Et son premier enfant détiendra une puissance au-dessus de la moyenne. C'est le Sozô-ryoku. Cet enfant n'est pas un dieu ou quoi que ce soit mais il détient une puissance dépassant les capitaines du gotei 13 actuel.

A cette évocation Karin et Ichigo déglutirent difficilement.

- Tu es en train de dire que Karin es… ne…

- Elle ne pourra le faire qu'avec un seul homme, oui. répondit son père.

- Dans tous les shinigami existe un homme, le Kurikeita, qui est le seul qui peut avoir une relation avec une humaine sans risque de sentence. C'est aussi un homme qui a une grande force. L'horuda a pour principe de d'allier avec le Kurikeita.

-Attend tu es entrain de dire que je vais devoir me marier avec l'un d'entre vous et je ne pourrais jamais avoir quelqu'un d'autre ?! s'écria Karin Et qui est-il ?

- Nous ne le savon pas encore, répondit Rangiku. Les moyens déployés dans ses cas sont en préparation là-haut.

Karin sentait des larmes perler sur ses joues mais se refusa à sangloter, elle allait devoir partager sa vie avec un homme qu'elle n'aimerait sans doute jamais qui ne l'aimerais sans doute jamais lui non plus. Quel avenir de merde pensa-t-elle instantanément. Elle regardait Toshiro, l'homme pour qui elle pourrait tout faire pour passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, en croisant son regard tout s'effondra elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse.

Une sonnerie retentit, les hommes shinigami se mirent en route en sortant par la fenêtre, tous était susceptible d'être son futur mari. Quand Toshiro vint à sortir il la regarda, elle vit dans son regard quelque chose que personne ne dut jamais voir, un regard de tristesse. Elle aurait cru y voir une larme, mais elle pensa avoir rêvé.

- Il déclara, le Kurikeita sera connu demain dans la matinée, je reviendrai avec lui demain soir. Déclara Toshiro qui avait repris son sérieux. Vous deux, dit-il en désignant Matsumoto et Rukia, Surveiller Karin qu'il ne lui arrive rien avant mon retour. Les deux femmes se levèrent au garde à vous. Toshiro partit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Une fois Toshiro partit, la petite Yuzu qui a été réveillé par le bruit, vit sa sœur entrain de pleurer dans les bras de son frère et son père plus sérieux que jamais. Et assises devant le lit deux jeunes femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Personne ne parlait.

- Ex…excusez-moi, mais…tenta de commencer Yuzu jusqu'à ce que tous se retourne vers elle.

- Yuzu… vient. Dit son père avec une voix qui trahissait son stress et sa tristesse. Viens t'asseoir car ce que je vais t'expliquer vas être long et douloureux mais tu ne peux pas rester seule dans l'ignorance.

Yuzu compris, que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, elle avança en tremblant. Et Vien se nicher dans les bras de son père.

- Je m'en doutais, Masaki, était la précédente.

- Comment ? Demanda Karin pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt.

- Vous êtes jumelles, on ne pouvait pas savoir.

Karin ne répondit pas, car si ce que Toshiro avait dit était vrai, le premier enfant, était très puissant et la première fille devenait La future Horuda. Etant jumelle avec Yuzu il ne pouvait pas savoir qui était la première.

Isshin se retourna vers Yuzu qui ne comprenait rien.

- Ma chérie tu es forte je la sais, mais ce que je vais t'expliquer est long, alors écoute bien.

Yuzu hocha le tète, et Isshin entrepris son explication commençant par l'existence de shinigami, le fait qu'il en soit un et Ichigo aussi, une brève explication du fonctionnement de tout ça et l'explication de ce qu'est L'horuda.

Yuzu qui au début était calme et sérieuse, perdit pied quand il était question de Karin. Elle ne commença pas perdre son sourire, regarder sa sœur les yeux pleins de larmes, puis la prendre dans ses bras. Pleurer avec elle. Toutes deux finirent par s'endormir sur le lit d'Ichigo qui dut prendre possédions d'un des lit d'une de ses sœurs, quand a Rukia elle avait repris possession du placard tandis que Rangiku avais pris le lit de l'autre sœur.

Le lendemain, Karin s'éveilla avant sa sœur qu'elle ne tarda pas à réveiller. Elle se rendit compte que ce qui s'était passé ce soir n'étais un rêve, une autre envie de pleurer la saisit mais elle se retint, elle ne devait plus pleurer et attendre que son futur mari arrive. Toutes deux descendirent, et assistèrent à un spectacle bien chaotique. Leur père et leur frère dans un endroit de la maison dans lequel ils n'avaient quasiment jamais pose les pieds : la cuisine. Une odeur de brulé accompagnée qu'une fumée noir sortait de cette pièce.

- NOOOOOON ! s'écria Yuzu, Sortez de la cuisine tout de suite ! Elle entre en furie et constate les dégâts. MAIS ce n'est pas possible comment je vais pouvoir nettoyer tout ce Bazard !

-Désolé Yuzu mais on voulait vous faire plaisir. Dit le père avec son air niais.

- Mais vous ne me faites pas plaisir du tout ! s'écria Yuzu.

- He bien ! s'exclama une voix féminine, vous n'avez pas changé en toutes ces années Shiba Taicho.

- Matsumoto arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Je n'ai plus ce grade tu sais.

Pendant que tout le monde faisait du bruit dans la cuisine Karin en avais eu mare et s'était assise devant la télé. Elle fut rejointe par Rukia peu de temps après.

- Karin-chan, commença Rukia, tu vas mieux depuis hier soir ?

- Bah, j'encaisse de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai qu'une chance autant pas se tromper.

- je sais j'en suis navrée Karin…lui dit Rukia en lui posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Si tu veux parler je suis là et Rangiku aussi même si elle est un peu moins délicate c'est une bonne alliée.

- Merci Rukia-chan, lui répondit Karin, tu sais si je pourrais rester sur terre après ?

- Oui, je pense enfin tout dépend de qui il sera et de ses obligations en haut.

- Je vois…

-HOOOOO ! Mais c'est la foire à la grimace ici ! S'exclama Matsumoto qui venais d'arriver avec la vaisselle pour mettre la table. Faut pas se laisser faire Karin je suis sure que l'homme qui vous sera destinée sera gentil ! Sinon…

Une aura noire se déclina autour de Matsumoto, ce comportement fit sourire doucement Karin.

- Merci, Rangiku –chan.

- Mais non, tu sais très bien que je suis là pour toi !

Les autres arrivèrent les bras pleins de nourriture sortis de la cuisine. Ichigo vint se placer aux cotés de Rukia, les deux s'échangèrent un sourire complice qui n'échappa pas à Karin qui préféra s'en aller, voir des gens s'aimer lui faisait mal à présent car elle ne pourrait peut-être plus y avoir le droit.

Le petit déjeune se passe très bien, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Isshin faisait son clown, faisant rire son ex vice-capitaine aux éclats. Ils se ressemblent pensa Karin. Yuzu força Ichigo et Son père à manger ce qu'il avait essayé de préparer aux grand dam de ceux-ci.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme d'habitude Chez les Kurosaki, Karin était sortie faire du foot avec ses amis cependant elle était suivie discrètement par l'une ou l'autre des shinigami. Yuzu, elle était sortie pour faire ses courses, Isshin travaillait à la clinique, et Ichigo passait son temps avec ses amis ou à travailler.

Le soir venu, les sourires qui avais pu s'afficher sur les visages avais disparus pour laisser place à des visages stressés, tendus ou triste. Tous étaient dans le salon en attendant de monter dans la chambre d'Ichigo quand un message leur parviendra. Karin n'en pouvais plus elle avait réussi à se libérer l'esprit en jouant au foot mais maintenant qu'elle était inactive et que l'échéance arrivait elle flippait. Serrant la main de sa sœur de plus en plus forte à mesure que l'attente se prolongeait. Puis ce fut la sonnerie qui leur indiquait de monter, tous sans mot s'y attelèrent sans un mot même les deux shinigami consciente du problème ne parlais pas.

Une fois dans la chambre Rangiku brisa le silence.

- Hitsugaya Taicho arrive sans plus tarder, le message me dit que le Kurikeita arrive lui aussi.

Personne ne répondit, tous se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Ichigo ouvrit sa fenêtre, et sans plus parader, arriva en schupo le Kurikeita. Sa forme apparaissant Karin écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant plus quoi dire, si c'était du soulagement ou de la tristesse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Plus personne ne parlais, tout le monde regardait l'homme sui était apparus sous leurs yeux. Karin le regardait avec étonnement, quand il se détourna pour la regarder, elle commença à perdre pied comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait avec ses yeux azur. Elle ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite son retour était prévu avec le Kurikeita donc il était tout affait normal que Toshiro soit la devant eux.

- Taicho ? Se risqua Matsumoto avec une prudence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Qu'en est-il au sujet du Kurikeita ?

Toshiro soupira.

- Il a été désigné et…

- Qui est-il ? Le coupa Isshin.

- J'allais le dire ! S'énerva Toshiro. Je suis celui qui a été désigné.

Plus personne ne parlais tous encore sous le choc, Karin, elle, en son for intérieur bouillonnais. Du soulagement ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle se dit d'un coup que ce n'était pas si horrible que sa finalement.

- Et qu'a-t-il été décidé là-haut ? demanda Isshin.

- Il a été décidé que l'on devait se marier… cependant, elle devra l'approuver. Il lui aussi proposer de se former pour devenir shinigami et d'être attaché aux missions du monde réel.

- Mais… commença Karin.

- J'en parlerais plus en détail seul avec toi, tu devras bien réfléchir. La coupa Toshiro. Tu n'auras aucun point qui pourra t'influencer si tu es seule.

Elle acquiesça. Tous comprirent que c'était le moment de les laisser seuls.

- Fait le bon choix petite sœur je sais que tu ferras ce qui te conviens le mieux. Lui fit Ichigo avant de quitter la pièce.

- Bonne chance, lui fit Karin dans ses pas.

Isshin lui fit un signe de la main niais pour la rassurer. Son père avais beau être stupide il savait se montrer réconfortant dans des moments comme celui-ci. Elle lui répondit par un sourire. Une fois tous les deux seuls, aucun ne bougeais, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre pour le petit capitaine ou attendant tout simplement pour La jeune Kurosaki.

- Bon, commença Toshiro, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Karin.

- Je t'ai énoncé les faits, ce qui t'es proposé par la soul society. Le mariage, le fait de devenir shinigami.

- Bah… tu sais… je suis un peu perdue Toshiro… je ne suis pas comme toi… je ne suis pas habituée avec tout ça… Ton monde… mon rôle dans tout ça… je…

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux.

- Pose tes question je suis là pour ça. Lui répondit Toshiro avec un ton réconfortant qui lui était étrange.

- Une chose est sure, je ne me donnerais pas à un mec comme l'autre là, j'ai oublié son nom mais peu importe. C'est impossible. Pour ce qui est de devenir shinigami, là je suis un peu perdue. Il ne renoncera pas n'est-ce pas. Fit Karin un peu plus sure d'elle.

- Non, tu peux en être sure, il reviendra.

- Dans ce cas je veux devenir plus forte, mais je ne veux pas quitter le monde réel, pas maintenant j'ai que dix-sept ans je n'ai pas finis ma vie… repris-telle en serrant les poings

- Non, ta vie ne fait que commencer, et tu peux être sure qu'elle sera longue. Lui répondit Toshiro.

- Mais, pour ce qui es du mariage… je ne peux pas répondre maintenant, je suis désolée…

Toshiro la regarda et lui sourit elle avait beau avoir un comportement de tête brulée ces moments où de doute la rendait vraiment irrésistible, pensa Toshiro. Cependant il se reprit vite ce n'étais pas bien de penser à ça pendant un moment comme celui-ci.

- Je te comprends, et pour être franc moi non plus je ne suis pas sûr de ce point, le mariage peut attendre ne te sent pas forcé par moi.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, visiblement toujours troublée par tout ce qui venait de lui tomber sur la tête en à peine deux jours. Toshiro soupira, il se leva et la pris dans ses bras et d'un shunpo quitta la chambre. Karin n'eut pas le temps de le réagir qu'elle était dans les bras de Toshiro sur le talus surplombant le terrain de foot. Il la déposa doucement sur le sol et se dirigea vers le terrain un ballon à la main. Karin fut surprise ne sachant pas ou il l'avait pris. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé au niveau du terrain il posa la balle et commença à jouer avec. Karin qui n'avais pas bougé, le regardais avec de grand yeux. Face au manque de réaction de la jeune fille il se plaça et shoota dans sa direction. Elle ne put rattraper la balle que grâce à ses réflexes.

- Mais ça vas pas !? T'aurais pu me blesser ! Hura-t-elle visiblement vexée.

- Mais non je suis sûr que tu l'aurais rattrapé, fit Toshiro avec un sourire sadique.

- Ouais tu vas payer pour cet affront ! cria Karin tout en lui renvoyant la balle aussi fort que sa jambe le lui permettait.

Toshiro réceptionna la balle sans aucun souci et regarda la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers lui avec un regard de défis. Un match un contre un sévit pendant une bonne heure, Karin donnait tout ce qu'elle avait pour le battre .Toshiro lui continuais juste à lui faire front sans pour autant forcer.

Une fois Karin épuisée, elle s'assied sur le talus pour s'y allonger.

- Merci, Toshiro. Lui dit-elle. Tu es génial, je suis vraiment heureuse que ce soit toi qui as été choisi.

Toshiro, lui ne répondit pas trop surpris par les paroles de la jeune fille. Elle continua.

- J'ai vraiment eu peur quand on m'a dit que quelqu'un de la soul society allais être mon futur mari. J'avais peur, non pas de son physique, mais du fait que cet inconnu allais être mon premier de dernier compagnon, que je ne pourrais pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il sera le père de mes futurs enfants… Mais quand tu es apparu dans la chambre d'ichi-nii, j'étais contente, tu étais revenu mais tu restais seul. Le fait que ce soit toi m'a rassuré car je te connaissais, car tu étais un très bon ami à une époque…

Elle laissa échapper un soupir et fixa le ciel.

- Je sais que pour toi ce n'est qu'un boulet de plus dans tes pattes, que toi aussi tu pourrais espérer meilleur et que…

Elle ne put continuer car, en un éclair Toshiro l'avais fait taire en scellant leur lèvres les uns contre les autres. Au début surprise par ce geste, elle lui rendit avec fougue son baiser, ce baiser tant attendu des deux côtés, tous ses sentiments refoulées, désormais dévoilés. Cette relation devenue possible, grâce ou à cause cette histoire qui les avais réunis. En se détachant de celle qu'il aimait.

Cependant un bruit vint à les interrompre, un claquement de mains.

- Bravo, je suis étonné ! dit-cette personne.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Ce clappement fut suivit d'un ricanement, qui les poussa à regarder l'intrus. Cet homme semblait jeune, du même Age que Karin, les cheveux ébouriffés et souriais avec un air mauvais.

- Bravo ! Vraiment je suis très étonné ! dit-il

- qui est tu ? répondit Toshiro visiblement irrité d'être dérangé.

- Mais je suis quelqu'un qui cherche la même chose que toi, dit-il, je souhaite cette fille ! S'exclama-t-il tout en s'élançant vers Karin qui ne put l'éviter.

Il la tenait, et avais dégagé Toshiro qui n'étais pas en shinigami. Karin criais, se débattais.

- LACHE MOI !Hurlais-t-elle.

-Lâche là, elle te le demande alors lâche là. Dit Toshiro avec son éternel air froid qui lui était revenu.

- Mais, elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut je n'ai pas l'in tension d'échouer comme Kuatsu hier. Je ne suis pas un raté, moi. S'éclata le jeune homme. L'horuda, je la ramène de gré ou de force.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire sortir Toshiro de ses gonds, sans plus tarder il se transforma en shinigami et fonça sur cet homme. Celui-ci peu étonné Evita le coup tout en maintenant Karin sur son épaule, celle-ci continuais de se débattre violement, mais cela n'eut que peu d'effet sur son assaillant.

- Ho ! Mais c'est que les shinigami ont de l'avance, je comprends mieux pourquoi on ne doit pas faire comme d'habitude. dit-il tout en évitant les coups du shinigami.

- Tu commenças à m'énerver, marmonna Karin avant de lui frapper violement le cou pour le déstabiliser et ainsi pouvoir s'en sortir.

Elle sauta des bras de cet assaillant pour retomber à terre.

- Dégomme cette enflure Toshiro ! s'écria-t-elle

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, et libera Hyōrinmaru et le pauvre homme n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà gelé de la tête aux pieds. Toshiro, rengaina et retourna dans son corps d'emprunt. Karin s'approcha de lui.

- Bravo ! Tu as été génial ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Tout comme on pourrait s'attendre d'un capitaine shinigami.

Elle marqua une pose quand elle croisa son regard, puis baissa la tête pour éviter de rougir trop intensément et se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tout en lui glissant un volatile « merci ».

Par la suite, ils rentrèrent, les autres qui les avais vus partir et pour qui il avait été très difficile de retenir Ichigo de ne pas aller à leur suite avis trouvé la jeune fille changée. Karin, était rentrée étonnement souriante contrairement au début de la soirée ce qui avait surpris tout le monde. Mais sans plus tarder, elle était partie se couchée visiblement épuisée des évènements survenus précédemment.

-Taicho !

- qu'est-ce que tu veux Matsumoto ? répondit Toshiro peu enjoué.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à Karin ?

- Mais rien, on a discuté sur quelle décision elle allait prendre, tout simplement.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle avec un ton plus que sous-entendu. Elle avait l'air plus que joyeuse quand elle est revenue. Vous êtes allé ou d'ailleurs ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, elle avait du mal à réfléchir on est sorti. Conclut le capitaine plus qu'exaspéré de la tournure de la situation.

Il avait coupé court à la conversation en utilisant un ton plus qu'autoritaire qui avais eu son petit effet sur la vice-capitaine. La chambre du shinigami replaçant se replongea dans le silence à la suite de cette réplique sanglante et de l'autorité que dégageait le capitaine. Ichigo tenta tout de même par la suite de lui poser une question.

- Et, qu'a-t-elle décidé ?

- Elle doit vous le dire elle-même. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu devrais apprendre de ma bouche, mais une chose est sure c'est qu'elle ne fera rien sans y avoir longuement réfléchis. Elle a toutes les informations elle de les utiliser.

De son cote Karin, elle ne réfléchissait pas à ce qui allait lui arriver après. Le même homme qu'elle avait vu plus tôt et qu'elle croyait geler par le sabre de Toshiro se tenait devant elle un sourire sadique au visage et lui avait mis sa main sur la bouche. La jeune fille était à la fois étonnée et apeurée, d'après ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt, ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Mais sa main sur sa bouche et son regard presque menaçant l'empêchait de bouger ou de crier. Puis en un éclair elle se retrouvait dehors avec cet homme qui la tenait fermement, elle commença à paniquer. Ou allais-t-il l'emmener ? Elle ne savait pas ; mais à mesure que cet homme se déplaçait, elle s'éloignait de chez elle, de ceux qu'elle aimait. Pour quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Une larme vint perler sur sa joue. Puis il s'arrêta, la déposa au sol, dans un endroit tellement sombre qu'elle ne vis pas ou elle se trouvait. On l'avait attachée à un mur, beaucoup de voix provenait aux oreilles de Karin, voix qu'elle ne connaissait bien évidement pas et qui augmentait son stress quant aux évènements à venir.

Tout à coup, la lumière illumina la pièce. Karin pu apercevoir une dizaine d'homme habillée de manière similaires. Portant tous d'épaisses tuniques d'un bleu sombre. Tous avaient un même insigne brodé sur sa tenue et tatoué sur les deux avant-bras. Tous était grands et en bonne condition physique à en juger par leur musculature très développée. Elle croisa le regard de l'un d'eux, un regard si froid qu'elle ne put maintenir le regard et ne pus non plus retenir un frisson d'horreur. Quand tout à coup, le brouhaha qui régnait depuis le début dans la salle se dissipa, tous se rangèrent en rang pour laisser apparaitre un Homme grand, aux cheveux ébouriffées qui semblais avoir le même Age qu'elle, cependant, il était très musclé plus que la norme le voudrait. Il était vêtu de la même façon que tous les autres à l'exception faite qu'il portait un sabre à sa taille. Il se retourna vers Karin qui tremblaient de tout son être.

- Et bien ? Comment vas-tu ma chère Karin. Demanda l'homme tout en s'approchant d'elle avec un ton des plus décontracté.

La pression que cet homme exerçais sur elle l'empêchait de parler, la peur la gagnais, elle tremblait. Mais aucune larme ne coulais, seul son regard ne trahissait aucune crainte, contrairement au reste de son corps. Face à l'absence de réponse de la part de la jeune fille, l'homme toujours aussi souriant, soupira.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu es la n'est-ce pas, Horuda ? finis-t-il par lâcher. Tu sais ce que nous attendons de toi ? Ou plutôt ce que j'attends de toi ?

Karin hocha la tête en signe de négation, ce qu'il voulait d'elle ? Comment pourrai-t-elle le savoir ? Elle n'en sait que le stricte nécessaire sur elle-même, donc comment pourrais-telle savoir ce que cet homme voulais d'elle-même si elle en avait une vague idée elle ne voulait pas y songer.

- Bon, nous n'allons pas tarder ni tourner autour du pot, commença-t-il, nous sommes des Doboros. Tu as déjà entendu ce terme je n'en doute pas. En gros, nous somme des concurrents pour l'horuda comme tu dois te douter. Nous sommes très peu et comme tu peux le vois nous ne sommes pas des humains normaux. Ou plutôt des hommes normaux. Nous sommes des hommes qui possédons une capacité. Quelle-est-elle ?

Karin, le regardais avec des yeux ébahis, il venait de se transformer en son frère. I 'homme souris en voyant la réaction de la jeune fille.

- surprise non ? Mais ne crois pas que nos pouvoirs s'arrêtent là. Ce serait insultant de tout de dévoiler si vite alors que nous faisons juste connaissance. Je ne me suis même pas présenté, je m'appelle Rida Fukusa. Et cette technique s'appelle Sagi


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de shinigami avait remarqué l'absence de Karin et tous étaient à sa recherche. Un seul problème persistais, comment n'avais-t-ils pas ressentit sa disparition ? Et surtout pourquoi, il ne restait plus aucune trace de sa pression spirituelle ? La ville était passée au peigne fin par tous, l'inquiétude et la rage se lisait sur les traits d'Ichigo et une volonté de la retrouver indemne sur le visage des autres. Isshin était resté avec Yuzu qui était effondré par cette nouvelle, ce qui avait accentué la rage du grand frère, qui redoublait d'effort dans ses recherches. Rukia avais insisté pour rester à ses côtés, car dans cet état il ne se contrôlait plus.

- Ichigo ! Calme-toi ! Ordonna la kuchiki.

- La ferme ! Je vais la retrouver et leur faire la peau ! hurla le jeune homme visiblement enragé.

- C'est bien pour ça que je te dis de te calmer ! Tu ne seras à rien dans cet état ! dit Rukia avec un ton froid et non contestable.

Ichigo resserra la pression sur la poignée de son sabre avant de frapper violement un arbre, arbre qui s'en rappellera sans doute toute sa vie, lui laissant une marque profonde avant de tomber à genoux devant Rukia. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains.

- Tu as raison, je… je vais me calmer. Il le faut. Il saisit la manche de la jeune shinigami et croisa son regard. Merci Rukia, sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai.

Il lui sourit avant de se remettre en marche. Ce sourire ne laissait pas la jeune femme indifférente, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- C'est rien, imbécile. Murmura-t-elle.

-humm ? S'enquit Ichigo n'ayant pas entendu ses mots.

- Rien, continuons.

De son côté Toshiro, s'en voulais, tout était trop facile au début, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il se concentra sur son entourage, comme son reatsu n'était plus détectable, elle devait se trouver dans une structure qui le bloquait. Il eut raison de penser ainsi car, il ne mis pas plus longtemps avant de trouver ce qui convenais, un bâtiment, au sud était entouré d'une barrière spirituelle assez puissante pour bloquer les sens d'un shinigami. C'est sans tarder qu'il se précipite vers cette structure, en chemin il croisa Matsumoto qui avait eu, visiblement, la même idée.

Karin, elle était en tête a tète avec Rida celui-ci, se montrait de plus en plus menaçant, car ayant ressenti l'approche des shinigami.

- Tu ne veux pas servir notre cause ? fit Rida dubitatif.

- Non, ce n'est pas mon intention. Répondit Karin fermement sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

Rida, ne put réprimer une grimace d'énervement, qui fut suivit d'un coup de poing sur la joue de Karin. Celle-ci ne réprima pas un sourire.

- Et ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que tu vas me faire changer d'avis. Repris-t-elle avec sarcasme.

- Joue pas avec mes nerfs, petite ! Je te veux ! Je t'aurais ! Hura-t-il.

Puis un de ses hommes vint lui parler, il acquiesça et se leva.

- J'en reste là pour aujourd'hui, mais sache que tu vas encore entendre parler de moi.

Puis, il disparut en un éclair. Laissant Karin, seule, toujours attachée et troublée par cette discussion avec cet homme qui la dégoutais et l'effrayais au plus haut point. Mais une chose l'inquiétais plus, comment allais elle sortir d'ici ? Elle commença à se débattre pour espérer se libérer de ces chaines. Sauf que ses efforts furent vains, elle commençait à désespérer quand Toshiro en compagnie de Matsumoto apparut devant elle.

- Regarde, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'on fait ? Commença-t-il avant de commencer à défaire les chaines. Matsumoto, préviens les autre.

- Oui tout de suite, Taicho. fit la blonde avant de s'écarter pour téléphoner.

Toshiro, avant finis de libérer Karin des chaines qui l'emprisonnais. Il prit sa tête d'une main, la faisant tourner pour contempler le bleu qu'avais laissé le coup de Rida.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dit-il sur un ton grave.

- je n'ai pas évité, je l'avais cherché. Répondit Karin avec une petite voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il t'a frappé ce n'est pas une raison !

Une larme coula sur la joue endolorie de la jeune fille. Son corps commença a tremblé.

- Même, ca… je ne peux… pas le faire… fit-elle la voix tremblante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je… suis… impuissante…je n'arrive pas …j'ai…

Toshiro finis par lâcher sa tête pour lui permettre de le regarder, quand ce fut fait, ses yeux embrumés de larmes le fis tressaillir. Il posa son front sur la sien. Karin, en ressentant ce contact, d'une fraicheur réconfortante se calma.

- Calme toi, je t'écouterais ensuite.

-TAICHO ! s'exclama Matsumoto en entrant dans la salle. Ho, excusez-moi, j'interromps quelque chose ?

- Tu n'interromps rien, dit Toshiro sur son éternel ton froid tout en se relevant et lui faisant face. Que se passe-t-il ?

- On se retrouve à la clinique Kurosaki.

-Très bien en route. Dit Karin larmes séchées.

Elle tremblait toujours, faiblement presque imperceptiblement, sauf que cela n'échappa pas au jeune capitaine. Matsumoto lui souris et la pris dans ses bras pour lui prouver son contentement quant au fait qu'elle soit saine et sauve. A la suite de ca tous trois se dirigèrent vers la clinique Kurosaki. Une fois arrivé, Karin fut happée par sa sœur à l'étage.

- Comment ça va ? lui demanda Yuzu encore sous le choc.

- Je fais aller…

- Mais c'est qu'il tas frappée ! s'écria Yuzu en regardant le bleu sur la joue de sa sœur.

- Je sais…

- Mais, Karin !? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé le bas ? Je vois bien que quelque chose ne vas pas.

- ….

- Parle ! Sinon…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car sa sœur s'était réfugiée dans ses bras en pleur. Le fait de voir sa sœur ainsi pleurant facilement, depuis quelque jour la rendait inquiète sur son état de santé. Elle resserra son étreinte.

- Si tu ne peux pas en parler ce n'est pas grave… on sera la quand tu en auras besoin.

Karin se détacha de sa sœur un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci…j'ai juste besoin de digérer.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier pour descendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- j'ai pu, grâce ou à cause de ces personnes me décider sur ce que je veux faire. Je vais vous en faire part.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Tout le monde était dans le salon prêt à entendre la décision de la jeune Kurosaki. Toshiro, Ichigo, Isshin et Yuzu était tendus plus que Matsumoto et Rukia que la décision touchais moins directement.

- Toshiro ?

- Hum ? Fis le concerné.

- Ce que l'on me proposait… commença Karin

- Le mariage avec moi, devenir shinigami mais garder ta vie terrestre. Dit Toshiro si vite qu'on pouvait sentir sa gêne.

Tous déglutir difficilement.

- je veux devenir plus forte. Je vais devenir shinigami.

Tous retinrent leur souffle. Personne ne savais sous quelles conditions celle-ci voulais le devenir.

- Cependant, je ne pourrais pas arrêter d'aller en cours, je ne suis pas morte je veux garder ma vie comme avant. Mais être assez forte pour pouvoir me défendre sans vous amener autant de soucis.

- On va voir ce qu'on peut faire. Dit Toshiro.

- MAIS NON ! S'exclama un homme d'apparence louche qui venait d'apparaitre à la fenêtre. Il n'y a rien à voir, elle veut devenir forte, je vais la faire devenir forte. Cela vous convient jeune demoiselle ?

- Urahara ! S'exclamèrent tous

- Qu'en dit tu jeune fille ? fit Urahara en fixant Karin le reste de son visage derrière son éventail.

- J'en dit que je vous suis, je sais que vous pouvez me faire devenir forte.

- Très bien alors demain à la boutique, après tes cours.

Il repartit comme il était venu. Tout le monde se regardais, nul ne parlais. Voyant que personne ne voulais aborder le sujet du mariage, Isshin, soucieux de l'avenir de sa fille la questionna.

- Karin, commença Isshin, pour ce qui est du mariage…

- Je ne la ferrais pas maintenant, mon entrainement avant.

- Mais tu comptes bien le faire, épouser un shinigami.

- Oui, je préfère ça que devoir être avec les autres fous.

Cette réponse bien franche coupa court à la discussion, et peu après tous décidèrent d'aller se coucher, terminant cette journée plus que compliquée.

Le lendemain fut des plus difficiles pour les sœurs Kurosaki, en cause la fatigue accumulée par les évènements du week end. Yuzu, qui s'était réveillée en retard, s'afférait en cuisine à une vitesse impensable pour une jeune fille de son Age, mais le déjeuner et le petit déjeuné était prêt en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire. Les deux jeunes filles partirent pour les cours alors que toute la maison dormait toujours. Sur le chemin, elles rencontrèrent Jinta qui lui aussi allais sur le chemin du lycée.

- Hey, Jinta ! L'interpella Karin.

- Hey, comment allez-vous les Kurosaki ? répondit le jeune homme avec un ton qui lui était propre.

-B…Bien…m...Me…merci… marmonna Yuzu si bas que ses mots ne se firent entendre ni par sa sœur ni par le jeune homme.

- Karin, j'en entendu que tu allais suivre l'entrainement de Monsieur Urahara.

- Ouais…

- T'es pas un peu vieille pour ça ? Ton frère avait quinze ans, et Ururu et moi bien plus jeune que ça…

- Mais ta gueule ! Je l'aurais fait plus tôt si j'avais pu !

- Ouais c'est surtout que tu ne veux pas contre dire ton frère et que tu as peur !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis !?

Les deux était à deux doigts de passer aux mains, Yuzu qui s'était écrasée depuis le début de la conversation devais agir mais, la jeune fille tremblais de tout son corps, elle savait que sa force n'était rien par rapport à celle des deux autre, surtout celle de Jinta.

-A…Arrêtez !tenta Yuzu.

Ces paroles furent bien vaines et rien ne s'arrangea. Quand elle crut que tout était terminé, qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller en cours sans avoir à passer par l'infirmerie, une personne s'interposa entre les deux, une fille qui les maintint à distance sans aucun effort apparent. Elle frappa Jinta avec son doigt pour le faire se replier. Puis elle sourit à Yuzu.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui il n'est pas très intéressant.

- O…Oui merci.

- URURU ! Ça fait mal, sérieux ! s'écria Jinta qui maintenant saignait du nez.

- Mais, jinta-kun, Tu faisais peur a Yuzu… expliqua Ururu avec son éternel calme.

- Sérieux, il regarda Yuzu dans les yeux, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait peur.

Ce geste et ce croisement de regard fit rougir fortement Yuzu.

- Ce n'est pas grave…

- Parle plus fort ! s'écria le jeune homme. Sinon tout le monde vas te marcher dessus ! Regarde Tien toi droite et regarde droit devant toi et parle fort !

Il avait illustré ses gestes en mettant la jeune fille dans la bonne position. Il posa sa main sur sa cage thoracique.

- Ça doit venir de là. Va y répète maintenant.

- Pas grave ! s'écria Yuzu qui fut elle-même étonnée de la puissance de sa voix.

- Bah voilà, souviens-toi maintenant ! dit-il en posant sa main sur la tête de Yuzu.

- Bon, on y va ? On va être en retard Yuzu, pour une fois que ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- C'est en partie de ta faute Karin, si tu ne t'étais pas emporté on n'en serait pas là. Répondit Yuzu qui n'avait pas quitté sa pose.

- certainement, mais là il faut se grouiller ! Bon à ce soir vous deux ! Fis Karin qui commençait à courir en direction du lycée.

- Mais attend moi Karin ! s'écria Yuzu qui peinait à la suivre. Elle ne faisait pas de foot, elle.

Heureusement, les deux arrivèrent tout juste avant la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours.

Pendant ce temps chez les Kurosaki, tous était éveillés et discutais de la sécurité de Karin, le temps qu'elle gagne en puissance.

- Bon, fit Rukia voyant que la discussion n'avançait pas, Il faudrait que quelqu'un s'inscrive dans le lycée des filles histoire d'avoir un œil continuellement sur elle.

Cette affirmation fut comme une révélation pour quasiment tout le monde ici présent. Sauf pour Toshiro, à qui cette réaction fit soupirer.

- Vous êtes vraiment lents, commença le jeune capitaine, on l'a souvent fait pour Ichigo.

- Oui, vous avez raison Taicho ! s'exclama Matsumoto.

- par contre, on n'est pas tous crédible, on fait trop vieux… fis remarquer Isshin, sans parler qu'Ichigo est connu puisque c'est le lycée où il était.

Tous suite à cette affirmation se tournèrent vers le jeune capitaine. Il soupira une énième autre fois sans pour autant protester. De toute façon ils savaient qu'ils avaient raison, donc il n'avait pas à discuter même si ce n'étais pas des plus plaisant.

- Mais dites-vous qu'il faut faire vite je doute que nous serons seul à avoir cette idée.

En effet, car, dès la première heure, Rida se postait devant le tableau pour se présenter comme nouvel élève. Le voyant ainsi, Karin eut du mal à déglutir, et frissonna quand son regard croisa le sien. Elle savait pertinent pour quoi il était là, ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle regratta aussi tôt que Toshiro ne soit pas la lui aussi, qu'il la protège. Yuzu, qui ne savais pas qui était ce nouvel élève ne se douta de rien au début et souriais au nouvel arrivant. Sauf que Karin pris les devants et l'en informa par un papier qu'elle lui glissa dans le creux de ses main. Yuzu, eut son expression qui change quand elle eut lu le morceau de papier et regarda le jeune qui s'assit à côté d'une amie des jumelles.

- Karin, il faut que Toshiro vienne lui aussi.

- oui…je sais….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

La journée des filles qui n'étais pas bien entamée se terminais par une cour d'art dans lequel il fallait entre en groupe de quatre. Par chance le nouveau qui, depuis le début avait été des plus malsain pour la pauvre Karin en utilisant sa technique de transformation des que le jeune fille le regardais de façon a lui montrer des expressions des plus menaçantes, avait demandé à être dans leur groupe mais deux autres filles l'avaient devancé. Karin qui s'était adoucie en vie scolaire et faisait moins peur même si Yuzu était plus appréciée. Les deux filles étaient très gentilles et savaient que se mettre avec les Kurosaki leur permettait d'avoir de bonnes notes en art surtout que les jeunes filles avais une imagination débordante.

- Alors, comment tu trouves le nouveau, Karin ? demanda la première

- Bah, bof pas mon style. Répondit Karin tout en réprimant une grimace de dégout qui lui apparut comme un réflexe.

- Mais, la quand même Tu es trop difficile, tu vas finir seule si tu continues… tu n'aimes aucun style de mec…, fis l'une des deux filles

- Midori… je… commençai Karin.

- De toute façon Karin a déjà un copain, elle ne finira pas seule ! Fis Yuzu tout en ayant pris la pose apprise par Jinta plus tôt.

Positon qui la rendait assez ridicule car elle avait exagérée. Personne ne put s'empêcher de pouffer plus par la révélation qu'elle venait de faire plus que par sa position suspecte.

- C'est vrai, Karin c'est qui ? s'exclama Midori.

- Heu ouais on peut dire ça… répondit Karin qui par malheur croisa le regard de Rida qui lui faisant des grimaces plus que malsaines.

- sans déc.' Et c'est qui ? s'exclama Ryohei qui avais toujours une oreille qui traine. C'est Toshiro ?

Le rougissement soudain de Karin voulait tout dire et son coéquipier de foot cria un énorme « YEEEEES ! » et en informa l'autre membre de l'équipe. La classe fut rapidement sens dessus dessous faisant allez toutes sortes d'hypothèse sur le physique et le caractère du fameux copain de Karin, la fille qui n'aimais aucun mec. Ce remue-ménage ne plus pas à deux personnes, Rida et la prof qui mis rapidement fini a toute cette agitation. Tout en regardant Karin d'un mauvais œil.

- super je suis déjà en ligne de mire moi avec vos conneries. Chuchota Karin a ses voisines de table.

- Hey, chuchota Ryohei, ça veut dire qu'il est la actuellement ?

- Oui…

- Trop bien, essaye de lui demander pour une partie.

- T'inquiète pas je vais tenter, on a un match contre l'autre lycée dans pas longtemps de toute façon.

- Cool, on pourra le voir ce soir si on rentre avec toi ?

- je ne sais pas je ne rentre pas directement.

- Ok bah tant pis.

Il repartit travailler tout en expliquant aux autres. Dans sa table Karin essayait de ne pas trop attirer l'attention car la prof ne la quittait plus maintenant.

- Mais n'empêche il est comment ton Toshiro ? demanda Midori.

- il est beau c'est tout. Fis Karin sans lever les yeux de sa feuille de dessin pour dissimuler sa gêne face à cette réponse.

- Entendre ca venant de toi, c'est assez peu courant. Fis Midori rêveuse.

- je sais, tavaillons maintenant la prof arrête pas de me mater.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentis. Toshiro, lui, venais de sortir du bureau du directeur pour finaliser son inscription et venais d'apprendre qu'un autre venais d'être transférer ce matin dans la classe de Karin et Yuzu chose qui lui plaisait que moyennement. Il ne se doutait que trop bien de la nature de cet homme. Une sonnerie retentis et le coupa dans sa réflexion. Voyant que tout le monde sortais, il décida d'attendre Karin, puisque si ses intuition était bonnes, il tenterait quelque chose une fois les barrières du lycée franchis. Les premiers élèves sortirent et en le voyant, furent étonnés ou effrayées à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux qui le faisait ressembler à un voyou.

De son coté, Karin discutais avec les filles de son groupe pendant l'heure, ou plutôt elles la questionnaient sur son copain.

- Nan, mais vraiment, j'arrive à peine à l'imaginer. On aurait tous pensé que se serais plutôt Yuzu qui aurait un mec avant toi.

- Oui, tu ne veux pas l'appeler et lui demander de venir ? Demanda l'autre fille.

- Heu… nan il est occupé la. Je …

- Karin… commença Yuzu, rida-Kun nous suit… la coupa Yuzu.

- Je sais… répondit Karin de plus en plus tendue.

Alors que le groupe de filles descendait l'escalier, Rida les suivit en effet. Un sourire niais sur son visage qui voulait pourtant tout dire. Elle commençait à avoir réellement peur, elle n'avait pas encore commencé son entrainement au magasin que tous la traquait. Une fois la barrière passée il l'aborderait. A côté d'elle les filles papotait et essayait de trouver le physique du copain de Karin pendant que Yuzu, qui avais remarqué l'expression de sa sœur commençait elle aussi à avoir peur. Une fois sorties du bâtiment, Midori s'exclama :

- Hey, les filles regardez ce mec il n'est pas classe ?

Elle pointait Toshiro qui était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone adossé à la grille partiellement ouverte du lycée.

- Il est vraiment extraordinaire, vous croyez que se sont ses vrais cheveux ou il les a décolorés ? Demanda l'autre fille.

- J'n'en sais rien, moi Tsubaki, On va lui parler les filles ?

Karin ne les écoutais presque plus, elle était heureuse de le voir, rassurée car protégée de cet autre qui la suivais. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Yuzu brisa sa réflexion et le doute des filles quand elle dit.

- Karin, c'est Toshiro non ?

- Quoi, c'est lui ? Un beau mec comme lui avec une fille comme toi ?s'étonna de plus belle Tsubaki.

- Bah vient on va bien voir si je vous mens. Repris Karin quelque peu sur les nerfs face à cette réflexion quelque peu agaçante.

Toujours suivies de rida, les filles se dirigèrent vers Toshiro, qui bien qu'ayant remarqué la présence de Karin, fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue, préférant se concentrer sur la pression spirituelle qui la suivait et qui n'avais rien d'humain. Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de trop s'y attarder car Karin lui adressa la parole.

- Toujours sur ton téléphone à ce que je vois.

- Arrête veux-tu, tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça.

- ouais, je sais. Bon je te présente des amis du lycée. De gauche à droite Midori et Tsubaki.

- Alors comme ça tu es le mec de Karin ? demanda directement Midori. C'est bizarre vous ne vous êtes pas embrassé.

Toshiro fut déstabilisé par cette question et ne savais pas trop quoi répondre faisait-elle semblant d'être avec lui juste pour éviter les représailles et se protéger ou l'aimais-t-elle vraiment ? Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que s'était bel et bien la première. Et puis il ne s'était vraiment embrassés qu'une fois, cette nuit-là près du terrain de foot. Il la regarda pour avoir son avis, son accord un seul regard suffit pour qu'il comprenne.

- Vous êtes vraiment fatigantes, je n'aime pas le faire en public. Tu me sais bien Karin. Fis remarquer Toshiro.

- Je sais moi non plus… lui répondit Karin toute rougissante.

Il ne lui laissa pas trop le temps de réfléchir, il la saisit par les hanches et d'un geste, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ce contact les fit frissonner tous les deux. Au moment où ils se séparèrent, tout le monde souris de toutes ses dents, Ryohei et les autres était la eux aussi et Yuzu souriais un peu plus tristement.

- Mais au fait, Toshiro, Tu ne voudrais pas faire un match avec nous ce soir ? Karin peut pas mais comme tu es la tu peux nous aider ? demanda Ryohei

- Bah, c'est à quelle heure ?

- Genre tu veux bien ?!

- non, tout dépend de l'heure.

- dans une heure au terrain.

- On va y réfléchir, dit Karin, moi il faut que j'y aille je vais être en retard. Toshio, Yuzu on y va ?

Sans leur laisser plus de temps de répondre elle prit Toshiro par la main et l'entraina sur le chemin du magasin pour commencer son entrainement. Yuzu du courir pour ne pas se faire semer.

- Attendez-moi, Karin, Toshiro ! cria Yuzu qui n'arrivait pas à les rattraper.

- Mais, Yuzu, tu ne rentres pas à la maison ?

En entendant ça, Yuzu fut blésée. Même sa sœur ne la trouvait pas capable de suivre et la laissait de coté. Elle senti les larmes lui venir. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour ne pas pleurer.

- Non, elle fait bien de venir. Dit Toshiro. On sait bien que tu ne contrôle pas ta perception, elle risque d'avoir des problèmes si on se sépare.

- Ha, oui je vois… désolé Yuzu, j'ai cru que sa t'embêterais de venir avec nous.

Puis ils arrivèrent au magasin Urahara. Ou Jinta et Ururu rentrais eux aussi des cours.

- Alors, Kurosaki, prête pour te prendre une pâtée ?

- Même pas en rêve je vais réussir ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Ne soit pas si sure de toi, les entrainements d'Urahara ne sont pas fait pour de simple humains. Fis remarquer Toshiro. Ceux qui ne sont pas assez fort meurent.

En entendant ça, Karin eut du mal à déglutir.

- Je… vais quand même le faire ! dit-elle.

- J'en doute pas mais ne soit pas trop téméraire. Lui fis remarquer Toshiro.

- Bon, fit Jinta, on est rentré ! Patron ! Kurosaki est là aussi on va pouvoir commencer !

- Ne crie pas comme ça jinta-kun. Fit Ururu.

Urahara ne se fit pas attendre pour pointer le bout de son nez, il bailla à gorge déployée puis souris aux nouveaux arrivants.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, je ne vous attendais pas.

- enfin quelqu'un qui respecte les rangs. Je n'étais pas sensé venir mais comme j'ai croisé Kurosaki je me suis joint à elles.

- HA mais c'est que la petite Yuzu est là elle aussi ! Bonjour ! Fis Urahara qui visiblement n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à la réponse du jeune capitaine.

-b…bonjour monsieur ! marmonna la jeune fille.

Il se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique suivis de tous et ouvris une trappe.

- Voici le lieu où tu vas gagner en force, entrez donc je vous en prie


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

La salle d'entrainement d'Urahara n'avait pas changé depuis sa création. Karin et Yuzu qui y entraient pour la première fois surent impressionnées par la taille de la pièce.

- Bon ma chère Karin nous allons commencer.

- Oui, mais attendez. Toshiro ?

- Oui ?

- pour le mach, on fait quoi ?

- J'y vais.

Puis il repartit sans demander son reste, seul restait Yuzu et les deux enfants du magasin.

- Bon, allez c'est partit. Lança Urahara tout en frappant dans ses mains.

Il la fit sortir de son corps pendant qu'Ururu apportais le matériel. Yuzu, elle restait regarder un moment sa sœur échapper aux attaques incessantes d'Ururu. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en retard et qu'elle devait renter.

- Ho ! Mais c'est horrible ! Je suis en retard pour préparer la diner ! s'écria-t-elle

- Bah, vas-y rentre. Lui fit Jinta assis à côté d'elle sur le même rocher.

- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable de rentrer seule Yuzu. Fis remarquer Tassai qui venais d'apparaitre devant eux.

- je sais mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, je sois faire à manger.

Jinta se leva d'un saut, il avait bien compris le sous-entendu de Tessai, pour une fois il allait le montrer.

- Bon, je vais te raccompagner.

Yuzu rougit fortement et ne pus sortir aucun son de sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas à l'aise avec les garçons, c'était sa sœur qui l'étais, pas elle. Mais elle accepta, il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse de mauvaise rencontre encore plus en ce moment.

- O…oui m…merci fit-elle.

- Hey, je n'entends pas ! Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt ?

- si ! Merci ! S'exclama Yuzu en reprenant sa pose étrange.

Puis ils partirent, durant la moitié du trajet personne ne parlais sauf pour parler de la direction à prendre.

Pendant ce temps Karin complètement essoufflée, commentait a peiner a éviter la attaques d'Ururu qui elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Un moment d'inattention de la part de La jeune Kurosaki et elle se ressue un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui la fit voler loin et s'écrasa sur un rocher voisin.

- HA ! Merde ! cria Karin surprise.

- Mais voyons ma chère Kurosaki, un moment d'inattention et c'est terminé. Fis Urahara derrière son éventail.

- Je sais, pas la peine de me faire un sermon.

- je ne vous sermonne point, je constate. Fis Urahara des plus joueurs.

Karin des plus irrité tenta de se lever avant de se rendre compte que le coup qu'elle avait reçu de la part d'Ururu était des plus puissants. Elle perdit connaissance à la suite de sa tentative de retour en combat.

Karin se réveilla en sentant une douce fraicheur autour de sa main. Qui se révélait être la main de Toshiro qui tenais la sienne tandis qu'une jeune femme a la chevelure de feu était en train de la soigner.

- Inoue, merci. Fis Karin en voyant la jeune femme la soigner.

- mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Fis Inoue avec un sourire innocent. Je suis rodée avec les blessures de ton frère.

Inoue repartit dans une de ses multiples divagations au sujet du frère de Karin tout en riant de façon candide. Karin se retourna pour faire face à Toshiro.

- je suis rentré pour venir te chercher après le mach avec tes amis, et quand je suis arrivé tu venais de t'écrouler.

- ha, bah faut dire que c'est que le début ! Je vais m'en prendre d'autre. Fis Karin.

- ouais mais fais attention, si Inoue n'étais pas intervenue je n'aurais pas donné cher de ta peau tu sais.

Karin ne répondit pas, préférant reposer son regard sur la jeune femme qui la soignait. Elle était en pyjamas sous son long imper ce sui montrait qu'elle avait été dépêchée alors qu'elle allait dormir. Karin poussa un long soupir, elle détestait être un boulet à ce point, cette pensée l'horripilais au plus haut point.

Peu après qu'Inoue soit partie, Karin et Toshiro partirent en direction de la maison de celle-ci durant le trajet les deux était très silencieux si bien qu'ils ne virent pas qu'il était arrivé trop préoccupés par leurs pensées.

A l'intérieur, attendais toutes la famille Kurosaki ainsi que les deux femmes shinigami postées sur terre. Tout le monde heureux de les voir enfin rentrer, se postèrent a table pour entamer le repas de la table. Le repas fut comme d'habitude bruyant et mouvementé.

Le lendemain, au moment de partir pour le cours, Karin et Yuzu attendais Toshiro qui était en train de mettre son uniforme.

- Le voir dans notre classe vas être drôle tu ne trouves pas ? Fis Karin à sa sœur.

- Pour quoi ?

- Bah, tout simplement parce que tout le monde sais au lycée qu'il est mon petit ami.

- ah oui, j'imagine à peine la réaction de Midori et Tsubaki. Fis Yuzu en souriant a cette pensée.

Peu après Toshiro sortit de la salle de bain en uniforme, uniforme qui lui allait plutôt bien. Karin ne pus réprimer un sourire de satisfaction, elle le trouvait beau dans cette tenue. Le trajet pour le lycée était des plus joyeux, Karin et Toshiro se chamaillais gentiment quand elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il faisait enfin grand. Yuzu les regardais tout en riant avec eux.

Une fois arrivé au lycée, bien en avance, pour une fois les deux jeunes filles allèrent en salle de cours tandis que Toshiro se présentais au bureau de la secrétaire. Dans la salle Midori était déjà la et souriais de toutes ses dents et elle sauta au coup des sœurs Kurosaki dès qu'elle les vis.

- On a encore un nouvel arrivant aujourd'hui aussi dans notre classe. S'écria-t-elle, J'espère qu'il est mignon.

- Ho bah, tu verras bien. Je croyais que tu étais sur rida ? Lui fis remarquer Karin.

- Non, il est trop étrange, il beau être très amical je le trouve flippant.

- pff, tu changes trop vite d'avis, lui fis remarquer Tsubaki qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Tu ne sais pas il est peut-être très sympas.

- mouais bof moi je dis.

Le reste des élèves ne tarda pas arriver, tout comme la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours et le prof qui allais avec. Tous les élèves se mirent à leurs places pendant que le prof faisait l'appel.

- Bon, commença le prof, je sais que c'est la période mais on a un nouvel élève dans la classe aujourd'hui encore.

L'annonce de cette nouvelle mis toutes les personnes en pleine discussion sur le nouvel élève.

- Bon, je t'en prie entre. Fis le prof à la porte qui s'entrouvrit peu après.

Quand Toshiro eut mis le premier pied dans la salle de classe tous les bavardages cessèrent instantanément. Le pro intima Toshiro à se placer devant toute la classe pour se présenter. Après avoir écrit son prénom sur le tableau, Toshiro se présenta d'une manière simple et stricte pour enfin être placé par le prof à côté d'une fille qui tomba directement sous son charme. Ce qui piqua la jalousie de Karin au vif. Tsubaki et Midori avais bien évidement reconnu Toshiro comme le petit copain de Karin et l'avaient tout de suite regardé avec des yeux des plus surpris quand elles l'avais vu rentrer.

La matinée avais été des plus calme. Ryohei avais collé Toshiro tout le temps des cours de théorie car ils étaient très proche. La voisine de Toshiro visiblement éprise pour celui-ci semblais visiblement ignorer que celui-ci était déjà en couple et toutes les filles à côté de Karin ne la lâchais plus d'une semelle et la questionnais sa cesse a sujet de Toshiro. Quand a rida, celui-ci se faisait de plus distant vis-à-vis du shinigami ayant bien sur perçus sa pression spirituelle différente de celle d'un humain normal.

Karin ne put parler a Toshiro qu'à la pause midi durant laquelle ils mangèrent ensemble en compagnie de presque toute la classe qui voulais voir le couple le plus qu'improbable que formais la jeune fille et le shinigami.

L'après-midi était consacré au sport ce jour-ci matière de prédilection de Toshiro et Karin qui était dans la catégorie des mecs quand il s'agissait de faire des équipe. Le sport d'aujourd'hui était le kendo en compagnie du capitaine et de l'entraineur de cette discipline pour mieux faire connaitre leur sport et faire de nouvelles recrues. Toshiro cru jubiler il allait pouvoir manier un sabre en bois et cet entrainement sera parfait pour le maniement de Karin et une bonne base pour son entrainement.

- Bon nous allons faire des groupes. Kurosaki tu vas avec les gerçons comme d'habitude. Fis le prof à Karin

- non, il faudrait mieux la laisser chez les filles si c'est une question de parité je peux combler le vide. Fis le capitaine de kendo.

- je ne fais pas ça pour une question de parité mais une question de sécurité. La petite Kurosaki a beau avoir un air d'ange elle est très forte et une fois elle a blessé une de ses camarades. Involontaire ment certes mais tout de même.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas mais le fait de faire passer Karin chez le groupe masculin, cela entrainerais un manque d'une personne pour la formation des groupes de quatre.

- vous pouvez tout de même vous placer dans le groupe qui aura un effectif déficient. Fis remarquer le prof au capitaine. Bon on va faire les équipes. Vu qu'il y a deux nouveaux je vais tirer au sort sur ma liste c'est plus juste.

Le prof sortit ainsi un crayon et y inscrit les noms des groupes qu'il constitua au hasard. En fin de compte, Yuzu se retrouva avec Midori et deux autres filles, chose de très confortable pour elle. Sauf que du côté de Karin tout semblais être plus compliqué, elle avait été placé dans le même groupe que Rida Toshiro et la capitaine de kendo. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ce cour de kendo allais être très long pour Karin, très long.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Le cours de kendo avait commencé doucement et chacun dans son groupe essayait de reproduire les mouvements de base. L'aisance de Toshiro ne passa pas inaperçu et il fut même dispensé de l'entrainement pour les débutants. Karin elle avait un peu de mal à s'habituer à l'arme, elle perdait souvent l'équilibre et s'énervais.

- tu t'y prends mal. Lui fis remarquer Toshiro. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe pour ce sport mais sache qu'avant de faire bouger ton sabre concentre toi sur le but et ne le fais pas dans le vent.

- ah oui, ok. Fis Karin tout en reproduisant beaucoup mieux cette fois le mouvement. Merci Toshiro.

- Ha mais c'est que tu de débrouille bien toi aussi…

- Karin.

- Karin, bon il ne manque que l'autre et on peut commencer. Fis le capitaine qui venait à leur encontre. Mais Toshiro, c'est ça ? Tu as déjà fait du kendo ? lui demanda le capitaine

- on va dire ça oui

- ce n'est pas ça ?

- si, fis Toshiro qui commentait à perdre patience.

Pendant ce temps de son côté ride ne galérait pas du tout quant au maniement du sabre mais faisait semblent pour réfléchir à la conduite à adopter vis-à-vis de ses deux camarades de groupe. Il finit par choisir de faire le plus naturel possible avant tout en compagnie du capitaine. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre son groupe tout en se forçant à sourire bêtement.

Alors que le cours avançait et que maintenant tous les groupes était passé au stade des petits combats en un contre un. Le capitaine en voyant la dextérité de Toshiro voulu tester ses capacités.

- bon, vous avez très bien bossé Karin et rida. Commença celui-ci mais je voudrais confronter Toshiro. Tu m'a l'air d'un bon niveau.

- je ne sais pas…

- allez un combat ! À moins que tu aies peur. Fis le capitaine visiblement avide de ce combat.

Cette réplique eut pour effet d'énerver Toshiro.

- ce n'est pas ça, commença Karin, mais il faut en parler aux professeurs car si combat il y a il vous faudra plus de place et autant que tout le monde en profite cela pourrais être enrichissant pour tout le monde.

Le capitaine n'en revenais pas, Karin lui avais donné une très bonne idée. Il ne tarda pas à partir discuter avec les deux adultes responsables de la classe. Rida qui n'étais pas bavard jusque-là vint tout de même placer une réplique.

- c'est une bonne idée je pourrais tout analyser moi aussi. Alors qu'il prenait la forme de Toshiro ayant une plaie béante sur le crane.

Cette vision fut des plus choquantes pour Karin à en juger par son réalisme. Toshiro voyant ca allais pour lui répondre sauf de la capitaine revenais déjà et le prof rassemblais tous les élèves. Rida avais repris sa véritable forme et son attitude timide ne tarda pas à rejoindre les rangs en compagnie de Karin et Toshiro toujours choqué par l'attitude morbide de cet homme.

- Bon, je pense que cette annonce vas vous plaire les jeunes, le capitaine ici présent voudrais vous montrer un véritable combat. Et comme il se trouve que nous avons Toshiro qui est d'après lui très expérimenter. Je pense que cela va vous en mettre plein la vue.

Tout le monde était en plein questionnement quant au vainqueur de ce match. Karin qui lança un regard inquiet à Toshiro fut vite calmée par un doux sourire de celui-ci. Peu après que tous les élèves se soir rangé dans les estrades, le combat commença.

Le capitaine dédain en premier et attaqua. Toshiro lui qui avais à peine posé la main sur son sabre n'eut aucun mal à parer le coup de son assaillant. Celui-ci était certes agile mais il restait humain. Et c'est en un coup que Toshiro acheva son ennemi avec un coup.

Tout c'était passé en un instant et personne n'avais pu suivre le mouvement de Toshiro même rida en restait scotché. Toshiro n'était que dans son gigai mais il se déplaçait à une vitesse folle.

- t'es rapide. Fis remarquer le capitaine qui se relevais et se remis en garde.

- encore ?

- oui, encore.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage des deux combattants. Mais le résultat fus le même, Toshiro disparut l'espace d'un moment pour réapparaitre une seconde plus tard derrière le capitaine. Karin qui était à côté de Yuzu dans les gradins restait admirative de sa force. Sa motivation n'en fut qu'augmentée. De son coté, rida, souriait d'un sourire malsain. Il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle et il allait la mettre en place dès le soir même.

Le cours se termina ainsi, Toshiro fus retenu par l'entraineur et le capitaine pour que celui-ci intègre leur club, ce que Toshiro refusa. Bien malgré les insistances des deux autres hommes. Par la suite Yuzu et Karin accompagnée toutes deux de Toshiro se mirent en route pour le magasin Urahara. Sur le chemin, Karin et Yuzu fient tous leurs compliments quant à la prestation de Toshiro plus tôt. Celui-ci qui n'y avait à peine vu un échauffement ne comprenais pas l'entrain qu'avais les gens pour ce combat.

Une fois dans la salle d'entrainement, Karin avais sa motivation à bloc, elle reprit son entrainement ou elle l'avait laissé. Reprenant le même exercice que le veille, car elle ne l'avait pas réussi. Pau de temps après, Toshiro fus appelé pour régler un problème de hollows. Karin ne se déconcentra pas, elle continuait d'éviter les assauts d'Ururu et commençait a pour voir lire se mouvements et les anticiper.

Plus loin sur un rocher, Yuzu regardais sa sœur comme l'autre fois combattre Ururu. Elle ressentit un sentiment qui la fit se rendre compte de son impuissance à elle aussi. Elle serra les poings.

- qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda une femme qui s'assit à côté d'elle.

- je vois que le monde change. Avec des données et des forces que je ne connais que depuis peu et cela renforce mon sentiment d'impuissance. Fis la jeune fille.

- tu sais la force n'est pas seulement la force physique, même si celle-ci est plus efficace dans ce cas. Et devenir shinigami et suivre l'entrainement de Kisuke n'est pas la seule solution pour devenir plus forte tu sais.

Karin de son côté continuais son entrainement, elle se sentait fatiguée Mais elle pouvait enfin suivre le mouvement d'Ururu. Elle avait même tenté de parer une attaque sauf que celle-ci n'étais pas de son niveau mais bien au-delà.

Pau après sa discussion avec la femme qui se faisait appelé yoruichi, Yuzu se fit raccompagnée par Jinta, car voyant l'heure et l'état des choses qui n'avais pas beaucoup avancé, et le fait qu'elle avait un repas à préparer. Jinta et elle marchait dans les rues de karakura qui commençait à s'assombrir. Jinta fidèle à lui-même ne cessait de parler et la jeune fille l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Sauf que au moment de tourner a une rue, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Rida en tenue de Doboros qui le rendait de plus effrayant à cette heure avancée pour Yuzu.

- Mais que voilà ? Commença rida. La sœur de L'horuda.

- T'es qui toi ? fit Jinta alors que Yuzu tentait vainement de se cacher derrière celui-ci

- Je suis l'ennemi.

- Vraiment ?

Du côté de Toshiro, lui et Matsumoto patrouillais pour la paix de karakura et tout ce qui allais avec le travail de shinigami pour la nuit jusqu'à ce que Karin termine pour rentrer chez elle. Tout se passait bien sauf qu'une pression spirituelle anormale venait de se libérer non loin de la maison des Kurosaki. C'est sans tarder que tous deux se mirent en marche pour en découvrir la cause.

De son côté Karin encore incapable de détecter la pression spirituelle, ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua son entrainement, elle avait presque terminé la première étape. C'est Urahara qui mit fin à sa séance quand il sentit que la pression de Jinta diminuait fortement.

- Bon, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Tu peux rentrer chez toi ! dit-il avec un air niais.

- Ah bon, mais je n'ai presque pas combattu, j'ai juste esquivé les coups…

- Mais c'était le but ma chère on ne combat pas dès le début. Il faut du temps pour que ta transformation s'opère. Ne deviens pas shinigami qui veut, il faut le pouvoir. Tu sais le cursus normal est de dix ans là-haut donc…

- Ouais, c'est bon j'ai compris. Dit la jeune fille qui commençait à perdre le fil et s'énerver sous les remontrances. J'y vais.

- Pour la prochaine séance il faut plus de deux jours ici donc on se revoit ce week end.

- Mais, il faut que je sois forte au plus vite.

- Mais, tu ne veux pas sécher l'école et rester « normale ».

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Sans plus attendre il la fit rentrer dans son corps et au moment de sortit le la salle, quelqu'un entra : Son frère.

- Ichi-nii ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

- Je suis venue te ramener, il se tourna vers Urahara, on s'en est chargé.

- Oui, je sais j'ai confiance en vos forces. Fis Urahara derrière son éventail

Karin ne comprenais absolument rien, le fait de voir son frère en uniforme de shinigami l'impressionnais vraiment beaucoup, une fois dehors, il se tourna vers elle.

- T'as pas compris n'est-ce pas ?

- Compris quoi ?

Il soupira puis la pris dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est pour rentrer au plus vite.

Sans plus tarder, ils s'éclipsèrent dans la nuit. Karin, n'vais pas compris mais elle était sur la pas de la porte en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire.

- Waouh ! Je pourrais faire ça après ?

- oui, mais la rentre. Dit son frère sur un ton sérieux qui, sur lui, n'étais pas bon signe.

Elle ouvrit la porte et vis que tout le monde était dans le salon, en plus des shinigami, une rousse était postée devant le canapé et une aura orange illuminait le meuble. Elle commença à s'inquiéter, si Orihime était là c'est que quelqu'un étais blessé et cette blessure était des plus graves. Elle pensa a Yuzu, et commença à paniquer et s'élancer sur le canapé pour voir qui y était allongé mais ce n'étais pas sa sœur mais Jinta qui était allongé sur la canapé sn sang coulant a flot. Malgré les soin prodigué par la jeune fille.

- On n'est pas arrivé à temps pour éviter ça. Commença Rukia.

- Comment ça ? Ou es Yuzu ? cria la jeune fille.

-Calme toi, Karin fit son père qui entrait dans la salle, elle va bien, mieux que jinta qui l'a pour ainsi dire sauver. Elle s'ensort avec un vilain coup sur la tete qui l'as fais perdre connaisance mais je m'en suis chargé. elle se repose dans sa chambre.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre par tous dans la salle.

- Tu sais qui en est responsable n'est-ce pas, Karin ? demanda Toshiro.

- Ce n'est…

- si. A ce propos, je vais devoir partir pour une réunion au sommet demain matin. Fit Toshiro. Le problème c'est que je ne pourrais pas être aussi en cour pour te surveiller.

- Je comprends…

Un grognement se fit entendre juste après, il provenait de Jinta qui reprenait conscience dans le canapé.

- Ha ! J'ai mal ! cria-t-il

- Calme-toi jinta-kun, fit Orihime avec sa voix douce. Je n'ai pas terminé de te soigner.

- Presse-toi.

-Jinta, commença Ichigo, qui t'a fait ça ?

- A ton avis, c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai dû accompagner ta sœur.

- Ouais désolé.

- Mais… je n'ai pas assuré. Fit Jinta en serrant le poing. Je n'ai pas réussi.

- C'est bon, elle est vivante et avec nous. Dit Isshin. Tu pourras aller la voir quand tu seras de nouveau sur pied.

Il hocha la tête en guise d'accord et se rassit sur le canapé, et Inoue se remis au travail. De son côté Karin s'en voulais, il s'en était pris à Yuzu s'en était trop, elle voulait leur faire la peau. Mais son manque de pouvoir l'en empêchais et cela l'énervais encore plus. Elle allait pour monter et s'énerver dans sa chambre mais une fois en haut elle se redit compte qu'elle avait été suivie, Toshiro était sur la pas de sa porte.

- On a parlé de plusieurs choses… dit-il avec une hésitation qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

Elle ne répondit pas, le fis entrer en le tirant dans sa chambre et ferma la porta après eux.


	11. Chapter 11

- On a parlé de plusieurs choses… dit-il avec une hésitation qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

Elle ne répondit pas, le fis entrer en le tirant dans sa chambre et ferma la porta après eux. Elle s'adossa à la porte et lui souris.

- Oui, je sais moi aussi j'ai à te parler.

- Qui commence ? demanda-t-il

- Comme tu veux, commence-toi si tu veux. Dit-elle tout en s'asseyant sur son lit au bord de la fenêtre pendant qu'il restait debout à la regarder.

- Allez, reste pas comme ça assied toi. Tu ne payeras pas plus cher. Continua-t-elle en montrant la place à côté d'elle sur son lit.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Fini-t-il par lâcher après s'être assis.

- Bah… de quoi ? Ya trop de possibilité de réponse à ta question, précise. Sans pour autant le regarder continuant de fixer le ciel à travers la fenêtre.

- Quais pense tu de tout ça ? Ne trouve tu pas que es malheureuse et privée de toute liberté ?

Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, ils allaient rester ensemble un bon moment et il ne voudrait pas se méprendre. Il l'aimait, mais si ce n'étais pas réciproque, il le saurait et agirais en sorte. Mais, il y avait le doute qui s'était installé à la suite de ce baiser échangé à la sortie des cours qui l'avaient fait perdre pied et se perdre dans ses sentiments et ne plus savoir où il en était avec tout ça.

Elle replia ses jambes sur son ventre et soupira avant de répondre.

- Je ne vais pas cacher que je suis dépassée, je sais plus qui je suis, cette nouvelle m'est tombée dessus comme ça si rapidement sans que j'y sois préparée. Je suis dégoutée par ma propre faiblesse et aussi que je ne sois pas capable de pouvoir remédier à ça.

- Tu as peur ?

- Bien sur qui ne serais pas effrayé par ça, je suis poursuivie et on attaque les gens qui me sont chères. Répondit Karin précipitamment en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Et le fait que tu sois coincée sans pouvoir choisir avec qui tu vas passer le restant de tes jours ? demanda Toshiro qui commençait à perdre contenance devant ce regard.

- C'est peut-être… elle se stoppa et rougit, c'est même surement la meilleur chose et le seul avantage dans ma situation… je peux enfin être avec toi, sans… sans tous ces secrets… je peux enfin être heureuse…

- …

Toshiro ne savais plus quoi dire, il restait bouge bée, cette déclaration était certes indirecte mais lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

- Répond quelque chose ! Je me sens seule la !

- Je… je n'ai pas de mots.

- Bah… pas besoins de mots.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, chose à laquelle il répondit, la faisant basculer sur ses genoux et la serrent dans ses bras. Ce fut quand l'air leur manquait qu'ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent et posèrent front contre front.

- Tu as d'autres choses à mettre au point ? demanda Karin. Moi, j'ai tout ce que je veux…

Elle le désigna du doigt et lui vola un baiser.

- Il y a bien un autre point mais, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en parler maintenant, il l'embrassa, je profite bien la… il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Karin se redressa.

- Il faut qu'on s'arrête la… dit-elle

- …

Il ne le fallait pas, si ils continuent à cette allure, ils atteindront un point de non-retour, elle ne le voulait pas, pas maintenant. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait mais elle ne se sentait pas prête tant de chose allais se passer bientôt et elle voulait se concentrer sur son gain de puissance.

- Pas que je n'ai pas envie mais…

- Je ne sais… pas de problème…

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Je suis désolée…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te chauffe et je te stoppe ça doit pas être des plus plaisant.

Il soupira, il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Elle est la femme avec qui il terminerait sa vie plus rien d'autre lui importait.

-Tu pars demain, pour combien de temps ?

- Je serais de retour demain soir.

- je ne vais pas aller en cours demain…

- Pour quoi ?

- Je veux terminer mon entrainement, au plus vite devenir shinigami et être capable de me battre mais la prochaine étape est très longue et je ne peux pas attendre le week end.

- Je te comprends, deviens vite shinigami et là je pourrais t'aider.

- Merci.

Puis, ils descendirent, Jinta était de nouveau sur pied et Yuzu était descendue, elle portait un bandage autour de sa tête et avais un pansement sur la joue droite, Inoue s'occupait de la soigner.

Karin, fis part aux autre de sa décision de continuer son entrainement même aux heures de cours, la plus juste solution pour certain, une solution quelque peu désapprouvé pour d'autre mais personne ne contredis la jeune fille. Sa détermination était maintenant sans faille et personne ne pouvais l'en faire changer.

Dès le lendemain, Karin se rendit chez Urahara et continua son entrainement, Yuzu qui continuait d'aller en cours Fu placé sous la surveillance de Jinta et d'Ururu qui avais intégré la classe des filles Kurosaki. Les shinigami était rentrés à la soul society, laissant Ichigo s'occuper de la ville. Cette situation dura un peu plus d'une semaine, une semaine durant laquelle, les Doboros s'était mis en marche et semais le trouble dans la ville en invoquant par paquet de hollows. Ichigo qui se retrouvait seul en ville commençait à fatiguer. Mais Karin, bien à fond dans son entrainement n'est pas vent des évènements en ville et travaillais d'arrachepied pour obtenir son zanpakuto.

Il devait être vingt heures, Ichigo, Yuzu et Isshin étaient à table et regardait la télévision.

- Vous croyez que Karin s'en sort ? demanda Ichigo. Je suis a allé à la soule society hier et ils me demandaient des nouvelles que je n'ai pas pu donner…

- Faut croire en elle, dit Isshin, c'est ce qui nous reste à faire. J'ai pu parler à Urahara par téléphone et il m'a dit qu'elle était en bonne voie.

- Ururu et Jinta-kun m'ont dit qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps et qu'elle rentrerait quand elle aura atteint le stade de maitriser son sabre. Même si je ne sais pas ce que sa veux dire. Fis tristement Yuzu.

- Ha ! Trop de choses sont en train de changer je n'aime pas ça. Dit Ichigo. Mais je suis sure qu'elle va …

Un bruit de claquement de porte le coupa dans sa phrase, une silhouette entra dans la cuisine, c'était Karin. Elle souriait et dit.

- Je suis rentrée.

- Bienvenue Karin ! s'écria sa sœur qui se jeta dans ses bras.

- Oui, bienvenu chez toi, petite sœur. Fis Ichigo qui s'était retourné et lui souriais.

- Ma fille ! s'écria Isshin qui s'élançait sur sa fille. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Après ces retrouvailles chaleureuses, personne ne parla de l'entrainement de la jeune fille, tous préférant profiter de son retour et être insouciant ne serai-ce qu'une soirée. Elle leurs fis juste part du fait, qu'elle reprenait les cours dès le lendemain.

Le réveil sonna, chose qui n'était plus dans les habitudes de la jeune fille. Elle soupira, pourquoi si tôt ? Elle était vraiment fatiguée… Mais elle se leva et se lava avant de descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuné avec tous sa famille.

- Karin, fis son père, je vais te faire un mot pour expliquer ton absence. Tu veux que j'y mette quoi ?

- que j'étais malade, la grippe qui a dégénéré ou un truc qui ne fais pas de séquelles.

- Ok.

Son père, partit dans la clinique et revint avec un papier expliquant son absence ainsi qu'un certificat médical. (Oui c'est pratique d'avoir un père médecin)

Puis les deux filles partirent en cours, une fois arrivées, tout le monde fut content de voir qu'elle était de retour et tout le monde la questionnais que la raison de son absence. La prof entra en avance comme à chaque fois pour la prof de maths. Et voyant Karin dans la salle elle la questionna sans bonjour.

- Mademoiselle Kurosaki, cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne vous avait pas vu.

- J'étais malade.

- C'est rare ça dit donc, fis la prof qui regardait le mot que la jeune fille avait à lui présenter. Tu as pu rattraper les cours ?

- Pas vraiment mais je vais m'y mettre.

- Tu ferais bien de ne pas tarder sinon tu ne vas pas être au point pour le contrôle de mi trimestre.

- Bien madame.

Elle alla s'asseoir a sa place à côté de Yuzu alors que les élèves continuaient d'arriver dans la salle et que la prof écrivait la base de son cour au tableau. Bien entendu, Rida était toujours là, il regarda Karin avec un sourire malsain quand il la vis.

- Oui, il est toujours venu quand tu n'étais pas là. Dit Yuzu. Il me fait vraiment peur.

- Oui, a moi aussi.

Peu après Rida, ce fut Jinta qui entra suivi d'Ururu. Qui bien entendu était au courant du retour de Karin.

- Mais, qui voilà ? La fille qui est absente alors qu'on vient dans la même classe qu'elle ! s'écria Jinta.

- Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna Ryohei

- oui on peut dire ça…

- Ouais on se connaît bien même !

- Tu es vraiment obligé de crier à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche ?

- Non, mais c'est plus amusant. Dit-il.

A prof claque dans ses main et annonça le début de la cour, jute après la fin de sa phrase la sonnerie retentis et tous se mirent au travail. Karin qui avais perdu une semaine ne trouvais plus les maths aussi faciles que ça maintenant. Et Jinta criais tout le temps qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce schéma se reproduit pour tous les autres cours de la journée. Etonnamment, Rida ne se fit pas remarquer et la journée se passa calmement.

La cloche venait de sonner la fin de la journée de cours. Karin était avec ses amis du foot ainsi que Jinta et Ururu. Tous s'entendirent étonnamment bien.

- Karin, commença Ryohei, tu viens on a un match après et comme tu as été absente une semaine on n'a pas pu faire tant que ça de victoire.

- Oui, je viens !

- tu ne devrais pas venir pour voir Urahara ? S'étonna Jinta.

- Je dois attendre qu'ils rentrent. Je vais prendre juste cette soirée pour me détendre après je doute que je puisse avant un bon moment.

- Ouais t'as raison. Bon je vais passer le message.

- Oui, ramène Yuzu s'il te plait.

- Comme toujours sans soucis.

Puis ils se séparèrent, Jinta et Ururu avec Yuzu et Karin avec ses amis du foot en direction du terrain de foot. Sauf qu'ils ne savaient pas que dans l'ombre une personne les suivait, prenant bien garde de dissimuler sa pression spirituelle pour ne pas se faire repérer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Le terrain de foot qu'elle fréquentait tous les jours au pare avant, lui paraissait nouveau, ce terrain lui avait manqué, c'est sur ce terrain qu'elle avait joué avec Toshiro pour la première fois et là où elle avait compris que son frère était un shinigami. Tant de chose s'était passé ici qu'elle ne pouvait pas tous les énumérer.

- Bon, dit-elle en déposant ses affaires sur le banc, on affronte qui ?

- Le lycée voisin, on a pu gagner l'autre fois avec Toshiro mais de justesse.

- Ah ouais, ils doivent être forts alors. Bon on s'entraine avant qu'ils arrivent ?

-Ouais ! s'écrièrent tous les garçons.

L'échauffement commença. Peu après, l'équipe rivale arriva, composée d'hommes très imposant comparé à ceux de l'équipe de Karin qui malgré leur Age ressemblais a des enfants a côtés de ces armoires a glasses qui venais à leur rencontre. Quelque bavardage de début de match puis ils commencèrent à jouer.

Dans un arbre un homme riais, Karin avais gagné en agilité, il s'en amusait. Il regarda encore un instant ses déplacements, pour calculer son avancement dans son entrainement. Quand ce fut fait il se précipita sur le terrain atterrissant dans un nuage de poussière. Cette arrivée plus qu'inattendue interrompis le match tous les joueurs ne bougeais plus et fixait le nuage de poussière qui ne semblais pas se dissiper si rapidement que ça. Tous retinrent leur souffle. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Karin, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment se tint sur ses gardes. Elle n'était pas prête à combattre, elle avait juste de quoi lui tenir tête le temps que quelqu'un vienne. ET puis en un éclair, une silhouette jaillis du nuage et fondit sur Karin qui put de justesse éviter. Rida se tenais face à elle un sourire malsain sur le visage. Tous sur le terrain furent stupéfaits de le voir ainsi mais personne ne vint poser aucune question vu qu'il attaquait de nouveau. Karin était très largement dominée en vitesse et en puissance. Elle arrivait à peine à limiter les dégâts. Elle n'avait pas quitté son corps humain qui plus est, et n'était guère plus puissante a sous cette autre forme de plus mais elle n'avait aucun moyen pour le faire. Rida continuais ses assauts inlassablement Karin n'avais qu'une chose à faire fuir et au plus vite, quand elle décida de partir en courant en espérant qu'il la suivrait tout en s'éloignant de ses amis. Mais il ra retint par les bras d'une facilité si déconcertante qu'il en souriait. Elle Fu contrainte à le regarder dans les yeux. Rida se lâcha les lèvres avant de prendre l'apparence de Yuzu. S'en fus trop pour Karin.

- ENFORRE ! s'écria la jeune fille au bord des larmes. Comment as-tu pu avoir sa forme ?

-mais je te l'ai pourtant expliqué Karin seul ceux dont j'ai pu avoir une goutte de sang peuvent être utilisé pour le Sagi. Répondit rida qui dès à présent avais la voix de Yuzu.

- NON ! ARRETE ! Fis Karin qui tomba à genoux en pleurant.

Sauf qu'il dégaina une dague de la poche de son pantalon et tenta de l'attaquer avec celui-ci avec une telle vitesse qu'elle ne pouvait esquiver dans la position et l'état dans le quelle elle se trouvait elle allait de faire toucher de plein fouet et il allait pouvoir utiliser son apparence a elle aussi. Elle ferma les yeux, mais au lieu de sentir la douleur de la coupure due à ce coup, elle ne sentit rien. Seulement, des bras qui la tenaient fermentent. Elle n'osa pas le rouvrir, les bras qui la tenaient étaient réconfortants et elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Mais elle ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux pour voir que cette personne n'étais pas un allier elle aurait du mal à s'en aller. Mais il lui parla.

- Alors, Karin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

A l'entende de cette voix elle n'hésita plus à rouvrir les yeux. Et rencontra les siens, ses yeux qu'elle aimait tellement d'un turquoise envoutant.

- Je…

- Bon, heureusement que nous sommes là. Fis Urahara qui se tenais en position défensive contre Rida qui n'avais pas changé de forme et qui avec le visage de Yusu la regarda avec un regard à en glacer le sang.

Karin ne pouvant plus voir cette scène referme les yeux tout en posant sa tête sur le torse de Toshiro. Sauf que celui-ci au lieu de la réconforter desserra son étreinte et la fis reculer.

- Karin tu dois être plus forte que ça ! s'écria Toshiro d'une voix plus que sévère. Tu montres une vision pitoyable de toi cet homme qui n'attend que ça !

- je…

- mais merde reprend toi ! C'est cet homme que tu devras battre ! Et dis-toi que ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'il va utiliser cette technique.

Karin se retourna de nouveau. Rida lui souris avec sarcasme elle frissonna tout en serrant les poings. Puis tout à coup rida repris sa forme originelle.

- Tu en as de la chance, cracha-t-il. Si la durée n'était pas aussi limitée pour les nouvelles transformations, tu ne t'en serais pas tirée comme ça.

Il s'élança de nouveau sur Karin.

- mais cette fois c'est ton apparence que j'usurperais ! cria-t-il

Avant de se refaire bloqué par Urahara.

- hey, qu'on ne m'oublie pas je suis toujours là. Fis Urahara avec sa vois enfantine. Puis il s'adressa à Toshiro. Capitaine. Emmenez mademoiselle Kurosaki en lieu sûr et commencer l'entrainement.

- Mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de contester qu'elle se trouvait déjà loin du combat. Puis dans la salle d'entrainement qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la semaine dernière.

- Bon, commença Toshiro, commençons.

- Que ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle fut éjectée de son corps. Elle était effectivement en tenue de shinigami. Sa tenue était étrangement similaire à celle du jeune capitaine. A l'exception de son épée qui bien que tenue comme celle du capitaine qui était rouge et sa garde d'une étoile a trois branches.

- étonnant, dit-il tout en se mettant en position de combat, je ne croyais pas que tu me ressemblerais autant.

- J'n'ai pas choisis. Répondit Karin un sourire en coin tout en prenant la même pose que lui.

- Tu fixes les règles, jusqu'à quel niveau de j'ai le droit. Fis Toshiro.

- J'n'ai pas le Shikai, encore.

- Vraiment ? Alors se sera du combat basique. Tu devras libérer ton zanpakuto aujourd'hui.

Il ne tarda pas à attaquer, sa vitesse était telle que Karin ne put éviter le premier coup.

- Pas de Shunpo non plus ? S'étonna Toshiro.

- Non, plus…

- Qu'as-tu fais pendant cette semaine ? Fis Toshiro des plus d'espéré.

- J'ai travaillé à ma transformation. Répondit Karin de plus en plus irrité par sa façon de parler qui la faisait se rendre compte qu'elle était faible.

- Je l'ai vu, mais je m'attendais a plus.

- tu auras plus. Répondit Karin des plus irrité.

A son tour elle s'élança sur Toshiro qui n'eut pas de mal à esquiver et à riposter. Elle se prit un coup de plein fouet. Devant cette trop grande différence de force elle décida de fuir. Courant de plus en plus vite ne sentant plus ses jambes. Evitant les coups de son ami. Gagnant en rapidité, elle commençait à pouvoir le voir, à le suivre des yeux. Un coup arriva par le droite elle réussit à le bloquer. Cette réussite la fit sourire.

- Ne te réjouis Pas trop, je ne suis pas ne libération Illimitée. Lui fis remarquer Toshiro tout en lui montrant le symbole sur son torse.

- ce qui veut dire ? Fis Karin d'un coup moins sure d'elle qu'au pare avant.

- Je ne suis qu'a vingt pour cent de mes capacités.

Elle déglutit difficilement, comment allais-telle réussir à atteindre un jour ce niveau ?

- Mais je suis tout de même impressionné que tu aies atteint ce niveau de shunpo en si peu de temps. Continuons.

Il attaqua de nouveau, plus fort, plus rapide, plus agile. Le niveau avait clairement augmenté. Karin commençait à douter de ses capacité de survie a ses coups, elle courait toujours plus vite.

« Alors, toujours aussi sourde ? »

- Qui es-tu laisse-moi ! s'écria Karin qui avais déjà du mal à esquiver les assauts du capitaine le la dixième division.

« Tu m'entend enfin. »

- Arrête tu me déconcentre. Grogna Karin tout en esquivant de justesse un coup de sabre.

« Tu n'as aucune chance »

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ? S'énerva Karin.

« Je connais très bien Hyōrinmaru, tu ne peux pas combattre »

En effet, cette discussion intérieure l'avait vraiment détournée de sa course qui avait ralenti et Toshiro pu lui enrêner un coup qu'elle ne put pas éviter. Sa hanche saignait abondamment. Elle ne put réprimer un cri de surprise. Toshiro regretta aussi tôt d'avoir porté ce coup, mais il faisait toujours de cette manière avec ses subordonnées qu'il entrainait et savais que c'était du métier mais cette fois c'était Karin, sa Karin et il l'avait blessée La jeune fille se tenais, haletais, retenais ses larmes. Alors qu'il allait pour aller à sa rencontre Yoruichi s'interposa. Quand une puissante aura de flamme embrasa le corps de la jeune fille et réchauffant l'air ambiant qu'il en devenais presque irrespirable.

- ha, mission accomplie alors. Dit-il en se positionnant en retrait pour la regarder.

- tu l'as bien avancé dis donc, fis yoruichi qui l'avais suivis.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux, yoruichi.

- C'est garce à toi, elle va y arriver, son Shikai n'est plus loin.

Karin quand a elle se trouvait dans un monde entièrement blanc, elle ne savait pas où était le haut du bas. Elle se leva, et un paysage se forma, tout aussi immaculé. Une plaine de jeu qui ressemblait à celle près de son terrain de foot. Elle avança dans ce paysage de marbre qui s'enflamma sous ses pieds. Tout ce qu'elle touchait devenait feu. Pour enfin s'enflammer entièrement.

« Tu es enfin la, je n'y croyais plus »

- que je veux-tu ?

« Ce que je veux ? Mais quelle question ? Que tu me trouve. »

- J'n'ai pas le temps, je dois continuer mon entrainement.

« Cela fais partit de ton entrainement, tu connaîtras mon nom si tu me trouve. »

- Tu es mon zanpakuto ?s'écria Karin qui commençait à comprendre.

« Trouve moi et tu le saura. »

Karin soupira, elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à ça. Mais ne sachant pas comment sortir et ne voyant pas d'autre moyen de la faire, elle se mit à la recherche de cette voix.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Karin cherchais pendant maintenant plusieurs heures, elle ne trouvait rien et commençais à fatiguer, s'essoufflant. Elle s'assit sur un rocher pas loin et tenta de trouver une tactique pour trouver cette voix qui ne cessait de se moquer d'elle et de son incapacité à la trouver. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra a début, rien que le noir mais, peu à peu en se concentrant, elle commença à distinguer une forme au près d'un buisson qu'elle avait examiné peu avant. Elle utilisa son shunpo qu'elle avait perfectionné dans cette dimension et apparu aux cotée de cette forme et ouvris les yeux. Un dragon de feu était dans le feuillage de feu.

-trouvé ! s'exclama Karin.

« Bien joué, même si je commençais à m'impatienter. »

- Alors vas-y dit le moi.

« Je vais te le dire ne soit pas si impatiente, je m'appelle… »

De son côté Toshiro était avec Urahara et les autres et tous regardais la jeune fille en attendant sa sortie de son monde intérieur.

- Je vais prendre la suite, dit Urahara.

- je peux continuer. Dit Toshiro.

- sauf votre respect, capitaine Hitsugaya, je pense que vos sentiment vont vous empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette tâche. Et pour que cela aille plus vite, je prendrais la suite.

La pression spirituelle dans l'air augmenta, la chaleur dans la pièce augmenta si vite et a une température si forte que s'en était à pine supportable pour des humains normaux. Au milieu, à la source de cette chaleur, se tenais debout Karin dont le sabre ressemblait à celui de Toshiro a l'exception de l'extrémité de la chaine qui était un disque plein. La température descendit pour retrouver une normale acceptable. Urahara se place devant la jeune fille.

- Je vois que tu as beaucoup progressé en compagnie du capitaine Hitsugaya. Félicitation ma chère Kurosaki. Mais ce n'est que le début.

- Je sais bien, j'ai hâte de continuer Urahara. Répondit Karin tout en se mettant en garde.

- bien dans ce cas.

Il s'élança sur la jeune Kurosaki qui en un éclair se tenais sur le dos de l'homme la chaine autour de son cou. Celui-ci s'en sortit de justesse en sentant la température de la chaine augmenter dangereusement. Il réattaqua en prenant bien toutes ses précautions. Elle ne se fit pas toucher. Karin sentais que tout devenais plus clair, les pas si rapide d'Urahara qu'elle n'arrivait pas à suivre lors de la semaine était désormais visibles et elle pouvait les anticiper. Cela devançais plus un jeu qu'un combat à présent, sauf qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa puissance ni ses attaques. Elle se souvint des techniques que Toshiro utilisait. Elle tenta de faire apparaitre un dragon comme celui-ci, un dragon sorti mais à peine celui-ci sorti il disparut. Faisant s'évanouir Karin en même temps.

Le combat s'arrête aussi tôt. Yoruichi et Toshiro s'empressèrent de venir aux cotés de Karin qui était inconsciente. Yoruichi la soigna puis Toshiro la pris dans ses bras pour la ramener chez elle. Quand il arriva sur le pas de la porte avec Karin dans ses bras inconsciente, toute la famille s'affola. Il se contenta d'une seule phrase.

- elle a atteint le Shikai. Dit-il

Toute la famille se calma aussitôt, Ichigo pris sa sœur des bras de Toshiro et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Toshiro, piqué par une jalousie naissante ne fis rien pour autant. Il dina avec le reste de la famille et leur explique que son entrainement était en bonne voie et qu'elle allait devenir très forte, il leur fit prendre conscience de l'agression de rida et de la nécessité pour elle de terminer son entrainement.

Le lendemain, Karin et Yuzu sont allés en cours, cour au quels rida continuais de participer tout en lassant des regards des plus intimidants a Karin qui commençait tant bien que mal à passer outre. . A la suite de ceux-ci, Karin rejoint avec Toshiro le magasin Urahara tandis que Jinta ramenais Yuzu chez elle.

Sur le chemin pour la boutique les deux amis discutaient de l'entrainement qui allait suivre.

- tu vas être mon instructeur ?

- c'est possible, car ton zanpakuto a l'air très semblable au mien.

- J'aime ne pas me battre contre toi. Avoua non sans gêne la jeune fille tout en saisissant sa main.

Il resserra son étreinte sur celle-ci et ajouta.

- Moi, j'aime bien tu te défends bien.

- Oui, mais bon…

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, elle se détourna pour le regarder et lui souris un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Peu après ils arrivèrent au magasin et sans attendre ils descendirent dans la salle d'entrainement. Toshiro quitta son gigai et fis sortir Karin de son corps. Urahara était présent avec yoruichi un peu plus loin. Tous deux avaient un air grave.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, Mademoiselle Kurosaki. Les salua Urahara.

- Bonjour. Répondit Karin.

- De même, se contenta Toshiro.

- Vous devez rentrer capitaine Hitsugaya. Fis yoruichi.

Celui-ci fus surpris, pourquoi devrais-t-il rentrer alors que sa mission était de maintenir l'horuda du cote shinigami ? Cette mission était la plus agréable qui lui a jamais été donné de faire.

- Karin vous accompagnera. Continua Urahara. Il est important que vous sachiez une chose, vous voulez rester dans vos habitudes et cela entache votre entrainement. Mais vous ne semblez pas comprendre que si vous ne vous battez pas, votre vie ne sera pas comme celle que vous pouvez espérer avoir après votre mariage à la soul society.

- Arrêtez Urahara, le coupa Karin, j'ai compris. C'est bon je vais parler à votre vieux monsieur et discuter des détails avec lui.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna l'homme. Sans parlementer avec moi ?

- Ne croyez pas que je suis si stupide que ça. Je m'en étais rendu compte.

En effet depuis l'attaque de rida en public, bien que la mémoire de ses amis ai été changé, Karin avais remarqué que si elle restait à l'école à vouloir rester normale, elle mettait en danger les autres. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Son entrainement devait passer en premier.

- Bon, je vais en informer votre famille, partez vite avant que les problèmes s'accumulent. Dit yoruichi. Ils ne vont pas lâcher le morceau si facilement.

Tous deux acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers le portail qu'Urahara venais d'ouvrir. Karin un peu nerveuse, saisis la main de Toshiro nerveusement. Celui-ci lui sourit et tous deux entrèrent dans le portail.

Pendant le trajet, les deux amis discutèrent longuement de ce qui allait se passer pour eux deux après, Karin souhaitant garder place dans son monde.

- Au fait Karin, ton zanpakuto, tu arrives à parler avec lui ?

- Bah, ouais je me débrouille.

- Si tu veux des tuyaux je peux t'aider. Et comment s'appelle-il ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas je voudrais bien. Elle s'appelle Moerumaru. Elle me parle d'un truc que je ne comprends pas.

- On verra quand on sera arrivé, regarde la lumière blanche.

- Waouh brillant ! S'écria Karin éblouie par la fin du couloir sombre.

Cette réflexion fit gentiment sourire le capitaine de la dixième division. Une fois le stade de la lumière passé, Karin se retrouva dans un univers différent. Tout le monde était en uniforme de shinigami. Et une grande partie d'entre eux était alignés et genoux.

- BIENVENUE A VOUS CAPITAINE HITSUGAYA ! S'exclamèrent tous.

- Merci à vous, vous pouvez disposer.

Matsumoto qui était à la première rangée s'avança.

- Matsumoto au rapport Taicho ! Je dois vous informer que la réunion concernant l'horuda aura lieu plus tard dans la soirée.

- Bien, merci Matsumoto.

Il continua à discuter avec sa via capitaine un petit moment durant le trajet entre l'entrée du portail et les locaux de la division. Moment durant le quel Karin ne se permis pas de les interrompre, elle se contentait de les suivre, elle se permit tout de même une étude du paysage qui s'offrait à elle, dans un style qui semblais s'être figé dans une époque antérieure. C'est Matsumoto qui la sortie de sa contemplation du paysage.

- Mais, Karin, commença Matsumoto, c'est la première fois que tu viens à la soul society ! Il faut qu'on te fasse visiter !

- Pas tout de suite Matsumoto, le contexte ne le permet pas. Fis remarquer Toshiro avec son air froid.

- Mais Taicho ! Elle va s'ennuyer quand vous aller devoir avoir votre vie de capitaine ! s'exclama Matsumoto

- Dit que ma vie est ennuyeuse. Répondit Toshiro visiblement énervé.

- Mais oui, votre travail vous prend beaucoup de temps.

- Si tu faisais le tien je ne serais pas aussi souvent à travailler ! s'écria Toshiro visiblement irrité.

Il entra dans son bureau et hurla. C'est en shunpo qu'il fit le tour de celui-ci, en revenais a l'encadrement de la porte, son visage n'inspirais que crainte et haine. Ce visage fit frémir Karin alors que cela n'eut aucun effet sur le vice capitaine qui ne s'en soucia pas trop habituée à cette situation.

- mais, capitaine, je ne peux pas tout faire moi.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! S'énerva Toshiro qui entraina sa subordonnée dans le bureau.

Karin était restée dans le couloir ne sachant pas trop comment agir face à cette situation. Toshiro pris dans son énervement avais refermé la porte et ses cris traversait les murs. Pour sa petite taille on pouvait dire qu'il avait du coffre. Dans ce même couloir passèrent plusieurs shinigami qui sourirent au passage du bureau ou s'entendais la joute verbale entre le capitaine et sa subordonnée. Apparemment Cette situation était habituelle dans cette division. Comment Toshiro faisait-il pour s'en sortir seul, se demanda Karin. Puis Matsumoto sortis du bureau un paquet de feuilles a la main souriant comme un gamine alors que Toshiro la sermonnais encore. Celui-ci sortit sa tête peu après le départ de celle-ci et fis singe a Karin d'entrer.

- excuse-moi, je t'ai un peu laissé tomber, mais si je ne m'énerve pas un peu je ne m'en sors pas. Il faut que je me fasse respecter.

- Je comprends t'inquiète pas.

- Donc, tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? demanda le capitaine qui s'était assis derrière son bureau.

- Nan, je ne veux pas te déranger dans tes affaires.

- tu es bien la seule qui en a le droit.

- vraiment ? s'exclama Karin avec un regard des plus sous-entendu.

- Arrête veux-tu ? répondit Toshiro en souriant amusé.

Ella alla s'asseoir sur le canapé un peu plus loin.

- Je préfère travailler sur la communication avec mon zanpakuto.

- Ha oui, j'avais oublié. Dit-il tout en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Explique-moi. Tu n'as pas dit que quelque chose bloquait ?

- Bon, en gros j'arrive sans problème à discuter avec elle. Mais elle me dit que sa puissance et celle de son frère ne peux pas être entièrement libérée que s'ils sont ensemble.

Toshiro ne sut que répondre c'est bien la première fois qu'il entendait ça.

- Tu comprends mon problème, je ne sais pas qui est son frère. Je n'ai que son nom qu'elle me répète sans cesse.

- Mais tu n'as pas atteint le bankai, c'est normal que ta puissance ne suit pas au maximale.

- Je le sais, mais elle me dit que son frère lui non plus n'es pas complet.

- Etrange en effet. Et tu sais comment il s'appelle ce frère ?

- Oui pour sûr, c'est Hyōrinmaru, je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom. Toi si ?

Toshiro se figea, comment son Hyōrinmaru pouvait-t-il ne pas être complet ? Lui qui était capitaine et qui avais atteint le bankai ? Son visage pâlit et ne changea pas d'expression un moment. Karin s'en inquiéta aussitôt.

- Toshiro, tu le connais ?

- Oui, je crois bien.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

- Toshiro, tu le connais ?

- Oui, je crois bien.

Il allait pour continuer mais Matsumoto entra dans le bureau sans frapper et s'écria.

- Taicho ! J'ai terminé !

- bien Matsumoto, mais là ce n'est pas le moment !

- Ho ! Pardon Taicho ! Je ne voulais pas vous embêter alors que vous être avec Karin !

- arrête, on parle entrainement.

Il marqua une pause, alors que celle-ci allais pour sortir, il vint et l'entraina dehors laissant Karin dans la flou.

- Matsumoto, Karin vient de me dire quelque chose de vraiment étrange.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'excita aussitôt sa subordonnée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais son zanpakuto lui dit qu'il n'est pas « complet » que son frère lui non plus ne l'est pas sans elle. Mais son soit disant frère est Hyōrinmaru.

- Ha… la Taicho je vous comprends c'est vraiment bizarre. Se calma aussitôt Matsumoto en croisant les bras.

- tu n'en as jamais entendu parler d'un cas similaire ?

- Non j'en suis désolée mais vous soulez que je vous face quelques recherches ?

- oui. Fais-moi ton rapport quand tu as du nouveau.

- très bien.

Elle fit son salut militaire et partit en shunpo vers les services de renseignement. Karin, elle, pendant ce temps avait déposé son sabre face à elle et essayait de comprendre cette histoire.

- Tu ne veux vraiment rien me donner d'autre que son nom ?

« Non, pourquoi je ferai-je ? »

- Dis-moi au moins si je connais son propriétaire.

« Je ne te le dirais pas non plus c'est à toi de le deviner. »

- Tu es vraiment têtu.

« Je sais, mais trouve mon frère et tu auras plus de puissance pour pouvoir vaincre ces Doboros qui te poursuivent. »

Elle sortit de son monde intérieur, irritée de voir que son sabre se joue d'elle comme ça sans qu'elle puisse en changer quoi que ce soit, pour croiser les yeux turquoise de Toshiro qui la fixait. Elle lui sourit et profita du peu de distance entre leurs deux visages pour lui voler un baiser au quel Toshiro répondit sans demander son reste. Il adorait quand elle agit ainsi, cela le faisait fondre, lui, grand glaçon de la soul society.

- La réunion va bientôt commencer. Dit-il entre deux baisers.

- bon, dit-elle en entourant ses bras autour du cou de son capitaine favori, il faut y aller alors.

- oui allons-y.

Elle allait s'en aller, se diriger vers la sortie qu'il lui vola sa son tour un baiser. C'est après quelques baisers qu'ils sortirent. La porte ainsi franchie, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le quartier de la première division. La porte de la salle de réunion n'était pas encore ouverte et différent capitaine attendaient devant la porte. Un homme aux longs cheveux blancs vint les saluer et se présenta entant qu'Ukitake Jushiro. Karin trouva cet homme des plus rassurants. Les autres discutaient et arrivais petit à petit saluant la jeune fille a leurs façon. Plus ou moins froide, plus ou moins aimable, plus ou moins effrayante. Puis la salle s'ouvrit. Toshiro fis signe a Karin de rester hors de la salle avant qu'elle ne soit invitée à la faire. Elle attendit peu car une vois des plus grave l'appela à entrer.

- Bienvenue mademoiselle Kurosaki.

Elle s'empressa d'entrer. Les capitaines étaient tous alignés de façon militaire très stricte ? La salle immense et lumineuse les rendait plus impressionnant encore. Son sentiment d'infériorité s'intensifia quand elle vit le vieil homme en face d'elle en la regardant d'un air impassible.

- Nous allons aller droit au but, la situation est des plus pressante, votre mariage avec le capitaine Hitsugaya doit être réalisé sous les plus brefs délais.

Elle déglutit difficilement, c'était donc la raison de sa visite ? Pourquoi Toshiro ne lui en avais pas parlé plus tôt. Un malaise la gagna, et les larmes commencèrent an monter. Elle secoua violement la tête pour les chasser, elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle aimait Toshiro, alors pourquoi le fait de se marier la faisait stresser autant ? Elle ne le savait pas. Et puis pour quoi tergiverser, elle voulait rester auprès de lui elle le savait. Donc pourquoi tarder et risquer le fait de ne pas le pouvoir ? Elle releva la tête avec un air déterminé elle savait que ce jour allais arriver il fallait donc qu'elle soit forte, elle y avait pensé et devais s'y être préparée.

- Je suis au courant de toutes ces choses monsieur. Je vais épouser le capitaine Hitsugaya, voilà la raison de me présence ici. Cependant je vais emmètre des conditions sans lesquelles je ne l'épouserais pas.

- Très bien, quelles sont-elles ? demanda gravement le commandant capitaine.

- tout premièrement, je veux continuer à vivre dans mon monde.

- Cette chose risque d'être difficile mais continuez, j'examinerais toutes vos conditions après que vous les ayez énumérées.

- Que je sois entrainée pour pouvoir me battre dans le cas d'une éventuelle attaque. Et que je mes enfants soit élevée dans le monde réels comme je l'ai été.

La dernière condition surpris beaucoup des capitaines aux pensées les plus strictes, comment pouvais-t-elle demander une chose pareille ? Ses enfants seront si puissants qu'il faut les contrôler pensèrent certains.

- Pouvez-vous expliquer la dernière.

- C'est très simple, j'ai été élevée dans le monde physique, je ne suis pas pour autant dans les camps ennemi. D'autant plus que me mère était elle aussi une horuda et mon frère son premier enfant, il n'en pas non plus un de vos ennemis, alors que mes parents surtout mon père était banni de la soul society. Et le fait que je fasse pâtit de votre armée vous assure que mes enfant suivront cette voie car ils seront en contact avec vous.

Personne ne répondit, visiblement touché par les arguments de la jeune fille. Toshiro la trouvais parfaite et n'avais rien à lui reproché, aucun manquement au rang il se réjouissait qu'elle ne soit pas comme son frère.

- Je ne vois aucun problème dans ce cas à accepter vos conditions Kurosaki. Le mariage va être célèbre demain au crépuscule. Votre famille peut être conviée bien évidement.

- Puis-je poser une question ?

- allez-y je vous en pire.

- étant donné que je continuerais à vivre ma vie dans le monde physique, un mariage dans celui-ci pourrais-t-il avoir lieu ?

- Bien évidement, mais cela ne nous concernera pas. Sur ce si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, vous pouvez disposer.

Tous saluèrent et commencèrent à vider la salle. Karin attendis que le flux de capitaine se disciple pour faire de même. Apres sa sortie, la salle se referma. Elle rejoint Toshiro qui lui souriait.

- J'ai été comment ?lui demanda-t-elle

- Très bien, beaucoup redoutais cette entrevue du fait que tu sois la sœur de ton frère.

- ce qui veut dire ?

- Que celui-ci ne connais pas la définition de supériorité en grade.

- Ha je vois, c'est ce que je pensais aussi. En général je n'y fais pas attention non plus mais là je l'ai fait pour ne pas te porter préjudice.

- Cela n'aurait porté préjudice qu'à toi.

Elle lui tira la langue pour répondre à sa petite pique. Puis Ils se dirigèrent vers la dixième division. Là-bas, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Toshiro qui s'assit automatiquement derrière celui-ci. Karin quand a elle ne savait pas que faire, resta debout devant lui. Il rit.

- Assied toi, on a l'impression que je suis ton supérieur et que je vais te passer un savon.

- Arrête, je ne sais pas comment agir ici ! s'exclame Karin. Je ne suis pas habituée.

- je sais, je sais. Bon revenons en a ton problème.

- Ha oui, alors, dit-elle en prenait une chaise et s'asseyant en face de lui. Tu sais qui est ce Hyōrinmaru ?

-tu t'y fais putto vite on dirait. Et Oui, c'est mon zanpakuto, dit-il en montrant celui-ci pardessus son épaule.

Karin ne répondit pas.

- il ne t'a jamais parlé de cette chose ?lui demanda-t-elle visiblement étonnée.

- Non, mais je vais en discuter avec lui ce soir. Cette chose m'intrigue au plus haut point.

- ce n'est jamais arrivé ?

- je ne sais pas j'ai envoyé Matsumoto faire des recherches.

Karin était contente, elle avait avancé, elle savait qui était le propriétaire de cet Hyōrinmaru. Maintenant fallait-t-il savoir qu'est-ce que cela allais changer. Karin et Toshiro restèrent un moment à se regarder tous les deux étaient visiblement pensifs. Cette histoire allait être riche en surprise sa ils en étaient surs. Karin quand a elle repensait à l'annonce de son mariage un peu plus tôt et se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé avec Toshiro.

- tu n'as pas peur que ça aille trop vite ? demanda Karin en brisant le silence.

- Tu parles du mariage ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en parler avec ma famille, je voudrais qu'ils soient tous là.

- ils le seront même si je doute qu'il en soit tous ravis.

- Oui, mais in en a été question pendant les premiers jours ou j'ai appris que j'étais une horudas.

- tu as raison. Répondit Toshiro

Karin ne put réprimer un bâillement. Ce qui fit rire Toshiro.

- arrête je suis crevée moi avec tout ça.

- oui, je veux bien croire. Bon on va aller se coucher.

Il se le va de son bureau et tout deus sortirent de la pièce. Arpentant plusieurs couloirs et escaliers qui les menèrent au dernier étage. Toshiro ouvris une porte coulissante et fis entrer Karin. L'appartement de Toshiro était des plus simple et peu décoré. Un escalier menait au toit ou se trouvait un petit jardin aménagé. Karin tomba immédiatement sous le charme de l'endroit. Cet endroit ait calme et ou se croirait ailleurs.

- C'est magnifique ici dis donc.

- oui, c'est l'un des avantages d'être un capitaine.

- ouais, bah je vais être capitaine moi aussi juste pour le jardin. Fis Karin.

Elle bailla de nouveau.

- Bon cette fois ci, au lit. dit Karin en se tournant vers Toshiro.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Le lendemain, dans la maison Hitsugaya, c'était l'heure de se lever. Karin avais pour la première fois dormi dans le même lit que celui qu'elle aimait et ce n'était pas bon pour son sommeil. En effet elle avait très peu dormi trop contente d'être là avec lui et en même temps stressée à cause de ce mariage qui se profilais et que la prochaine nuit, ils seraient mari et femmes. De son cote Toshiro lui non plus n'avais pas non plus très bien dormi, trop perturbé par leur proximité dans ce lit.

Toshiro s'assis sur le futon et regarda Karin, vérifient si elle dormait ou non, quand elle le regarda à son tour il comprit que ce n'étais pas la peine de la réveiller.

- il faut que je me lève, je travaille aujourd'hui.

- je ne viens pas avec toi ?

- pas aujourd'hui, le mariage vas te prendre du temps et à moi aussi mais je dois être sur mon lieu de travail.

- Ha, ok. Répondit Karin quelque peu déçue de ne pas passer la journée avec lui.

- d'autant plus que je vais avoir une réunion avec le capitaine commandant sur ton affiliation a une division ce midi.

- c'est vrai ? Je vais être dans une division ? Mais je pourrais rester sur terre ?

- c'est justement le problème et la raison pour laquelle je vais être plus de deux heures avec le capitaine commandant. Répondit Toshiro avec une légère grimace en imaginant l'entretient.

- Mon pauvre.

- je le fais pour toi, soit en sure que je le ferais plus jamais. Dit-il en faisant la moue.

- Merci alors. Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras et lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face tout en souriant il lui captura ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionné. Puis il se leva Karin à sa suite, ils prirent le petit déjeuné ensemble dans le petite jardin qu'affectionnais tant Karin, peu après Toshiro partit en laissant Karin chez lui. Elle fut un peu seule et en profita pour visiter cette maison qu'elle n 'avais pas visité car trop fatiguée hier soir après la découverte du jardin. C'est un appartement plus simple qu'elle visita, tout dans celle-ci montrait qu'elle n'était habitée que le soir et le matin par le capitaine, le strict nécessaire était règle d'or.

On sonna à la porte, elle alla ouvrir, à la porte, sa famille. Ichigo, Isshin et Yuzu était à la porte, elle les invita à rentrer, elle aperçut Rukia et Matsumoto la leur suite.

- Karin, tu es sure ? demanda Ichigo avec une petite voix.

- Ichi-nii, j'aurai vraiment voulu pouvoir attendre mes vingt ans, mais la situation n'est plus supportable et je peux plus me cacher, tant que je n'aurais rein résolu tout sera pire.

- mais, te marier.

- c'est dans le contrat depuis le début. Ichi-nii, je peux être avec quelqu'un que j'aime donc je suis heureuse.

Ichigo sourit tristement, sa sœur, sa petite sœur allait se marier avant lui, avant sa majorité. C'était difficile à digérer.

- Karin, tu es vraiment d'accord avec ça ? demanda son père.

- oui, je suis ici de mon plein gré.

- tant mieux alors. Tout sera plus simple pour vous alors.

Yuzu, retenais ses larmes pour sa sœur, elle ne savait pas si celles-ci était des larmes de joie ou de tristesse. Même si Karin aurait plus penché pour la seconde possibilité. Elle vit Ichigo serrer la main de Rukia et celle-ci lui sourire tristement.

- Arrêtez s'il vous plait, je ne suis pas morte. Ce mariage n'est valable qu'ici alla soul society. Je ne le serais pas dans le monde terrestre.

- On le sait mais c'est assez difficile à digérer comprend nous on est au courant que depuis hier soir pour le lendemain. Dit Isshin.

- Je sais c'est rapide mais il est ainsi. Dit Rukia. Ne t'en fais pas Ichigo, le capitaine Hitsugaya n'est pas mauvais, bien au contraire.

Cette phrase de Rukia eut pour effet de détendre Ichigo et Yuzu, Isshin savais très bien que son ancien élève n'est pas un mauvais bougre et qu'il convient mieux que qui conque a sa fille.

- bon, dit Matsumoto, Karin, il faut qu'on fasse plusieurs trucs donc on n'a pas trop de temps à perdre.

Yuzu qui restait de cote depuis le début se rapprocha de Karin.

- Yuzu, viens avec nous dans ce cas.

- si elle veut, mais il ne Faut pas trainer. Lui fis remarquer Matsumoto.

Les trois femmes shinigami se préparèrent à sortir tandis que le frère et le père était de côté. Isshin se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Hey, papa, tu vas ou ?

- j'ai des gens à voir moi. Dit le père.

- ah oui, j'avais oublié, tu étais le prédécesseur de Toshiro.

- et son instructeur au bankai ! S'empressa d'ajouter Isshin tout fière.

- oui aussi, dit Ichigo qui commençait à perdre patience, bon, je vais avec toi.

Puis ils partirent, direction les quartiers de la dixième division. Dès le moment où ils commencèrent à fouler le sol de ses anciens quartiers, Isshin fus pris d'une certaine nostalgie. Le fait était qu'il sourit bêtement et Sa présence dans celui-ci eut pour effet d'étonner beaucoup qui avais été sous ses ordres, beaucoup continuais à le saluer en tant que Shiba- Taicho. Ichigo n'avais pas l'habitude de vois son père ainsi respecté. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent entendant crier de l'autre côté, ils attendirent sagement dans le couloir. Un jeune shinigami sortit avec quelques papiers. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'ancien capitaine. Toshiro pouvais se révéler tête brulée dans certains cas. Ils entrèrent sans frapper.

- Qua… Toshiro n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit trop étonné de revoir son ancien capitaine dans son bureau.

- Toshiro ! s'écria Isshin, comme ça tu cries beaucoup, j'espère que ce n'est pas comme ça avec ma fille.

- Shiba-taicho, bienvenue. Fis Toshiro visiblement moins à l'aise. Non je ne permettrais pas …

- t'inquiète pas je sais bien que tu es un bon ! Fis Isshin en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- vous souhaitez quelque chose ?

- non, pas vraiment, on vient vois le futur marié.

- je suis navré de la tournure des évènements. Fis Toshiro qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- t'en fais pas, fis Ichigo, elle est consentante c'est ce qui importe.

Les deux Kurosaki restèrent un bon bout de temps dans le bureau de Toshiro. Pendant ce temps, Karin se dirigeais vers les quartiers de la cinquième division.

- pourquoi devons-nous allez à la cinquième division ? demanda Karin.

- Il y a quelqu'un que tu dois rencontrer, impérativement. Répondit Matsumoto en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Karin n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elles étaient aux portes de la cinquième division. Un homme aux cheveux blond et coupé strictement en carré avec une frange vient à leur rencontre.

- Eh bien, voilà qui est peu habituel, lieutenant kuchiki, lieutenant Matsumoto.

Toutes deux s'inclinèrent imitées par les deux sœurs Kurosaki.

-Capitaine Hirako, Nous somme la pour rencontrer le lieutenant hinamori.

- Je vois, en même temps je devais m'en douter mais bon, entrez donc. Fis le capitaine Hirako.

Il tourna les talons, les autres à sa suite. Après avoir dépassé plusieurs bâtiments, ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'entrainement de la division, plusieurs shinigami s'entrainaient. Le capitaine Hirako leur demanda de rester à attendre ici.

- qui venons nous voir ? demanda Karin

- la sœur du capitaine Hitsugaya. Répondit Rukia.

- ha, je vois. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur. Répondit Karin qui semblait tout de suite un peu anxieuse.

- c'est pas une sœur comme toi et Yuzu, ici, c'est plutôt une façon d'appeler les gens avec qui on a vécu et grandit. Lui fis remarquer Matsumoto. Ne t'attend pas à ce qu'elle ressemble au capitaine.

- Ha je vois…

Une jeune femme plutôt fluette avec un air enfantin arrivait en courant vers le groupe de femme. Elle semblait essoufflée et ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

- Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passé. Fis-t-elle.

- Aucun problème, dit Matsumoto, tu es prête ?

- oui, c'est bon. Fis hinamori. Enchantée, je suis Momo hinamori, sœur de Shiro-chan. En se tournant vers Karin.

- Enchantée de même. Répondit quelque peu gênée Karin.

- Bon on a allé voir une dernière personne dans le rukongai et c'est terminé nous pourront commencer. Fis hinamori tout en prenant ses affaires.

Karin sembla se détendre, cette hinamori n'était pas si méchante ni hostile à son mariage qu'elle y aurait pensé. Cependant, il restait une dernière personne et elle espérait que cela se passe comme avec la sœur de Toshiro.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du capitaine le la dixième division, Toshiro avais expliqué à Isshin et a Ichigo le problème de Karin et de son zanpakuto. Tous deux furent des plus perplexes.

- et elle a parlé de ton zanpakuto sans que tu n lui ai jamais dit son nom ?

- non, en effet, et celui-ci devrait être son frère.

- tu as demandé à Hyōrinmaru ? demanda Ichigo.

- je lui en ai parlé mais je n'ai pu en tirer qu'un « tu verras en temps voulu, elle en a déjà trop dit »

- pas plus concluent que ça alors ?

- non, j'ai demande a Matsumoto de faire des recherches mais aujourd'hui elle est avec Karin elle ne peut pas avancer. Répondit Toshiro visiblement épuisé de la situation. Je vais devoir vous laisser j'ai une réunion avec le commandant-capitaine.

- pas de problème on va faire un tour, et on te retrouve ce soir pour le grand jour ! dit Isshin des plus enjoués.

- oui… c'est ça. Répondit Toshiro avant de s'en aller en shunpo.

- cette histoire de zanpakuto non complet me travaille. Dit Isshin.

- moi aussi, c'est la première fois que tu entends parler de ça papa ?

- je crois bien, mais je ne suis pas assez vieux pour tout savoir.

- tu as quel Age ?

- plus que toi, mais pas assez pour tout connaitre.

Isshin, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et commença à fouiller.

- hey, ce n'est pas chez toi ! Ne fouille pas comme ça ! s'écria Ichigo devant l'attitude de son père.

- j'y étais avant, et cette bibliothèque c'est en grande partie moi qui l'ai remplie même si Toshiro y a pas mal contribué. Mais là il faut des infos.

Ichigo soupira profondément et alla aider son père.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

De son coté, Karin était en compagnie de sa sœur et de trois femmes lieutenantes de la soul society chez une vieille dame, qui lui souriait tendrement.

- je suis heureuse que Toshiro ait une femme comme vous. Dit la vieille dame.

- Je suis flattée d'entendre ça. Dit Karin avec toute la distinction dont elle était capable.

- il a enfin pu trouver quelqu'un qui le comprenne, j'en suis heureuse.

- vous n'êtes pas tout à fait au courant, grand-mère. Commença hinamori. C'est le mariage de l'horuda et du Kurikeita.

La vieille dame souris.

- je le savais déjà. Mais tu es bien Karin Kurosaki non ?

- oui, madame. Répondit Karin intriguée que la femme connaisse son nom avant qu'elle ne se soit présentée.

- Dans ce cas je ne retire rien de ce que je viens de dire. Toshiro m'as souvent parlé de toi.

Tous furent étonnés, Toshiro parler de Karin a sa mamie. C'était très étonnait venant de lui froid comme il est. Et puis même Toshiro parler d'une fille a se grand-mère restait quelque chose de difficile à imaginer pour quasiment toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

- je suis flattée madame.

- bien, nous avons du retard, il faut se presser il est bientôt l'heure. Fis la vieille dame en se relevant péniblement.

- HA oui, tu as raison grand-mère allons-y. s'écria hinamori.

Rukia et Matsumoto virent voir Karin.

- Nous te laissons la, dit Rukia. On se reverra pendant la cérémonie.

La vieille dame vient à la rencontre de Karin et demanda.

- Tu ne nous as pas présenté la jeune fille qui est avec toi. Dit-elle en désignant Yuzu qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la journée visiblement dépassée par les évènements.

- ah oui excusez-moi, voici ma sœur jumelle, elle s'appelle Yuzu.

- Enchantée ma petite Yuzu.

Yuzu sourit timidement à la vieille femme qui lui adressait la parole.

- moi de même madame.

- ne soit pas si stressé nous allons former une famille. Lui répondit calmement la vieille dame.

- vous avez raison, mais je suis du monde des vivants je ne connais rien aux coutumes d'ici. Répondit Yuzu avec une petite voix.

- ne t'en fais pas, suis nous et tout ira bien. Lui fis hinamori en la prennent par la main. Nous somme toutes deux des demoiselles d'honneur alors mous allons être ensemble un bon bout de temps.

Hinamori entraina Yuzu dans la pièce voisine. Laissant Karin avec la grand-mère de Toshiro.

- nous avons tant à faire, il ne faut pas trainer.

Et il est vrai que beaucoup de choses se sont déroulé pendant le reste de la journée que Karin n'eut pas le temps de respirer entre le maquillage et l'habillage et tout ce qui allais avec ça. Qu'il était déjà l'heure d'y aller.

Tout le monde était là, elle voyait tous les hauts représentants shinigami enter dans la salle. Elle était vraiment stressée. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'informer du déroulement des choses ici à la soul society. Elle ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression ou faire regretter à Toshiro de l'avoir épousée, elle allait être la femme d'une shinigami haut placé, il fallait être à la hauteur.

- Karin ! s'écrièrent hinamori et Yusu en voyant que celle-ci se rongeais les ongles. On vient tout juste de te mettre du vernis !

- excusez-moi. Fis Karin faiblement.

-Bon il va être l'heure, ta robe est prête tu vas la mettre. Dit hinamori.

Cette robe est en fait un kimono des plus majestueux, et visiblement très encombrant il fallait mieux attendre pour mettre la dernière partie de celui-ci. La mamie et hinamori s'attelèrent à lui faire enfiler. Une musique parvint à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui stressait déjà beaucoup lui annonçant le coup de grâce.

Karin aux côtés de son père s'avançait dans une pièce circulaire ou se trouvait tous les hauts représentants de la soul society et au centre ce celle-ci, une estrade ou se trouvait Toshiro dans ses meilleurs vêtements aux cotée de sa grand –mère et d'Ichigo ainsi qu'un vieil homme en tenue de cérémonie. Il était tellement habillé étrangement, que la première image qui vint à l'esprit de Karin fut : celle d'un sorcier auprès de sa marmite. Elle dut faire un effort monstrueux pour ne pas éclater de rire. Sauf queutard elle croisa les yeux azur de Toshiro, cette dernière ne pouvais quitter les quitter et tous les deux échangèrent ce regard jusqu'à ce que Karin arrive a même niveau que Toshiro.

La cérémonie fut longue, très longue, Karin n'en pouvais plus, le sorcier ne cessait de raconter des trucs inintéressant et son principal combat fus celui contre le sommeil et les bâillements. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Toshiro qui s'en amusait plus qu'il n'écoutait le vieil homme.

- Levez-vous ! dit le sorcier aux deux jeunes gens.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et se levèrent.

- Nous avons ici deux personnes qui vont s'unir, Karin Kurosaki, souhaitez-vous comme mari Toshiro Hitsugaya ici présent ?

- oui monsieur.

- quand à vous, Toshiro Hitsugaya, souhaitez-vous comme femme Karin Kurosaki ici présente ?

- oui.

Une vague de cris s'éleva dans la salle qui était depuis le début d'un calme assourdissant. Toshiro pris Karin dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Une multitude de pétales tombèrent sur eux sous les applaudissements de tous.

- Toshiro Hitsugaya, Karin Hitsugaya, je vous déclare unis par le mariage.

Se faire appeler ainsi, Karin eut un petit sursaut. Elle était désormais Karin Hitsugaya. Ce nom lui plaisait. Toshiro pris sa main et l'entraina vers la sortie. Une fois dehors la foule les avais suivis et de multiples félicitations leur firent souhaité avant que chacun parte. Il ne restait que Karin, Toshiro, Yuzu, Isshin, Ichigo, Momo, et la grand-mère de Toshiro.

La suite de la nuit se passa dans l'appartement de Toshiro, devant un diner ou tous s'amusèrent bien plus que pendant la cérémonie. Une fois tous partis ou couché dans la chambre d'amis. Karin se trouvait dans la chambre avec Toshiro. Tous deux assis sur le lit discutaient.

- Je m'appelle Hitsugaya maintenant. Ça fait bizarre.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si j'aime, mais c'est étrange. Je ne suis pas habituée.

- oui je comprends.

Karin ne put retenir un bâillement.

- désolé, mais j'en pouvais plus de ce sorcier.

- J'ai bien vu. Dit Toshiro en souriant. Tu as bien tenu.

- je sais que ça ne se fessait pas mais j'en avais vraiment marre. Heureusement que je le fais qu'une fois.

- oui pour moi aussi c'est suffisant.

Ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. Toshiro bailla à son tour.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait bien qu'on aille se coucher. Fis remarquer Karin.

- oui, je crois aussi. Demain sera une longue journée.

Toshiro s'allongea sur le dos et Karin vint poser sa tête sur son torque. Ce qui surprit celui-ci.

- je suis ta femme, je fais ce que je veux de toi.

- vraiment ?répondit Toshiro avec un air de reproche.

- oui j'ai tous les droits maintenant. Dit Karin avec un air enfantin.

- donc moi aussi, je suis ton mari donc je peux faire ça. Dit Toshiro malicieusement en prenant possession des lèvres de Karin.

- oui tu as le droit, moi je peux aussi faire ça. Dit la jeune femme en passant ses mains sur le torse de son ami.

Toshiro frémis, elle avait placé ses mains sous son kimono et elles touchaient directement sa peau.

- oui… mois j'ai le droit de…

Il prit Karin par la taille et la fis passer à califourchon sur lui. Elle le regardait quelque peu surprise mais un regard malicieux de la part de Toshiro lui fit perdre le cours du temps. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser mais celui-ci tourna la tête ce qui fait qu'elle embrassa son cou. Toshiro fis gambader ses main sous le kimono de Karin, ce contact sous sa peau nue la fis frémir.

- j'ai le droit de faire ça. Dit Toshiro en faisant gambader ses mains sur le corps de Karin qui commençait à avoir le souffle cour.

- o… oui et moi … elle lui enleva le haut de son kimono, tout ce corps m'appartient.

Il n'en fallait pas plus a Toshiro pour ne plus rien contrôler et se faire submerger par le désir. Il lui défit à son tour son kimono de cérémonie et embrasser la moindre petite parcelle de son corps. La faisant frémir à chacun d'eux.

La nuit qu'ils passèrent à s'aimer fut des plus merveilleuses pour les deux, Karin n'avais plus de soucis à se faire, elle ne pouvait être plus qu'à celui qu'elle aimait, pour l'éternité.


	17. Chapter 17

Le lendemain matin, Yuzu comme à son habitude était la première debout, mais dans l'appartement de Toshiro. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire comme chez elle. Elle attend dans le salon que quelqu'un se réveille. Ce fut Toshiro lui-même qui fut le premier a pointé le bout de son nez. Il était seulement vêtu de son bas de kimono et était encore un peu endormi. Quand il vit sa nouvelle belle-sœur dans le salon il la salua.

- Bonjour, Yuzu.

- Bonjour.

- Tu ne t'es pas servie à manger ? remarqua Toshiro surpris.

- Non, je ne suis pas chez moi. Répondit presque mécaniquement Yuzu.

- Tu pouvais, si tu savais combien le font sans se poser la question.

- je ne suis pas comme ça.

- je vois ça.

Il sortit quelques gâteaux et quelques bols quand Karin à son tour apparu dans la cuisine vêtue comme Toshiro de son kimono blanc. Elle sourit a Yuzu et lui fis un signe de la main au quel sa sœur répondit et alla dans la cuisine voir son nouvel époux.

- Bien dormis ? demanda-il en l'embrassant

- peu, mais bien. Lui répondit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

Voyant cet échange Yuzu se sentit mal à l'aise. Et commanda à tortiller ses doigts quand les deux arrivèrent avec le nécessaire pour le petit déjeuné.

- Tu ne vas pas travailler ? demanda Karin a Toshiro.

- je peux y aller plus tard aujourd'hui.

- tant mieux alors. Dit Karin.

- Oui mais tu viendras avec moi aujourd'hui, tu dois connaitre ton affiliation ce midi.

- Ha, oui c'est vrais, j'avais zappé. Tu connais déjà ce qu'il en est n'est est-ce pas ? S'excitait d'un coup Karin qui était rongée par l'impatience.

- bien sûr mais je ne dirais rien.

- Hooooo…. Mais ne t'es pas gentil.

- dis ce que tu veux je dirais rien. Répondit Toshiro avec un ton plus qu'autoritaire

La discussion ressemblait vraiment à un couple. Yuzu souriais quand une main sur sa tête la fis sortir de sa contemplation, Ichigo venais d'arriver.

- bonjour Ichigo. Fis Yuzu.

- Yuzu. Lui répondit-il

- Kurosaki, bien dormis ? demanda Toshiro.

- bien merci. Ça va Karin ?

- oui, bonjour ichi-nii.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, tous échangeaient sur la suite des évènements surtout du fait de l'insertion de Karin aux treize divisions et rester dans le monde réel, chose qu'Ichigo avais du mal admettre en plus du mariage de sa sœur. Puis Isshin arriva.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'écria celui-ci avant de s'asseoir à table. Ha ca fais étrange de revenir ici bien que rien n'ai changé.

- J'n'ai pas le temps pour la déco. Fis simplement Toshiro.

- j'ai pu parler à Matsumoto après la cérémonie et elle m'a transmis les informations sur ce que tu lui avais demandé de rechercher. Dit Isshin en tendant une petite pile de papier à Toshiro.

- je me suis permis de les lires et ce qu'ils contiennent est vraiment intéressant.

Toshiro feuilletais rapidement les feuilles que lui avais transmis Isshin.

- je vais vous le résumer, il est dit que plusieurs fois dans l'histoire ont été créées des zanpakuto dit jumeaux. Ceux-ci sont le plus souvent scellés dans la même personne. Plus rarement ces zanpakuto, bien plus puissants que les précédents sont chacun dans deux êtres différents.

- Oui continue papa. Dit Karin

- j'allais le faire sans ton aide. Fis remarquer Isshin avec une grimace enfantine. On dit Que ces zanpakuto, ont une énergie très forte, et que les deux personnes doivent avoir une pleine confiance pour pouvoir utiliser le dernier stade de libération des zanpakuto.

- oui, je vois. Fis Toshiro. Donc en plus de cette confiance, il faut autre chose non ?

- Tu es bien perspicace mon cher, en effet pour pouvoir utiliser cette forme de libération, il faudra que chacun aille dans le monde spirituel de l'autre d'où la confiance.

Plus personne ne parlais, cette nouvelle était des plus intéressante mais aussi des plus compliquée. Tous étaient à réfléchir.

- comment se nomme cette technique ? demanda Toshiro.

- d'après ce que j'ai lu, elle s'appelle Atsumitsu.

Tous eurent du mal à déglutir, rein que le nom de cette technique était impressionnant.

Puis, il fut l'heure des au revoir pour Karin et sa famille, elle allais rester encore aujourd'hui à la soul society avant de rentrer. Karin pris Yuzu dans ses bras, elle s'en voulait beaucoup, sa sœur était vraiment mise en arrière-plan depuis quelque temps. Son père la salua puis il repartit pendant que Karin allais de son côté avec Toshiro à l'endroit convenu de sa convocation. De son côté Ichigo qui était réquisitionné par Rukia en plus du fait qu'il doive rentrer avec Karin le soir était resté à la soul society.

Sur le chemin, Toshiro convenu avec Karin de s'entrainer à cette technique en plus de son entrainement pour le bankai qu'elle avait à peine entamé. Par la suite, tous deux se rendirent au bureau du capitaine commandant pour que Karin connaisse son affiliation.

Dans l'immense bureau du commandant capitaine, Karin se trouvait minuscule et l'homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas des plus rassurants.

- Hitsugaya Karin, suite à la délibération qui a eu lieu hier et à vos conditions quand à votre intégration aux armées. Il a été décidé que vous rejoindrez la dixième division. Vos exigences ne permettent pas votre intégration aux autres divisions.

- Je vois merci bien monsieur.

- de plus, vous serez en plus de votre frère, une shinigami sur terre dans votre ville natale. Le capitaine Hitsugaya se règlera de votre présence ou non à la soul society. Cependant votre frère ne faisant pas partie intégrante des armées de la cour, n'as pas la même obligation que les vôtres. Il vous faudra vous plier aux ordres venant de notre part.

Karin s'inclina en signe d'acceptation.

- vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Ce qu'elle fit au plus vite l'ambiance qui régnait dans ce bureau ne lui convenait pas, beaucoup trop stricte et étouffante bien malgré le fait que le bureau soit démesurément grand.

Toshiro, lui, avais dû partir pour son bureau et un shinigami de la division l'attendais à la sortie du bureau.

- Bonjour hitsugaya-san. La salua respectueusement l'homme qui l'attendait.

- appelle moi Karin, je ne suis pas ton supérieur. Répondit Karin un peu gênée et peu habituée à cette distinction dont elle faisait preuve.

- oui excusez-moi.

- tutoie moi aussi.

- bien. Donc je suis Hanabi Usagi, dixième siège de la dixième division. J'ai pour mission de vous présenter à toute la division car le capitaine est occupé et il vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser.

- Oui, d'accord. Ya encore du chemin avant que tu puisses me tutoyer toi.

- oui j'en suis navré. S'excusa de nouveau l'homme.

- Bon tant pis mais essaye quand même.

Il acquiesça et tous deux partirent vers les locaux de la dixième division. Hanabi lui fis visiter et rencontre du monde. Les locaux était grand, il était déjà l'heure de manger quand ils eurent terminé leur tous des lieux. Karin et Hanabi avais sympathisé et riais ensemble quand ils entrèrent dans la cantine. Ou toute ou presque toute la division était présente dans devant de grandes tables alignées strictement. Quand ils entrèrent tous se retournèrent pour contempler la nouvelle femme du capitaine. Karin quand a elle cherchait des yeux son mari mais il ne semblait pas être présent.

- Il n'est pas là, il ne mange pas ici ce midi. Son travail a pris du retard. Lui confia Hanabi.

- je vois, tu vas devoir me supporter encore un moment alors.

- c'n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas mal loti et je comprends le capitaine pour ce qui est de vous avoir choisis. Vous n'estes pas comme les autres.

- arrête s'il te plait je n'aime pas ça. Répondit Karin tout en prenant un peu plus de distance.

- excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas… je… voulais dire que vous être admirables…. Je … me suis mal exprimé… s'emporta Hanabi.

- laisse. Mangeons.

Karin s'assit à une place libre à côté d'Hanabi et discuta avec ses autres voisins de table qui furent bien surpris de se trouver en compagnie de la femme de leur capitaine. L'après-midi, Karin ne resta pas longtemps avec Hanabi car Toshiro la fis demander dans son bureau.

- excuse-moi de ne pas être resté mais on m'appelait ailleurs.

- t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas fâchée. Et suis assez grande pour comprendre ça.

- je le sais mais je préfère m'excuser. Tu pourras bientôt les reprendre tes cours. Tu rentreras avec ton frère ce soir.

- je ne serai pas là ce soir…

- non… mais tu rentres quand tu veux.

Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille et elle s'approcha de son capitaine dangereusement. Voyant cela, Toshiro qui ne voulait pas perdre pied dit.

- pas ici, c'est aussi le bureau de Matsumoto.

- dommage, j'avais bien aimé cette nuit. Tu étais très diffèrent, c'est une facette de toi qui n'est qu'à moi.

- tu peux en être sure je ne la montrerais a personne d'autre… dit Toshiro en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Karin.

- partir va être plus dur que je le pensais.

- pas seulement pour toi.

- je rentrerais tous les week end.

- j'espère bien.

Le soir même, Karin en compagnie de son frère quitta la soul society. Les au revoir furent compliqués pour Karin et Toshiro qui essayait de ne pas se montrer trop expressif au vue de la foule qui était présente. Ichigo et Rukia de leur cote furent difficilement séparable, la jeune femme s'était blottie dans les bras du shinigami représentant.

Le soir même, Karin était avec son frère sur la route pour la maison.

- tu t'es drôlement rapproché de Rukia ce derniers temps. Fis remarquer Karin.

- pas spécialement. Fis son frère rapidement rouge.

- vous allez bien ensemble en tout cas.

- merci… lui répondit son frère, vous aussi.

- merci…

Le reste du chemin fut des plus silencieux. Une fois à la maison, ils furent accueillis à bras ouverts pas Isshin et Yuzu qui les attendaient pour manger. Tous étaient heureux, et la soirée se passa au mieux. Mais dans l'ombre, ayant appris la nouvelle, les adversaires avancent leurs pions et attendent le bon moment pour frapper.


	18. Chapter 18

La semaine qui suivit, Karin avais repris les cours, sous son nom de jeune fille. Comme elle le disait si bien. Rida n'est pas revenu en cours pendant cette semaine. Puis il fut temps de retourner à la soul society pour la première fois depuis son mariage et Karin allais pour la première fois faire le trajet seule. Elle était un peu anxieuse quand elle vit qu'un simple papillon lui servait de guide. Elle s'engouffra dans le portail d'Urahara après avoir salué tout le monde.

De son côté Toshiro avais en plus de son travail basique, avais fait des recherches sur cette fameuse technique d'Atsumitsu. Cette technique, avais l'ai bien puissante. Et semblais ne pas avoir de forme caractéristique. Cette forme dépendait surtout de la personne plus que des zanpakuto. Il sortit bien vite de ses papiers quand il vit l'heure de l'arrivée de Karin arriver. Il fut le premier sur le lieu pour l'accueillir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin laissant apparaitre Karin, celle-ci ne se gênât pas pour se jeter dans les bras de Toshiro.

Puis tous deux, gagnèrent les appartements du capitaine de la dixième division.

- Tu sais, je crois bien que c'est la plus longue de toute la semaine. Fis remarque Karin.

- Pas seulement pour toi. Répondit Toshiro.

- je sais, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle le doubla dans sa course pour la maison et se mis à rire. Toshiro ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette provocation, à son tour accéléra sa course et n'eut aucun mal à devancer Karin et arriver avant elle au pas de la porte. Et l'attendis vainqueur.

- Je ne fais pas encore le poids. Fis remarque Karin avec une moue boudeuse.

- Oui, tu es trop jeune de quarante ans. Lui répondit Toshiro avec un air moqueur.

- arrête de me dire ça, c'est bizarre.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Toshiro.

- Bah, je suis quarante ans plus jeunes que toi. Tu sais ce que sa représente dans la monde réel ?

Toshiro ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à cette réflexion et Karin de croiser les bras devant sa réaction.

- Bah, on peut dire que je suis bien conservé… pour un Papy Répondit Toshiro au bord de la crise de rire.

- Mais arrête ! S'exclama Karin.

Il ouvrit la porte et Karin se jeta à son cou tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Toshiro en profita pour entrer. Quand ils viennent à se séparer, ils restèrent un bon moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Puis Au moment du repas, Toshiro entama la discussion sur l'Atsumitsu.

- tu sais, Karin, il va falloir utiliser astucieusement le temps qu'on a ensemble.

- Oui, répondit Karin avec un air sou entendu. Je suis parfaitement d'accord.

- Arrête tu veux ? Fis Toshiro un peu plus sérieux. Cette technique, Atsumitsu et ton entrainement. Il ne faut rien lâcher surtout pas maintenant.

- mais, maintenant que je me suis mariée avec toi et que l'on a… fait ce qu'il fallait. Ils n'ont plus rien à faire de moi.

- détrompe-toi. Répondit Toshiro. Tu ne te rappelle pas de ce qu'on t'a dit sur les horudas ?

- Qu'elle nait de la précédente horuda. Et que son premier fils détenait une puissante force. Récita Karin.

- On ne t'a pas dit ce qui se passait si l'horuda venais à mourir ? demanda froidement Toshiro.

Karin n'en répondit pas sur le moment. Non, elle n'y avait jamais pensé et on ne lui avait rein dit à ce sujet. Elle regarda Toshiro tout en ayant perdu son sourire.

- Non, qu'est ce qui ce passe dans ce cas ? Se hésita Karin.

- Une nouvelle nait, une nouvelle chance pour eux. Maintenant que tu ne leur est plus d'aucune utilité ils vont chercher à te tuer. De sorte à avoir une nouvelle horuda.

- Ha… fus le seul son qu'elle put sortir à ce moment.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut plus rien lâcher surtout pas maintenant.

- Hum, acquiesça Karin, tu as raison. Donc qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? lui demanda Karin avec une petite voix, montrant qu'elle avait bien écouté Toshiro

- Ton père a dit qu'il fallait une confiance totale entre les deux personnes et que pour cela que chacun puisse aller dans le monde intérieur de l'autre.

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

- J'en ai discuté avec Hyōrinmaru. Et il va falloir qu'on essaye au plus vite.

- Oui tu as raison. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Moerumaru moi par contre. Fis remarquer Karin.

Toshiro qui avais terminé son repas se leva et alla ranger et nettoyer la vaisselle, suivis de près de Karin.

- On va essayer ce soir. Dit Karin dans son dos.

- oui, ce sera déjà une bonne chose.

Peu après, tous les deux se rendirent dans le petit jardin et s'assirent en tailleur face a face et chacun ayant son sabre face a lui.

Karin posa Moerumaru sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux, et ce Fus presque instantanément qu'elle se retrouva dans le monde immaculé de Moerumaru, ou celle-ci apparut embrassant tout ce que son corps incandescent touchait.

« Te voilà, enfin Karin. »

- ca faisait longtemps en effet.

« Seulement une petite semaine. Mais tu n'es pas là par hasard »

- Non, j'ai trouvé Hyōrinmaru.

« Je l'avais vu »

- que dois-je faire pour que vous soyez complet ?

« Ne te l'on pas déjà dit ? »

- Je sais que je dois aller dans le monde de Toshiro mais comment ?

« Hum, tu n'as pas beaucoup de jugeote par rapport à ton mari. Fis remarquer Moerumaru. Regarde qui arrive. »

Karin se retourna et vis au loin arriver Toshiro qui avec le fond blanc de ce monde avais les cheveux qui disparaissaient. Elle lui sourit.

- Bien le bonjour, Moerumaru. Fis Toshiro.

« Bien le bonjour petit homme, répondit Moerumaru. »

A l'entente de cette phrase Toshiro eut un mauvais rictus, cependant il ne relave rien.

- Puis-je recevoir votre enseignement ? demanda Toshiro.

« Tant que Karin n'aura pas pu traverser, je ne pourrais rien t'enseigner. »

Karin se sentit mal d'un coup, elle avait les yeux du dragon ainsi que ceux de Toshiro rivées sur elle.

- moi, je veux bien, fis Karin. Mais il faudrait qu'on me dise comment partir.

- tu n'as pas compris ? S'étonna Toshiro.

- non, vu que je gêne encore ici.

Toshiro soupira en souriant.

« Tu n'as qu'à trouver par toi-même »

La parole du dragon était pleine de reproche. Karin s'en voulais de bloquer mais rien ne lui permettais de savoir. Elle avait beau réfléchir elle ne trouvait pas. Puis il fut temps, Toshiro repartis dans son monde et Karin sortit du sien.

Tous deux visiblement épuisés, se rendirent dans la chambre à coucher, Karin sur le ventre et Toshiro sur le dos. Tous deux ne dormaient pas mais se regardaient, Karin toujours à réfléchir à la solution et Toshiro qui la dévorait du regard.

- arrête Toshiro, je n'y arrivai pas. Ça m'énerve.

- C'n'est pourtant pas difficile.

- mais arrête de dire ça. Le frappa sur le ventre Karin. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être stupide là.

- Aie, t'y vas pas de main morte. Fis remarquer Toshiro qui se massait sur l'endroit ou avais reçut Le coup. Je vais te donner un indice si tu veux.

- ho oui ! Dit moi ! S'impatienta Karin.

Toshiro soupira.

- Incorrigible, Bon il faut que tu trouves la chose qui est le contraire de ce qui tu es. En somme ce que je suis, dans ton monde. J'avoue que ce n'est pas facile dans le tien vu que tout es blanc mais bon.

Karin se releva d'un coup des Etoiles dans les yeux.

-qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- j'ai compris ! s'écriât-t-elle.

Elle prit la main de Toshiro et s'assoir en tailleur devant lui tout en saisissant Moerumaru et en fermant les yeux.

- On y retourne. Ordonna Karin.

Une fois de nouveau face à Moerumaru la dragonne lui posa la question.

« Alors as-tu compris ? »

- Oui ! s'exclama Karin.

La dragonne ferma les yeux comme résigne puis pris une forme humaine.

« Très bien quel est la réponse ? »

Karin en répondit pas au début et se contenta de marcher dans ce monde immaculé a la recherche de que qu'elle cherchait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant un arbre banc tout comme le reste de cet endroit et a cet Arbre actais accroché une feuille d'un bleu turquoise qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler les yeux d'une certaine personne elle sourit.

« Comme quoi tu n'es pas si stupide que tu en a l'ai petite femme »

- Merci Moerumaru.

« Ce n'est rien.. »

De son côté Toshiro avais fait de même et se tenais devant Hyōrinmaru et tous deux contemplaient l'étendue Gellée que constituais le monde de Toshiro.

« Tu as bien changé en si peu de temps avec elle »

- Crois-tu que c'est mal.

« Non, ton cœur en est la preuve tu lui fais assez confiance pour qu'elle puisse venir jusqu'ici. Ceci est la preuve de ton changement et de l'apaisement de ton cœur »

Toshiro esquissa un sourire.

- oui, tu dois avoir raison, je ne suis plus seul maintenant.

Puis Karin apparus dans un éclat de flammèches qui vinrent maigrement réchauffer le froid polaire qui résignait dans ce monde. Karin se redressa et souris avant de frissonner.

- Waouh ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il fait vachement frios ici.

« Venu de la bouche de l'enfant du feu rien n'est plus étonnant » fis remarquer Hyōrinmaru.

- HA ! s'écria Karin tout en se tournant vers le dragon tout en prenant la peine de s'incliner face à lui. Enchantée monsieur.

« Bien, nous allons commencer l'entrainement »

Le dragon battu des ailes si fortement qu'il balaya une grande quantité de neige recouvrant ainsi Karin de cette masse blanche. Toshiro qui ne s'y attendais pas non plus fus projette sur le côté avant d'être happé dans le monde de Karin.

Toshiro se trouvait maintenant sur une étendue d'herbe, devant, lui un dragon de feu.

« Bien il n'y a pas plus de temps à perdre. »

C'est ainsi que l'entrainement pour la maitrise de l'Atsumitsu commensal pour les Karin et Toshiro. Le but de l'entrainement : pouvoir maitriser leur élément contraire. Karin bravais le froid polaire de Hyōrinmaru pendant que Toshiro bravait la chaleur étouffante de Moerumaru.


	19. Chapter 19

Tout deux restèrent ainsi dans le monde de chacun pendant tout le week end. Si bien que l'absence du capitaine de la dixième division en avais inquiété plus d'un. Et quand on les trouva sur leur lit assis en tailleurs face à face avec leurs sabres entre eux ont compris qu'ils étaient en plein entrainement. Surtout quand on voyait leurs corps prendre différentes marques de luttes. Rangiku dut en informer le capitaine commandant sur la nature de l'indisposition de son capitaine, et quand celui-ci eut entendu la nouvelle, ne pus s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Chose qui ne lui arrivais pas souvent et le seul ordre qu'on donna Fu celui de convoquer Toshiro dans son bureau une fois que celui-ci serait disponible.

Les deux dragons mirent fin à l'entrainement au bout d'un peu plus d'une journée. Il était quatorze heures des dimanches quand Karin et Toshio sortirent de leur transe. Et l'effet ne se fit pas trop attendre et tous deux s'écroulèrent à peine après avoir pu sourire à l'autre.

C'est vers seize heure qu'ils furent tirées de leur sommeil par Matsumoto qui en les voyant dormir bien que la position soir quelque peu étrange ne se dérangea pas pour faire du bruit et ainsi réveiller Toshiro et on pouvait dire que celui-ci n'était pas de plus heureux de se faire réveiller ainsi.

- Matsumoto ! hurla Toshiro qui se le va mécontent et qui par la même occasion réveilla une Karin pas en meilleur était que lui.

- Mais Taicho. On vous convoque au bureau du capitaine commandant ! s'écria Matsumoto avec son air juvénile.

Toshiro se frotta l'arrière de la tête et soupira longuement.

- Je vais me préparer. Se contenta-t-il de dire

- oui et Karin tu repars chez toi dans une heure. Tu t'en rappelle ? demanda Matsumoto a Karin qui semblais se rendormir.

- Quoi ? s'écria Karin mais je ne suis là que depuis hier soir.

- ho que non vous êtes restés une bonne journée dans votre médiation étrange et rien ne pouvais vous en sortir.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère ? demanda Toshiro qui s'était rhabillé et était prêt a partir.

- Mais si Taicho ! On a essayé de vous réveiller hier mais rien n'eut d'effet.

Karin et Toshiro soupirèrent fortement. Il n'avaient pas du tout profité de ce week end comme ils le voulaient. Karin se le va à son tour. Pris Toshiro dans ses brais et tous deux s'échangèrent un baiser des plus long et passionné. Après cette démonstration d'amour Toshiro partit et Karin partit se doucher pendant que Matsumoto vaquais dans l'appartement de son capitaine et fouillais dans tous les placards a la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant.

Toshiro de son coté, se rendais en quatrième vitesse chez le commandant capitaine et il n'eut pas attendre que celui-ci arrive car les portes s'ouvrirent au moment de son arrivée. Et une vois des plus graves se fit entendre lui intimant de rentrer.

- Bien le bonjour, capitaine.

- Bonjour. Salua Toshiro.

- j'ai ouïe de vos agissements de ce week end.

- Je suis navré, je peux tout vous expliquer.

- il n'en n'est rien je suis au courent de la nature de cet agissement. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'il en découlera et ce que vous comptez faire quand elle aussi sera plus puissante que le rang de capitaine suite à cet entrainement.

Karin elle de son côté sortais d'une douche bien chaude. Elle s'habilla avec la tenue de shinigami basique. Et rejoignit Matsumoto dans le salon qu'était dans le canapé à étouffer des petits rires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? L'interrogea Karin

- Juste un paquet de photos du précédent capitaine et on peut dire qu'il y en a des gratinées regarde. La plantureuse blonde lui tendit un petit tas de photos qui vu leur état sembles bien vieilles. Sur la première on pouvait voir Isshin avec un Toshiro plus jeune. Ou les deux étaient assis en tailleurs et Isshin passait sa main dans les cheveux d'un Toshiro réprobateur. Sur la seconde on pouvait les voir avec Matsumoto devant le bâtiment principal de la dixième division. Sur chacune des photos Karin découvrais des deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie partager un passé qu'elle ignorait. Des expressions sur les visages de son père et de son mari qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Karin souris gentiment devant tous ces clichés. Et décida de prendre avec elle la première qu'elle trouvait très représentative des deux personnages.

Plus tard quand l'heure fus venue de partir Karin regarda une dernière fois le monde des morts avant de s'avancer dans le portail qui la ramenais chez elle.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis que Toshiro et Karin avaient commencés leur entrainement pour la maitrise de l'Atsumitsu. Karin à présent pouvais former quelques cristaux rouges qui résultaient de la technique de congélation des flammes qu'elle produisait normalement. De son côté Toshiro qui est bien plus expérimenté pouvais en plus des flammes bleues sortir de la dimension de Karin avec cette forme alors que Karin peinais a la provoquer à l'intérieur.

Les vacances d'automne venaient tout juste de commencer et Karin avais pris un peu de temps pour être avec ses amis le temps d'un match le soir avant de partit pour quinze jour à la soul society.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est bizarre ? demanda Ryohei pendant une pause.

- qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? demanda Karin.

- Bah, tu sais rida, celui qui est arrivés Ya trois mois et qui n'est plus venu depuis plus d'un mois maintenant.

- Ha… dit simplement Karin qui l'avaient visiblement sortit de l'esprit.

- Tu ne trouvas pas ?

- si, si c'est très bizarre, mais en même temps il était bizarre ce mec.

- ouais tu as raison.

Karin n'y avait plus fais attention et commença à réfléchir ? Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle savait qu'elle était une horuda et deux qu'elle était mariée avec Toshiro. Beaucoup trop de temps s'était écoulé et elle n'était toujours pas apte à maitriser l'Atsumitsu et encore moins le bankai. Elle se doutait bien que rida lui aussi de son côté se préparais. Cette inactivité de sa part n'était vraiment pas bon singe. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche et les vacances allaient le lui permettre. Et soupira longuement avant de se relever et de rejoindre ses amis.

Le soir, Karin était à son chez elle a la soul society. L'appartement n'avais plus grand-chose à voir avec l'ancien à chaque fois que Karin arrivais pour le week end elle amenait un petit truc à ajouter pour que cela soit moins triste. Et c'était réussi, elle avait réussi à déranger complètement l'appartement strictement tenu de son mari. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait tôt elle l'attendait dans l'appartement et discutai avec Moerumaru sur l'avancement de l'entrainement de Toshiro.

« Cet homme apprend vite, il maitrise sa partie à présent. »

- Vraiment ? Mais je suis super en retard.

« Oui, surtout que cette partie n'est que la première sur trois. »

- trois parties ?! S'étonna Karin.

« Oui, la première : pouvoir avec l'esprit opposé maitriser l'élément de cet esprit. Chose qu'il a réussi. La deuxième : celle de pouvoir fusionner vos deux pouvoirs. Et c'est pourquoi cette étape est la seconde imagine un moment si la glace et le feu se mélange sans y être préparé ? Il s'annule. »

- Ha oui je vois mieux. Mais quel est la troisième étape.

« Celle ou vous pourrez vous battre séparément. Dans la seconde phase l'un aura la position d'assaillant pendant que l'autre sera une sorte de réserve d'énergie un peu inefficace mais la puissance de l'attaquant sera très puissante mais cette attaque a un énorme point faible. »

- C'est vraiment trop cool. S'écria Karin. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

« Tout ne dépend plus que te toi à présent. »

Et Karin Fu sortie de sa discussion avec son sabre car Toshiro venais d'arriver et l'avais quelque peu secouée pour la saluer. Karin en croisant son regard lui souris avant de l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour.

- Alors comment c'est passé ta journée ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Normale. Répondit simplement Toshiro qui s'assit en face d'elle.

- J'ai appris que tu avais terminé de ton coté.

- oui, cela fait déjà deux semaines.

Karin le regardais avec une mauvaise grimace. Voyant cette tète Toshiro ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

- Mais arrête ! Se vexa Karin

- Ho tu devrais voir ta tête.

- mais arrête !

- Oui, tu as raison. Je sais que tu n'y es plus loin toi aussi. Tu veux continuer un peu ce soir ?

- oui ! J'en ai marre d'être en retard ! s'écria Karin qui sans plus tarder se mise en place.

Toshiro soupira et à son tour se plaça pour qu'elle puisse s'entrainer.

Karin resta ainsi plus de deux heures avec Hyōrinmaru qui ne la ménageait pas. Elle se battait présent contre celui-ci pour pouvoir stabiliser set calibrer ses attaques. Une fois qu'elle eut réussi à le toucher elle fut éjectée du monde de glace qui avais été son terrain d'entrainement tout comme Toshiro qui pendant l'entrainement des Karin était dans le monde de celle-ci, pour se retrouver dans son monde qui avais bien changé, des arbres entrèrent glacés avaient poussés dans cette plaine blanche immaculée. Dans le monde de Toshiro, une multitude de petites fleurs des quelle emmenaient des flammes recouvraient le sol de la steppe au pare avant aride.

Quand tout deux sortirent de leur monde respectif, un sourire de contentement se lisait sur le visage de Karin qui avaient enfin rattrapé son retard.

Le-le, demain, Karin se réveilla alors que Toshiro était déjà partit travailler. Elle qui pendant le temps qu'elle séjournait a la soul society se devais d'être un soldat comme les autre n'était pas au point au niveau des horaires, même après deux mois.

- Et merde je suis encore en retard. Et l'autre qui ne me réveille pas. S'énerva Karin en se relevant en quatrième vitesse.

Elle se prépara au plus vite quand elle vit qu'elle n'avait que dix petites minutes pour se rendre en salle ou le discourt de début de journée était donné. Elle y arriva tant bien que mal. Toshiro avais commencé avec Matsumoto à énoncer les buts de la journée. Son arrivée se fit remarquer par certain qui était à côté d'elle et lui valut plusieurs regard sous-entendus. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, dans la salle d'entrainement ou Toshiro donnais quelques astuces pour certains, Karin étai de son côté a essayer de maitriser un peu plus son maniement du sabre quand un homme plutôt musclé et grand vint lui adresser la parole.

- Hey, à ce qui parait t'es la femme de ce cher capitaine.

- oui et où est le problème ?

- Nulle part. Je voulais juste en avais la confirmation vu que tu es arrivée en retard.

- Ha… bah…

- essaye pas de t'expliquer c'est bon. Rit l'homme. Au fait je m'appelle Hiro Assaki.

- Karin Ku… Hitsugaya. Se pris Karin.

- Ha un lapsus ! s'écria hiro.

- arrête j'utilise toujours mon nom de jeune fille dans le monde réel.

- ah oui c'est vrai que t'en pas souvent de service ici.

Ils continuèrent à discuter joyeusement Karin en oubliais complètement son entrainement ce qui n'échappa pas à Toshiro qui commençait à bouillonner intérieurement, mais ne fis rien pour autant. Karin, qui bien malgré la présence plus qu'agréable d'hiro repris son entrainement.

Le soir, Karin et Toshiro au lieu de retourner chez eux partirent dans un coin à l'orée de la foret pour tester la seconde partie de l'Atsumitsu.

- Bon, commença Toshiro, allons-y, il dégaina son sabre.

- Oui c'est partit. Dis Karin tout en faisant de même

Tous deux ayant dégaine leurs sabres entrechoquèrent leurs lames dans un tintement de métal. Une lumière blanche jais de cet échange et au moment de l'extinction de ce faisceau lumineux, Karin et Toshiro avais réussi à sortir cette attaque. Toshiro tenais deux épées l'une plus grande que l'autre tandis que la plus petite se tenais comme une dague. Les deux épées étaient reliées entre elles et la chaine se continuais en s'enroulant sur le bras de Toshiro pour par la suite continuer sa course a celui de Karin remontant de son poignet jusqu'à ça tète ou pendais sur les côtés deux pendants l'un en forme de soleil l'autre en forme de lune. Cette forme dégageait une quantité plus qu'importante de pression spirituelle. SI bien que cette quantité va alerter la soul society qui avait dépêche deux capitaines sur place. Et quel ne furent Pas leurs surprise quand ils arrivèrent sur place et virent se résultat. Toshiro tourna la tête vers eux et en un instant, la transformation disparue le faisant sur le coup perdre l'équilibre tandis que de son côté Karin s'était écroulée de fatigue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'inquiéta kyoraku.

- L'Atsumitsu ? demanda Ukitake.

Toshiro se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Puis tous se tournèrent vers Karin qui s'était évanouie.

- Elle n'a pas tenue le coup. Fis remarquer L'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Nous allons l'amener à la quatrième division. En attendant capitaine Hitsugaya, allez rendre compte au commandant capitaine.

Toshiro ne put que s'y plier même si cela ne l'enchantais pas de laisser Karin dans cet était mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains.

Suite à cette fameuse nuit, Karin avais redoublé d'efforts pour maintenir l'Atsumitsu la plus longtemps possible. Elle avait aussi commencé son entrainement pour la maitrise du bankai. Cela avait duré tout le reste des vacances, Karin avais une meilleure maitrise de sa pression spirituelle.

Dans le monde réel, Une jeune fille aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux caramels marchais joyeusement au côté d'un garçon de son Age, celui-ci avais les cheveux d'une rouge écarlate. La rivière aux coté de laquelle ils marchaient reflétaient les derniers rayons du soleil qui se couchait. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils trouvèrent un banc et face à cette étendue d'eau tous les deux souriaient candidement.

- Hey, tu ne trouves pas que c'est beau ? demanda Jinta

- si c'est magnifique ! répondit Yuzu des Etoiles dans les yeux.

- il t'en faut pas beaucoup pour te mettre dans cet état dis donc la charria Jinta.

- oui, bah je te ferrais remarquer que c'est plus agréable d'âtre heureux que de ne pas l'être.

- oui je sais. Répondit-il tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Face à ce geste, Yuzu ferma les yeux. Jinta, enleva sa main peu après.

- tu penses qu'ils sont prêts ?

- je l'espère.

- ouais parque nous on l'est.

- oui plus que jamais. affirma Yuzu qui le leva pour faire face à Jinta. On va mettre un terme à cette situation.

- et commencer une nouvelle vie ? C'est ça ? Sourit Jinta.

- c'est ça.

C'était le jour de la rentrée et Karin qui s'était donnée à fond dans son entrainement tout au long des vacances était complètement vidée et c'est pour la première fois qu'elle arriva à l'école un jour de sport avec une dispense, elle, la fille la plus sportive de sa classe et peut-être même du lycée. Elle était très fatiguée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et cela ce voyais. Puis elle n'est pas allée en cours pendant trois jours histoire de récupérer un peu de sommeil. Le week end l'entrainement se fit un peu plus soft et Toshiro et Karin profitèrent d'être ensemble pour faire autre chose.

Puis plusieurs semaines passèrent et les allées et venue à la soul society de Karin était devenus une habitude pour tous. L'Atsumitsu était petit presque complété et il ne restait plus que la troisième étape de celui-ci à maitriser. Pour ce qui était du bankai, Karin l'avais maitrisé un peu plus tard et de ce fait son endurance pour l'Atsumitsu avais augmenté.

En ce week end Karin était en bordure de rukongai pour une mission de surveillance. Elle regardait les gens passer et détectait tout comportement déviant pour engouler le fauteur de trouble vite fais bien fais et renter au plus vite. Sauf que cette mission se trouva être l'une des plus ennuyeuses de toutes celles qu'il lui avait été donné de faire depuis qu'elle avait commencé. Elle décida d'aller s'asseoir sur une Rocher un peu plus loin tout en gardant sa concentration sur les pressions spirituelles des âmes de la ville. Tout en s'asseyant, elle soupira longuement. Sauf qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de trop se reposer que quelqu'un vint l'interpeler.

- Hitsugaya-san. L'interpelle une petite femme qui physiquement semblait avoir son Age.

- oui ? S'étonna Karin.

- je suis Nana, de votre division. On m'envoie pour vous dire que vous êtes convoquée au près du commandant capitaine .je viens pour vous remplacer le temps de cette convocation.

- Ha ok si tu veux. Mais je te le dis cette mission est super chiente.

- je m'en contenterais. Dit simplement nana qui se dirigeait à présent vers la ville.

Karin resta un moment à penser à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle, une fille venant du monde réel qui se marie comme ça a un capitaine et qui par la même occasion prenais les meilleurs travaux a ceux qui sont de ce monde et qui ont peut-être du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Karin soupira de nouveau, il fallait bien qu'elle trouve se place a un moment ou à une autre.

Elle arriva devant la salle de réunion des capitaines et on lui demanda de patienter. Peu de temps après la porte s'ouvrit et la vois du capitaine commandant se fit entendre. Karin entra directement sans rien demander. Tous les capitaines étaient présents toujours aussi strictement alignés. Le capitaine commandant pris la parole.

- Bien le bonjour Karin Hitsugaya.

- Bien le bonjour monsieur. Quel est la raison de ma convocation ?répondit Karin tout en s'inclinant face au commandant capitaine.

Un silence s'en suivit. Karin releva la tête et croisa une multitude de regards qui la toisaient tous assez perplexes. Puis le commandant capitaine repris da parole pour répondre a Karin.

- Une forte activité spirituelle a été détectée depuis plusieurs jours à karakura. Nous soupçonnons les Doboros d'en être la cause. Vous qui êtes notre plus porche soldat en mission dans cette zone. Vous n'aviez rien remarqué ?

- Non, répondit Karin à la fois surprise et mal l'aise face à ce reproche du commandant .J'en suis navrée.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet de cette convocation mais je tenais à vous en faire part pour que vous puissiez prendre le bon chemin.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe alors ?

- Nous avons une proposition à vous faire concernant une chose.

- Dites toujours. Répondit Karin méfiante vis-à-vis de cet homme.

- Le conseil ainsi que moi-même nous nous sommes réunis, dans le but de parler d'une certaine éventualité. Qui ne prendra effet que si vous acceptez.

- Cracher votre morceau ! s'écria Karin qui avais visiblement perdu toute patience et tout respect en si peu de temps pour le commentant.

- Il a été soulevé l'idée de vous promouvoir au rang de capitaine.

Karin ne répondit pas sur le coup de la chose. Elle se retourna pour voir toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle et tous avaient visiblement été prévenus car personne ne semblais étonné. Karin compta les personnes et ne compris pas il n'y avait pas de places de capitaines à promouvoir. Toutes les places étaient occupées par les hommes et des femmes de qualité. Un peu prise au dépourvu, Karin croisa le regard azur de son mari et se détendit aussi tôt et fis face au vieil homme qui se trouvait face à elle.

- Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre.

- C'est très simple. Nous avons ouï dire que votre avancement sur votre bankai était terminé et que vous êtes sur le point de terminer le troisième stade de l'Atsumitsu.

- Je ne vois pas me rapport.

- Il y en a pourtant un. Votre force actuelle déplace la plus part de certaines capitaines ici présents et de plus votre présence aux côtés du capitaine Hitsugaya est devenue importante pour que celui-ci puisse se battre à pleine puissance.

- J'ai peur de comprendre la. Soupira Karin.

- la proposition qui vous est faite est celle de devenir le second capitaine de la dixième division. Et vous formerez avec votre mari le premier couple de capitaine de la soule society. Cependant ce poste vous oblige à certaines choses comme participer à la vie de votre division et de représenter celle-ci a désertes causes comme les batailles ou aussi pour les recrutements. Cependant comme le capitaine Hitsugaya s'en sortait déjà très bien seul, votre travail en sera considérablement réduit. Seuls les véritables devoirs de capitaines vous seront confiés en cas d'absence de votre mari pour une mission ou autre motif. Acceptez-vous cette offre ?

- Je ne passe pas de test ?

- Vous avez l'approbation de plus de la majorité des capitaines. Il n'en est ainsi pas nécessaire.

- Dans ce cas, si cela ne m'empêche pas de rester postée sur le monde réel. Je vais accepter votre offre.

- très bien dans ce cas, l'annonce sera faite sous peu. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tous les capitaines partirent sans un mot pour Karin qui venaient d'être promue au même rang qu'eux. Toshiro l'attendais hors de la salle et sans savoir pourquoi Karin sentais différente comme si tous la jugeais sur sa différence et non sur sa valeur, aujourd'hui en était la parfaite preuve. On l'avait reconnue en tant que capitaine dans le but de compléter son mari, de n'être qu'un substitut. Toshiro qui voyait que Karin était perdue dans ses pensées vint à sa rencontre pour la faire sortir de la salle. A la sortie on lui remit le Haori de capitaine qu'elle saisit sans grand enthousiasme toujours dans cet état de pensée. Elle se sentait trop différente et voyais que cela dérangeais.


	20. Chapter 20

Cela faisait six mois que Karin était devenue Karin Hitsugaya, six mois qu'elle passait sa Vie entre sa vie de lycéenne normale et sa vie de shinigami a la soul society.

Karin était en retard, on était lundi et elle devait aller en cours, mais son réveil avait décidé de dormir lui aussi. Elle se retrouvait a courir pour arriver à l'heure à son premier cours de la journée. Fort heureusement, elle y arriva. Dans sa classe, rida ne s'était pas montré depuis six mois lui aussi. A croire que les Doboros avaient abandonné à la vie du fait qu'il se pouvait plus espérer avoir l'horuda.

- Kurosaki ! S'exclama Ryohei du fond de la classe.

- ha salut ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ryohei ?

- tu es dispos ce soir pour un match ?

- oui sans doute.

- cool ça faisait un baille que tu n'as pas jouée avec nous, j'espère que tu n'as pas rouillé.

- T'en fais pas pour ça.

Et pour sur l'entrainement qui avais suivit sa nomination au rang de capitaine avait été des plis intensifs. Karin devais gagner en endurance et ce sous les plus brefs délais. En plus elle avait son entrainement au bankai, celui-ci se révélais être un cadeau comparé à celui de l'Atsumitsu. Karin avais donc une condition physique des plus haute en ce moment et le fait qu'elle ait pu arriver à l'heure en cours en était la meilleure preuve.

La cour de français commença, Yuzu qui était arrivé en avance en tant que déléguée de classe entra et pris place à côté de sa sœur.

- Karin, tu t'en es sortie ?

- oui comme tu peux le voir, je suis là.

- tu es rentré à quelle heure hier ?

- Plutôt ce matin à trois heures, pour me lever à six.

- ma pauvre Karin….

Elle soupira, le plus dur était le lundi, car elle avait de plus en plus de mal à quitter Toshiro là-haut et elle arrivait de plus en plus tard pour le premier jour des cours. Tout le monde était calme dans la salle de classe et tous écoutais la prof expliquer son cour. Quand, tout à coup, la porte de la classe vola en éclats. Provoquant la panique dans la salle, la prof avais été projeté jusqu'à la fenêtre et un homme en tenue de Doboros de tenais dans l'encadrement de la porte. Karin pu comprendre qu'il s'agissait de rida. Celui-ci avança et se posa devant le professeur.

- madame, je viens voir Hitsugaya. Dites-moi ou elle se trouve.

Le professeur était dubitative, il n'avait pas d'élèves a ce nom dans cette classe.

- je ne vois pas …. Tenta la pauvre dame complètement terrorisée par l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Rida avais déjà pris le cou de la prof et la maintenais en l'air.

- qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? Je sais qu'elle est la ! dit-il en se transformant peu à peu en elle sous les yeux plus qu'effrayés des élèves. Karin avais tout de suite compris qu'il venait la chercher elle mais Yuzu la tenais fermement et tremblais de tout son être. Rida ayant terminé sa transformation se plaça devant toute la salle.

- Bon, dit-il avec la même voix que le prof qui à présent gisait à terre. Nous allons faire l'appel.

Personne ne bougeais plus, sachant que ce n'étais pas leur professeur. Voyant le peu de réactivité de la part des élevés, il soupira.

- Bon, en fait non. On va changer. Il joignit ses mains et s'écria Akiraka !

Toute la salle aurais cru qu'il lancerait une attaque offensive mais rien en se passa de notable.

- Bon, je veux votre entière participation. Je chercher Hitsugaya. Menez-y-moi.

- mais Toshiro n'as jamais été scolarisé ici ! s'écria Ryohei. Arrêtez, il n'y a pas d'Hitsugaya ici.

- Ah bon ? Mais je te parle pas de Toshiro moi, il ne m'importe pas. Le cherche sa femme moi.

- sa femme ? Il est marié, à dix-sept ans ? S'étonna d'autant plus Ryohei.

Rida avança vers Ryohei qui s'était un peu avancé et qui maintenant tremblais comme une feuille. Il allait pour poser la main sur celui-ci quand Karin n'en pouvant plus l'en empêcha.

- Kurosaki ? s'écria toute la classe.

- Kurosaki ? S'étonna Rida. Tu as gardé ce nom sur terre alors ?

- oui, ça te dérange ? Cracha presque Karin tellement elle était énervée.

- non, tu pourrais t'appeler patate rien ne changerais.

Ryohei derrière Karin ne comprenais plus rien.

- qu'est ce qui se passe Kurosaki ?

- j'n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Dit-elle.

Rida recula. Et se tourna vers la classe.

- bon vous n'étés plus utile puisque j'ai trouvé qui je cherchais. Mais je vais quand même vous révéler quelque chose.

Il se retourna vers Karin qui était désormais en position défensive et en un éclair, il avait sa main dans le crane de celle-ci. Aucun sang ne coula. Tout le monde était choqué, plusieurs filles ne purent réprimer un cri d'horreur. Puis il retira sa main rapidement tenant Karin en tenue se shinigami devant lui.

- tu perds ton temps ils ne peuvent pas…

- détrompe toi, dit rida, regarde.

Karin se retourna et vis que toute la classe la regardais étrangement. Ryohei était de plus des emparé.

- cela s'appelle Akiraka, cette technique permet à tous de voir les shinigami. Même au plus dénué de pression spirituelle.

Karin n'en croyais pas ses yeux toute sa classe était la et la voyant en tant que shinigami. Un sifflement vint perturber cette situation. Rida en était la cause.

- Mais c'est que madame à bien monté en grade. Dit-il en désignant le Haori blanc que celle-ci portais sur ces épaules. Mais je croyais que c'était Ton cher et tendre mairie qui était capitaine de la dixième division.

- Mais, tu n'es rien sans lui, tu es la plus faible, dit rida des plus sarcastique.

- tu crois que c'est juste pour la déco que j'ai été promue a ce rang ? J'ai monté ce que je valais.

- ho, vraiment ? Fis rida visiblement surpris.

Voyant qu'il se foutait d'elle Karin en eut assez et dégaina son sabre. Ce geste en effraya plus d'une dans la classe.

- nous abattre ici, tu es sure de ça ? dit-rida.

- allons ailleurs. Ordonna presque Karin.

Il acquiesça et en un éclair les voilà sur le toit de l'école. Karin n'en pouvais plus, cet homme lui pourrissait l'existence depuis presque sept mois elle en pouvait plus il lui sortait par les oreilles. Son sabre dans les mains elle s'élança sur son ennemi. Celui-ci para aisément et un énorme bruit retentis dans la ville. Alertant toute l'école qui se précipita hors du bâtiment.

Dans la classe, tous était partis dans un énorme mouvement de panique. Seuls restaient Ryohei qui n'avais pas cillé depuis que Karin était partie et Yuzu qui fouillaient dans son sac. Ryohei commença a bougé.

- Que… qu'est… articula difficilement le garçon.

- on n'a pas le temps ! s'écria Yuzu qui était toujours cherché dans son sac. Où est ce que j'ai bien pu le mettre.

- Yuzu… commença Ryohei.

- HA ! s'écria Yuzu qui ne faisait pas plus que ça attention à lui. J'ai trouvé !

Yuzu tenais un téléphone portable dans ses mains et se précipita a taper un numéro. Après une courte discussion, Yuzu pris son sac et se tourna vers Ryohei.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller.

- Non, tu ne vas pas y aller quand même ?! s'écria Ryohei.

- Si.

- dans ce cas je viens avec toi !

Yuzu soupira bruyamment.

- Bien, mais fais toi petit.

Tous deux partirent sur le toit ou les coups et les bruits de combats étaient les plus forts. Quand Yuzu et Ryohei arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'affrontement, Yuzu se calla dans un coin tandis que Ryohei, complètement dépassé par les évènements restait figé devant ce combat qui faisait rage face à lui. Karin et rida semblais de même force car aucun d'entre eux n'avais l'air blessé. S'en était trop pour Ryohei qui ne peut s'empêcher d'interpeller Karin.

- Mais, Karin qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il

- dégage Ryohei ce n'est pas le moment, je vais le butter ! cria Karin la voix pleine de rage. Sors et enflamme la terre, Moerumaru !

Une aura enflammée s'en dégagea, Karin avais son sabre en main quand rida attaqua, sous l'apparence de sa sœur. Karin n'en cru pas ses yeux.

- arrête bas toi en tant qu'homme et non avec des méthodes aussi fourbes ! S'écria Karin.

- je me bats avec mes atouts. Répondit rida tout sourire en voyant Karin perdre pied sous ses sentiments.

Dans les reste de la ville, les autre Doboros s'était déployés, cependant les shinigami n'étaient pas en reste et avaient eux aussi une attaque de plus grande ampleur. Une nuée noire s'abattait sur karakura.

Karin et rida combattait fermement des deux côtés les coups se voulaient plus violents, plus meurtriers. Rida ne cessait de changer d'apparence voyant que cela n'avait plus d'effet, il reprit sa forme originelle et sortit de sa poche une hache. Il apposa sa main sur celle-ci et elle se transforma en faux.

- Tanashi ripa, tu n'as plus aucune chance ! s'écria-t-il.

- toi non plus. Répondit Karin sur le même ton.

Le combat repris, sauf que les forces qui se valais au début ne se valais désormais plus, rida avais un net avantage de puissance. Il réussit blesser Karin à plusieurs reprises. Celle-ci saignait abondamment au niveau de la hanche et de sa joue.

- merde ! Bon je n'ai pas le choix. BANKAI ! s'écria Karin assaillie par la douleur de ses plaies.

Une aura des plus incandescentes se dégagea du sabre mais au lieu de se stabiliser comme pour le Shikai, celle-ci se maintint a un assez haut niveau. Cette température est plus insupportable pour les autres qui ne sont pas habitué.

- Moerumaru shukufuku no kami.

Karin arborais à présent un habit très différent, tout en restant un kimono, celui-ci arborais des dessins traditionnels dans les tons pourpres. En plus de cela Karin possédait une queue de dragon à l'extrémité enflammée ainsi que des ailes repliées sur le dos. Son sabre n'avais pas changé plus que ça saur qu'au bout de la chaine, un pendant en forme de soleil avais remplacé le disque plein. La pression de Karin avais augmenté significativement si bien que Yuzu et Ryohei qui étaient au plus loin mais toujours sur le toit soit écrasés aussi bien que par la pression que par la chaleur. Ils étaient sur le point de s'effondrer quand une aura fraiche leur parvint rendant plus supportable la situation.

Karin de son côté enchainais le tour de force et commentait à reprendre le dessus et à la suite de multiples attaques enflammés et réussit à blesser rida celui-ci dû faire marche arrière.

- merde !

- viens qu'on en finisse ! cria Karin visiblement hors d'elle.

- ne crois pas à ta victoire avant de m'avoir tué ! Hurla rida que était visiblement hors de lui à son tour.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Karin s'élance sur son ennemi, mais un cri retentis au loin.

- NOOOOOOONNNN !


	21. Chapter 21

- ne crois pas à ta victoire avant de m'avoir tué ! Hurla rida qui semblais être hors de lui à son tour.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Karin s'élance sur son ennemi, mais un cri retentis au loin.

- NOOOOOOONNNN !

Elle aurait pu reconnaitre cette vois entre mille, il s'agissait de celle de Toshiro, elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup de rida dans son ventre, elle s'écroula à côté de celui-ci.

- merde…..

- ton acte désespéré n'aura pas suffis à te sauver. Fis rida.

Toshiro voyant une mer rouge couler Sour le corps de sa bienaimée. Se précipita vers elle.

- Karin !

Il la prit dans ses bras.

- désolée, je sais que j'ai merdé.dit Karin avec une voix enrouée.

- t'en fais pas Orihime est en route… je vais me le faire !

- t'enflamme pas comme moi, c'est cause de ça que….

- ne crois pas que je sois aussi faible que toi sur ce point-là.

- je sais bien mais je préfère prévenir.

Yuzu qui était de son côté voyais sa sœur se vider son sang pendant que Toshiro combattait conte rida, il ne tarda pas à passer en bankai voyant la puissance de l'ennemi. La petite Yuzu quand a elle VintVien aux cotés de sas sœur suivie de près par Ryohei qui ne voulais pas rester seul. Voyant sa sœur sur le toit Karin se redressa contre la grille.

- Yuzu qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Je vous avais dit de vous barrer c'est dangereux.

- chut, je vais te soigner. Dit sa sœur des plus calmes.

- mais tu ne …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'une aura verte entourait sa blessure.

- comment ?

- ne crois pas que tu sois la seule avoir progressé pendant tout ce temps. Répondit Yuzu avec une voix douce.

Karin déposa sa tête contre la grille soupira de soulagement.

- merci Yuzu, mais tu sais que si tu me soigne, je vais y retourner

- je le sais bien et je te soignerais encore. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'allais t'en empêcher cet homme, moi aussi j'aimerais le faire taire pour de bon.

Karin posa sa main sur la tête de sa sœur .Elles échangèrent un sourire. Quand tout à coup un bruit sourd retentis. Ce bruit provenait de là ou combattait Toshiro. La fumée dégagée par la puissance du coup se dégagea sur deux combattants épuisés. Karin vis que Toshio se tenais la cote droite et qu'un léger flux rouge s'en écoulais, de son côté rida était bien amoche mais tenais toujours debout. Karin se leva à son tour

- Karin je n'ai pas terminé.

- je sais Yuzu. Toshiro ! cria Karin.

Celui-ci se retourna, voyant qu'elle allait mieux, il lui sourit bienveillant. Karin se mis à courir dans sa direction et laça son sabre vers lui qu'il attrapa.

- ATSUMITSU ! s'écrièrent tous deux.

Une aura puissante sortis en provenance des deux amis. Le sabre que tenais Toshiro était plus imposant qu'au départ sa garde qui était une Etoile a sept branches. Tandis que de son côté Karin portais deux gros pendants représentants un soleil et une lune dans chacune de ses mains.

- merci, Karin. dit Toshiro qui s'élança sur rida.

- mais de rien voyons je suis là pour ça de toute façon. Répondit Karin avec un ton de reproche.

- commence pas maintenant Karin s'il te plait. Répondit Toshiro qui à présent fronssait durement les sourcils.

- oui, d'accord.

Karin soupira, ce sentiment devenais trop présent pour qu'elle le supporte encore longtemps.

La vitesse de Toshio avais tellement augmenté que rida ne compris pas ce qui lui arrivais.

- ne crois pas que je vais te le laisser comme ça moi aussi j'ai mon mot à dire. Fis Karin tout en s'élançant à la même vitesse que Toshiro sur son ennemi.

Rida ne voyais rien, il encaissait les coups puissants et rapide des deux shinigami. Karin jouant avec les deux extrémités dont s'échappais des flammes ou des cristaux gelés et Toshiro de la puissance épée qu'il avait dans ses mains. Rida commençait à être entaillé de partout et l'énervement le gagnais. Il se mit à crier d'un cri si fort et si grave qu'il fit reculer ses deux assaillants. Il commença à marmonner quelque chose d'à peine audible si bien que Karin et Toshiro ne savaient trop quoi faire. Un cri les sortit de leur réflexion.

- BAISSEZ VOUS !

Sans se poser plus de question, ils s'exécutèrent et à peine s'étaient-t-ils baissés qu'un projectile lumineux passa a ras de leurs tête. Et sans plus tarder, un coup vint frapper Karin au ventre et la projeter quelques mètres plus loin. Toshiro quand à lui s'attendais à en recevoir un mais rien ne vint. IL ouvrit les yeux et vis Karin aux cotés de Ryohei. Il tourna la tête vers la ou se trouvait rida appart avant et vis Yuzu en position défensive entre lui et l'homme Doboros, une petite dague à la main.

- Que…

- Lève-toi je ne vais pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps ! cria Yuzu avec une Voix de plus en plus faible et vacillante.

Toshiro ne se fit pas prier car à peine Fit-il sur ses pieds qu'une énorme quantité de pression spirituelle s'abattit sur lui faisant voler Yuzu comme une feuille morte. Il réussit à rattraper celle-ci en plein vol pendant que rida riais d'un rire si malsain qu'il en avait des frissons. Karin pris Yuzu dans ses bras et la posa inconsciente aux côtés de Ryohei qui commençait à perdre contenance.

Une fois ceci fait Karin rejoignit Toshiro, rida était essoufflé tout comme Karin et Toshiro.

- Finissons-en.

Et c'est sans plus de bavardages eu tout trois s'élancèrent vers le camp adverse Plus aucune transformation de quelque forme que ce soit. Tous les trois était à bout de force. Rida se faisait dominer surtout de par le fait qu'il était en infériorité numérique. Si bien que le combat ne dura pas plus longtemps et quand Toshiro brandit son épée. Celle-ci entailla profondément l'épaule de rida, qui cria de douleur avant de s'étaler sur le sol.

- Ne crois pas que m'avoir achevé te permettra de vivre tranquille.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Karin, qui tomba à genoux a côté de lui.

- Les Doboros sont comme toi… …

Rida ne tarda pas à succomber. Laissant ainsi Karin et Toshiro dans l'attente de toute suite à cette phrase mais celle-ci ne viendra jamais. Karin se leva en titubant puis se dirigea avec Toshiro vers Yuzu qui avait repris conscience et était adossée à la grille. Tous souriaient en signe de contentement quant à leur victoire. Tous les quatre étaient adossés à la grille. Karin sourit à Toshiro.

- On l'a eu !

- En effet. Une page qui se tourne.

- ouais.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main.

- super, on a tenu plus longtemps cette fois. Fis Karin le souffle court

- oui treize secondes. Fis remarquer Toshiro dans le même état.

- tu as compté ? S'étonna Karin.

Il hocha la tâte en guise de réponse. Yuzu commença soigner sa sœur. Pendant que Ryohei regardais rida avec appréhension.

- c'est terminé t'en fais pas il ne va pas se réveiller. Dit Toshiro qui se soignait lui-même avec les bases qu'il avait en soin.

- je sais mais…. Qu'est-ce que vous… commença Ryohei peu à l'aise.

- nous sommes des shinigami.

Ryohei ne répondit pas tellement il fut surpris. Karin poussa un cri de bienêtre. Elle s'étirait de tout son long son kimono un peu abimé. Yuzu se précipita vers son beau-frère.

- merci, dit-il une fois soigné.

- de rien.

- bon, je vais chercher mon corps fis Karin. Tu fais de même Toshiro ?

- oui on se retrouve une fois que j'ai terminé le travail.

- ouais.

Tous les deux se relevèrent leurs Haori se mêlant au vent. Montrent un couple des plus puissants et des plus unis à ce moment.

Karin demanda à Yuzu et a Ryohei de la suivre, laissant Toshiro sur le toit avec le corps de rida, pour le « nettoyage » des bâtiments et des mémoires des gens. Karin du prendre son temps dans les escaliers car ses deux suivants ne pouvais pas le suivre en shunpo. Une fois dans la classe ou quelques élèves était retourné dans la salle de classe voyant que le grabuge était terminé. Karin retourna dans son corps. Et voyant que le professeur était en train de se réveiller, elle lui acensa un coup sur le tète.

- mais ça ne va pas Karin !? S'exclamèrent les élèves présent.

- Bon je n'ai pas le choix, Ryohei, Yuzu, reculez.

Elle, sortit se sa poche un effaceur de mémoire et en un nuage de fumée plus tard tous était à terre sous le regard dubitatif des deux amis de la jeune fille.

- Bah quoi Jinta ne t'as pas montré ça ?! S'étonna Karin à l' intention de Yuzu.

A l'entente de ce nom, la sœur de Karin se mis à rougir fortement et ses mots lui manquer.

- Ha ! Euh… c'est-à-dire… commença Yuzu complètement perdue et désemparée.

- Moi par contre je ne sais pas. Dit Ryohei d'une voix grave et posée.

- ceci. Dit Karin en lui montrant l'objet dans sa main. Est un effaceur de mémoire. Il nous permet à nous shinigami de ne pas laisser de traces lors de nos passages sur terre.

- Ha…

- Par contre, Ryohei, commença Karin sur une voix beaucoup moins tournée à la rigolade. Tu as le choix, soit tu ne te sens pas à garder se secret, que tu ne devras pas dévoiler sous aucun prétexte. Soit tu choisis d'oublier, et je te garantis cela ne te ferra aucunement souffrir.

Ryohei regarda Karin droit dans les yeux, une lueur déterminante dans les yeux. Montrant qu'il était bel et bien décidé à ne pas oublier.

- tu sais aujourd'hui, cela pourra se reproduire. Pas seulement une fois tu sais.

- je la sais mais c'est bon tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Répondit fermement Ryohei.

Ils s'attelèrent à remettre la classe en état pendant que les élèves reprenaient peu à peu conscience. La prof elle aussi se réveilla et la journée se déroula comme si rien ne s'était passé, bien malgré le fait que cette perte de conscience de tout l'établissement ai quelque peu posé difficulté d'adaptation aux trois élèves concernées. Pendant toute. la journée, les derniers mots de rida restaient tout de même dans l'esprit de Karin. En manque de réponses elle se dit qu'elle en trouverait ce week end là-haut. Même si cala ne la quitta pas de la journée.

En fin de journée. Alors que Karin sortais des cours en compagnie de sa sœur et de ses potes du foot, Toshiro l'attendais à la sortie. En le voyant elle courra dans les bras pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

- Bon comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- on a terminé, Matsumoto est rentré avec le reste des hommes. J'ai eu un sursis pour le reste de la journée.

- mais c'est trop bien ! s'écria Karin.

Il fut décidé par la suite qu'une partie de foot avec le couple Hitsugaya aurait lieu à la suite de cet échange. A la fin de ce match contre le lycée voisin qu'ils n'eurent pas du mal à gagner, l'équipe se retrouvait au bord du terrain à grignoter quelques douceurs.

- Mais tu ne nous avais pas dit que vous sortiez ensemble vous deux ! S'écria un des garçons voyant la complicité plus que visibles des deux amis.

- on à pas trop eut l'occasion, les problèmes se sont quelque peu enchainés. Dit Karin. Mais c'est fini maintenant.

- oui c'est vrai qu'on n'avait pas vu Toshiro depuis un paquet de temps. Dit un autre.

- j'habite assez loin aussi. Dit Toshiro. Je ne peux pas venir quand bon me semble.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand ils décidèrent à rentrer chez eux. Toshiro et Karin main dans la main savouraient ce moment de calme depuis ce qui s'était passé pendant ces six mois.

- ha ! s'écria Karin. Ça fait du bien d'être avec toi sans penser à rien juste au moment qu'on passe tous les deux.

- oui je suis d'accord avec toi. Dit Toshiro dans un soupir d'aise.

Elle l'embrassa.

- je ne veux pas que ça change. Lui confia Karin avec un ton enfantin.

- moi non plus. Répondit en souriant Toshiro.

Seulement, cette chose que rida avait voulu confier dans son dernier souffle, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Quelle importance pour Karin et Toshiro ?


	22. Chapter 22

Tous deux rentrèrent chez la jeune fille. Chez qui se trouvait déjà son frère et Rukia sans doute présente à cause des Doboros ainsi que sa sœur et son père.

- coucou tout le monde on est rentré ! Fis la jeune fille.

- Karin ! S'écria une voix masculine qui ne pouvais appartenir qu'a son père.

Karin n'eut pas de mal à esquiver le bonjour trop excessif de son père.

- hey, mais c'est que mon beau-frère est ici lui aussi ! dit Ichigo qui était descendu pour saluer sa sœur en compagnie de Rukia.

- hey, mais c'est que ma future belle-sœur est là aussi ! répondit Karin sur le même ton que son frère qui eut pour effet de faire rougir fortement les deux concernés.

- mais non c'est… commença Ichigo.

- parfaitement ce que je pense, je pense que vous ne devriez pas trop vous poser de questions vous deux, on a tout compris. Fis Karin indifférente à son frère. Bon allons manger j'ai faim à cause de ce match.

Yuzu qui avais entendu leurs fis signe à tous de venir manger. La famille semblais au complet seul Yuzu n'avait pas de compagnons pour cette soirée. Le diner se passa comme à son habitude chez les Kurosaki. Par la suite Yuzu imposa à sa sœur de prendre un bain avant d'aller se coucher et il en valait de même pour Toshiro, qui avait beau expliquer qu'il ne restait pas. Dans la chambre de Karin, celle-ci se préparais à prendre son bain quand une idée des plus tordue lui vint en tête. Elle s'approcha de son mari et se blottie contre son dos. Il posât main sur les siennes.

- je ne veux pas y aller, je veux rester avec toi…

- ha bon mais c'est que a deux mètres tu sais je ne vais pas m'envoler. Dit le shinigami qui avais parfaitement compris ce qu'elle voulait mais préférais en jouer.

- oui je sais mais…. Je ne veux pas y aller seule.

- on dirait une gamine tu le sais ça ?

- oui ! s'écria Karin sur un ton des plus enfantin possible. Dit oui !

- je dis oui. Fini-t-il pas céder.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras. Toshiro la serra dans les siens et ils s'embrassèrent. Une fois dans la salle de bain, Karin se déshabilla sans pudeur devant son mari quelque peu surpris. Son corps lui faisait toujours beaucoup d'effet. Elle entra dans l'eau chaude du bain et se tourna vers Toshiro.

- je t'ai déjà vu nu te le sais ça ? dit Karin avec un ton des plus coquin.

- oui, mais c'est toujours comme si c'était la première fois. Fis remarquer le jeune capitaine.

- ouais mais allé presse toi ! s'écria la jeune fille plus qu'impatiente.

Toshiro soupira elle pouvait faire de lui n'importe quoi, il se déshabilla lentement sous les yeux désireux de sa femme et alla la rejoindre dans l'eau du bain. Leurs corps était si proches et la chaleur si présente qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à passer à l'acte. Qui fus des plus passionné et des plus intenses. Après avoir réellement pris une douche tout deux retournèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille et une chose est sure c'est qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à remettre le couvert. Plus tard dans la nuit, Karin commentait à fermer les yeux bien pelotonnée contre Toshiro.

- Je ne veux pas dormir maintenant… soupira Karin après un énième bâillement.

- Tu sais qu'on se reverra ce week end ? lui répondit Toshiro.

- Oui mais c'est déjà loin, je veux pouvoir rester toujours avec toi maintenant que tout est terminé. Et puis tu seras partit quand je me réveillerais.

- oui, mais c'est comme ça. Tu sois être forte tu es aussi capitaine sous un certain angle.

- tu parles… je ne peux pas le concevoir, c'est beaucoup trop abstrait et puis c'est juste pour te servir de béquille.

- Je sais que c'est dur mais tu verras tu trouveras ta place et quand tu seras plus souvent là-haut, tu te ferras des relations et tu auras une meilleure… il Fu coupé par un baiser de Karin.

- merci de me réconforter comme ça mais je ne crois pas que ce sera fait d'ici demain.

- non, prend ton temps.

Karin hocha la tête en signe d'accord, elle serra Toshiro dans ses bras, l'embrassa puis succomba au sommeil qui lui tendais les bras depuis longtemps. Toshiro resta un peu la regarder dormir avant de soupirer mollement et de partir par la fenêtre tout en portant un dernier regard a sa bienaimée.

Le lendemain, Yuzu et Isshin étaient debout tôt. Ils avaient mal dormis. Karin se leva peu après et pris son déjeuner. Yuzu et son père la regardait avec des tète des plus niaises.

- qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? Fis Karin suspicieuse.

- rien… ne fit sa sœur avec une voix plus aigüe que na norme, rien du tout.

- Toshiro n'est pas là ? demanda son père.

- non, il est partit vers une heure du matin, il vous en avait parlé, pourquoi ?

Leurs sourires se ternirent, ce n'était donc pas à cause de Karin qu'ils ont été réveillés plusieurs fois dans la nuit.

- non, on s'est trompé. C'est rien. Fis sa sœur.

- ouais je vous crois pas, dites-moi. Repris Karin tout de suite beaucoup plus intéressée d'un coup.

- on les a entendus. Fis simplement son père devant la télé.

- entendu qui faire quoi ?

- entendu ton frère faire quelque chose que tu ne feras qu'avec Toshiro. Lui répondit des plus simplement son père.

- non… vous voulez dire qu'ichi-nii et Rukia… dit Karin au bord de la crise de rire et affichant un sourire des plus mesquin sur le visage.

- chuttt, la coupa sa sœur.

En effet Ichigo entra dans la cuisine encore dans les nuages. Yuzu et Isshin reprirent leur regard niais pour celui-ci. Karin ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre les gamineries des deux autres.

- qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les trois ? demanda-t-il des plus naturels.

Etonnamment, ni Yuzu ni Isshin n'eurent le courage de lui dire contrairement a avec Karin. Et ils arrêtèrent leur regard et mangèrent sans pour autant répondre. Ichigo les regardais des plus perdu. Puis il se détourna vers sa sœur qui devant ce regard incompris soupira.

- ichi-nii, vous faites trop de bruit. Déclara Karin simplement.

- quoi ?! Fis Ichigo tout en virant au rouge écarlate.

- t'as pas à t'en faire. Moi j'ai rien entendu mais ils ne sont pas capable de te le dire en face alors je te le dis.

- ok… répondit Ichigo vraiment plus à l'aise du tout et complètement rouge écarlate.

Ichigo vint s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur tout en évitant les regards des deux autres.

- je ne suis pas le seul… fis Ichigo au plus bas.

- je sais moi aussi j'ai cru que c'était moi mais vu que Toshiro est partit à minuit… répondit Karin sur le même ton.

- ah ouais, merde alors.

- oui mauvais timing.

Ichigo soupira, quand Rukia descendit à son tour habillée et en voyant le regard d'Ichigo elle se mit à rougir à son tour. Karin ris doucement face à cet élan de timidité de la part de son grand frère et de na copine, accentuant au passage leur malaise.

La semaine qui suivit se passa comme toutes les autres d'une banalité sans égard. La vendredi au moment de la sonnerie annonçant le week end Karin se sentais désormais libérée. Ella allais pouvoir rentrer chez elle et retrouver son mari qui lui avais tant manqué depuis le lundi de la bataille. Elle allait pour se rendre à la boutique Urahara quand Ryohei l'interpella.

- Hay, Karin !

- oui, qu'est ce qui ce passe Ryohei. Demanda la jeune fille plus que pressée de rentrer.

- tu es là ce week end ?

- non je ne suis pas là.

- ha… bon… tant pis alors.

- tu voulais faire quoi ce week end.

- non, c'est juste qu'on voulait avec l'équipe passer un week end ensemble comme au bon vieux temps.

- ha je vois… mais je ne peux vraiment pas.

- à cause de là-haut.

- oui, j'ai un rapport à faire.

- je vois…

- merci pour ton silence Ryohei.

- ouais bon c'est rien allez te fais pas trop attendre.

Elle lui sourit, elle avait bien fait de ne pas effacer la mémoire à Ryohei, celui-ci avais été des plus compréhensif et elle n'avait plus à rivaliser d'imagination pour ses nombreux week end d'absence.

C'est sans plus tarder que Karin quitta son lycée pour s'élancer vers le magasin Urahara. Une fois à bon port elle quitta son corps pour attendre que le maitre des lieux lui ouvre le portail. C'est là qu'elle vit que sa sœur était présente dans la salle d'entrainement en compagnie de Jinta. Tous les deux bavardaient gentiment quand Karin arriva et s'assit à côté d'eux.

- Alors Jinta, tu as participé à la bataille toi aussi ? demanda Karin sur un ton des plus enjoué.

- Ouais, même si j'aurais bien voulu être là pour lui butter sa face à l'autre… mais y avais tellement à faire en ville que…

- Y avais quoi en ville ? demanda Karin.

- Ne crois pas que rida soit venu seul, il y en avait plein d'autre en ville et c'était vraiment la zone pour les contenir dans un périmètre et de tout ranger a près mais on avait tout prévu. Répondit Jinta tout fière de lui.

- oui j'ai vu les progrès de Yuzu aussi.

Jinta sourit et posa sa main sur la tête d'une Yuzu perdue dans sa pensée.

- oui, elle est super ! répondit Jinta un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Yuzu qui n'avais rien suivit et sortais à peine de ses pensée se mis à rougir fortement en entendant ce compliment de Jinta. Karin croisa le regard de Yuzu et compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Elle leur souris.

- bah, ne la casse pas trop quand même.

- mais non ! Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal ! s'écria jota qui n'avais rien compris au sous-entendu et qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus pendant sue Yuzu rougissait de plus en plus.

Durant le trajet qui séparait le monde réel et la soul society, Karin ne pensait qu'à son mari et aux deux jours qu'elle allais passer avec lui, deux jours qu'elle chérissait plus que tout depuis son mariage ces deux jours elle les chérissait plus que tout car ils pouvais agir comme un vrai couple la bas sans pour autant avoir quoi que ce soit à se reprocher, Deux jours ou elle pouvait être une autre avec qui les shinigami de sa division aimaient parler plus qu'à Toshiro. Et surtout le soir ou ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, ou il était un couple qui s'aimait et qui restait unis.

Elle arriva dans la soul society et comme à chaque fois elle fut accueillie par Matsumoto et quelques soldats pour se rendre par la suite à la division et rejoindre Toshiro. Cependant, en arrivant dans le bureau, Toshiro ne s'y trouvais pas.

- il a dû partir, expliqua Matsumoto, une mission très importante. Je suis navrée mais je n'ai pas eu plus d'information sur la durée ou sur le but de celle-ci.

- ok, pas grave. Il faut bien que je travaille aussi pour cette division dont j'ai la moitié du commandement. Répondit Karin qui tentait de cacher sa déception.

- vous avez raison. Je vais vous laisser. Hitsugaya Taicho vous a laissé un mot que j'ai déposé sur le bureau.

Matsumoto s'éclipsa de suite après. Laissant Karin des plus déçue de ne pas revoir son ange aux yeux turquoise pour ce week end. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et ouvris l'enveloppe ou son nom était inscrit et commença la lecture tranquillement posée dans son fauteuil.

« Karin,

Je vais être bref mais comprend moi. J'ai dû partir pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Je ne peux pas te révéler en quoi celle-ci consiste pour bien des raisons. Ne te fâche pas. Je ne connais pas non plus la durée que celle-ci aura mais je reviendrais soit en sure. Je suis navré de ne pas t'avoir prévenue plus tôt mais j'ai dû partir au plus vite.

Je t'embrasse porte toi bien

Toshiro. »

Karin relus à plusieurs reprises la lettre que son ami lui avais écrite, elle la serra dans ses bras. Une boule s'était formée dans son ventre.

- j'n'aime pas ça… murmura-t-elle. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment je n'aime pas ça…


	23. Chapter 23

Cette situation ne dura pas, elle ne pouvait pas durer car tant que Toshiro était en mission et donc absent, Karin se devais d'assumer son poste. Les allers retours de Karin entre le monde réel et la soul society s'étaient donc intensifiés. Cette situation dura plus de deux mois, Karin assistais presque plus à ses cours et maigrissait de jour en jour du à l'épuisement, tous les soirs elle s'occupait de la division, tout en faisant des recherches sur le Doboros pour mieux comprendre qui ils étaient et qui elle était, Le pourquoi de leur existence et la journée elle assistait à ses cours tant qu'elle n'était pas rattrapée par son devoir là-haut. A la fin, Karin ne pouvais plus rester dans le monde réel, la situation ne le permettais plus.

Une fois alors que de puissants hollows avaient tenté une intrusion dans la soul society, Matsumoto avais dû aller chercher Karin en cours alors que celle-ci était en plein contrôle. Matsumoto avais forcé le passage bien malgré les adultes de l'école qui l'en empêchais.

En fin de compte Karin avais pris la décision de rester en permanence à la soul society en attendant que Toshiro rentre. Son rôle de capitaine qu'elle avait pris sur le tas n'étais pas de tout repos, Matsumoto voyant la détresse de son capitaine arrêtais même de flemmarder et l'aidais du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans sa tâche. Karin participais a tous les sommets avec les autre capitaines. Ella avais même formé quelques relation mais rien de bien convainquant. La jeune femme demeurait tristement seule.

Elle passait tout son temps libre dans la bibliothèque de la soul society pour trouver des réponses à ce que rida avais bien voulu lui dire avant de succomber mais, ce temps était de plus en plus réduits par ses obligations et diverses missions et demandes de passage pour le monde réel à examiner.

Et quand la journée se terminais, que tout le monde dormais pendant que la nuit tombais, Elle, avait pris l'habitude de trainer dans les couloirs de sa division cherchant le sommeil, qu'elle trouvait difficilement depuis le départ de Toshiro en mission. Il lui manquait énormément. Elle soupira de nouveau, en plus d'être à moitié insomniaque et le moral à bas elle sentait qu'elle était en train de tomber malade. Depuis quelque temps elle se sentait plus faible plus nauséeuse cette sensation s'intensifiais de jour en jour. Mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter autour d'elle alors elle le cachait.

- hey ! Karin ! s'écria une voix masculine.

Cette vois la fis sortir de sa rêverie mélancolique. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci était capitaine tout comme elle et l'un des rares avec qui elle s'entende bien ou plutôt avec qui elle avait pu parler. Il était plutôt grand et très musclé et ses cheveux gris reflétaient les rayons lunaires.

- ha kensei, dis Karin, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, déclara-t-il, je suis sorti me dégourdir les jambes.

- dans ma division ?

- heu, Karin, on n'est pas dans ta division la… on est dans les quartiers neutres sud.

- ha, elle regarda autour d'elle, oui en effet tu as raison.

- tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. S'enquit celui-ci.

Karin soupira.

- si, mais tu sais ca pourrais aller mieux.

- oui, mais il va revenir j'en suis sûr. Fit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Karin sourit tristement. ils continuèrent à discuter tout en dégustant une tasse de thé sur le rebord en bois d'un bâtiment tout en contemplant la lune. Cette présence quelque peu changeante de celle qu'elle avait eu depuis ces deux moi lui faisait du bien. Par la suite, Karin et lui s'était retrouvés au même endroit toutes les nuits, partageants leurs insomnies. Elle se confiait à lui et expliquait sa tristesse et ses difficultés à trouver sa place. Lui, lui parlais de sa copine, qui depuis quelques mois était tombée malade et que la possibilité qu'il la perde l'empêchait de plus en plus de fermer l'œil. Plus tard alors que la nuit était déjà bien entamée, tous deux se séparèrent pour regagner leur appartement respectif, leurs problèmes et leurs âmes un peu plus apaisée par cet échange devenu quotidien pour les deux protagonistes.

Elle arriva dans son appartement qu'elle n'aimait plus, tout lui rappelais celui qu'elle aime et aussi l'absence trop longue de celui-ci, trois mois c'était bien trop long pour Karin qui n'avais vécu que dix-huit ans, elle. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter, et n'ayant pas le courage de les retenir une fois de plus elle se laissa aller pleurant tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle se dirigea vers son lit indéniablement vide et continua de pleurer tout en laissant le sommeil l'emporter.

Le lendemain, elle se réveille en sursaut, une violente douleur dans son ventre la fit courir en direction des toilettes et régurgiter le contenu de son estomac.

- merde, fis la jeune fille, c'est plus violent maintenant.

Elle se leva et se lava la bouche avant de se doucher et de prendre son petit déjeuné, petit-déjeuner qui finis presque aussitôt dans la cuvette des toilettes. C'est exténuée et affamée qu'elle rejoignit son bureau. Saluant tout ceux qu'elle croisait tentant de faire bonne figure comme toujours mais aujourd'hui en plus de ca elle était malade et elle détestait ça.

Quand elle arriva dans son bureau, Matsumoto ainsi que le vice capitaine de kensei se trouvaient dans celui-ci, Karin qui pensait pouvoir souffler un peu dû abandonner l'idée.

- mais ça ne vas pas Taicho vous êtres toute pale ! s'écria Matsumoto en voyant l'état de Karin.

- c'est rien juste le manque de sommeil. Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Bonjour Hisagi, que me vaux ta visite ?

Celui-ci allait répondre mais Matsumoto ne le laissa pas faire.

- non, votre sommeil vous en manquez depuis qu'il est partit mais la-vous êtes au plus mal !

- je te dis que je vais bien alors arrête Matsumoto…

Karin ne pus pas finir sa phrase qu'elle se penchait pour de nouveau vomir mais dans la poubelle cette fois.

- vous voyez, j'appelle tout de suite la quatrième division !

Karin ne put pas protester que celle-ci était déjà partie.

- et merde, elle soupira puis se retourna vers un Hisagi des plus mal à l'aise. Tu venais pourquoi du coup ? dit-elle le plus naturellement possible.

- kensei-Taicho m'as demandé de vous remettre ça, c'est une demande de passage dans la monde physique pour notre division. Dit-il en tendant un petit tas de feuilles.

- ok je vais voir ça dès que possible tu peux partir. Finis par dire Karin après avoir saisi les feuilles que lui tendais celui-ci.

Hisagi n'eut pas le temps de partir que la capitaine unohana se présentait déjà dans le bureau de Karin.

- Hitsugaya, bonjour. Commença celle-ci. Je suis ici à la suite de la demande de votre vice capitaine.

- je vais très bien. Répondit sèchement Karin.

- dans ce cas vous n'avez rien contre un bilan juste au cas où. Répondit la capitaine unohana avec un regard qui ne permettait visiblement aucun refus.

- pas besoin de bilan non plus. Dit Karin qui commençait à s'énerver bien malgré l'insistance du capitaine.

- cesser de faire l'enfant capitaine Hitsugaya, vous inquiétez tout le monde. Fis la capitaine d'une manière si dissuasive que Karin capitula.

Et c'est sans grand joie que celle-ci se dirigeais vers les locaux de la quatrième division. On la prit en charge de suite, la capitaine pris soin de faire un bilan complet de l'état de santé du capitaine. Une fois celui-ci fait elle se redressa et nota quelques annotations finales sur son calepin et regarda Karin.

- puis-je vous dire votre état maintenant capitaine Hitsugaya ?

- allez-y. fis Karin des plus désappointée d'être coincée ici.

- bon, vous êtes dans un état de fatigue avancé et vous semblez en manque de nourriture du due probablement au fait que vous soyez enceinte.

Ce dernier mot résonna dans la tête de Karin comme si tout devanças lointain. Un enfant ? Elle n'en voulait pas. Non, c'était impossible, elle n'était pas sure qu'il allait revenir. Des larmes coulaient dès à présent sur ses joues, des larmes de douleur. Comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant, son absence, la direction plus que difficile de la dixième division et maintenant ça.

- qu'est ça qui ce passe Taicho ? demanda Matsumoto en remarquant ses larmes.

- j'n'avais pas besoin de ça … j'arrive déjà pas à être crédible dans mes fonctions de capitaine mais là je sers vraiment plus à rien…

Elle ne peut pas continuer son plaidoyer car une main venait de lui frapper sa joue.

- arrêtez tout de suite Taicho, s'écria Matsumoto, vous être des plus crédibles, tout le monde dans la division vous apprécie !

Karin, était au bout, elle n'en pouvait plus elle regardait Matsumoto d'une façon si pitoyable qu'elle ne se reconnaissait même plus. Ou était passer la Karin battante qu'elle avait été ? Matsumoto qui visiblement touchée par l'état de sa capitaine la regardais avec un regard des plus accusateurs et espérait que celle-ci se ressaisisse. Karin allais pour répondre quand la porte de s'chambre s'ouvrit en grand bruit.


	24. Chapter 24

La porte qui s'était ouverte si violement laissait apparaitre le frère de la jeune fille. Celui-ci se précipita sur elle.

- Putain, Karin ! s'écria celui-ci en la prenant dans ses bras. Je viens d'être au courant pour Toshiro, t'aurais dû en parler.

- ichi-nii… commença Karin au bord des larmes.

- ha non Taicho ! s'écria Matsumoto vous ne pouvez pas !

- qu'est ce qui se passe Rangiku ? demanda Ichigo.

-Vien il faut que je te parle elle t'écoutera toi. Fis la plantureuse blonde qui entrainait Ichigo dans le couloir qans que celui-ci ai pu donner son avis.

Karin avais été réceptive aux critiques de sa vice capitaine et s'en voulais, elle a des responsabilités et elle devait les tenir. Il ne fallait plus que celas ce passe ainsi. Ichigo revint dans la chambre et saisit sa sœur par le bras et en un shunpo l'emmena hors du seireitei. Dans une clairière à l'orée d'une forêt.

- je vois que tu ne t'en sors pas Karin, dit son frère, il va falloir qu'on s'explique.

- ichi-nii, je suis au bout. Répondit Karin avec une vois éreintée.

- tu ne peux pas laisser tomber ! Tu as des responsabilités, tu les acceptées en revenant ce titre.

- je sais. Je vais continuer.

- Rangiku, m'as dit que tu ne te trouvais pas crédible, à toi de le devenir en faisant en sorte qu'on te respecte.

- oui, tu as raison. J'ai juste besoin de pleurer un bon coup et après je te promets c'est finis mais là je peux…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et fondit en larmes aux pieds de son frère qui voyant la détresse da sa sœur la pris dans ses bras.

- je … ne…. Je suis toute seule…. Sanglotais Karin Je…

Ichigo pris sa sœur dans ses bras et tenta tant bien que mal de la calmer.

- Allez, chut tout vas bien je suis là.

- Oui tu es la mais serais tu venu me voir après Rukia si tu n'avais pas appris cette nouvelle par je ne sais quelle personne ?! Je suis seule dans un pays que je connais à peine et personne de ma famille ne s'inquiète pour moi ! Criais Karin devant un Ichigo qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Ne crois pas qu'on ne pense pas à toi. On te pensait heureuse ici avec Toshiro.

- Il…ne…

- Ah non ! Karin tu dois avoir confiance en lui ! Réprima Ichigo qui avait anticipé les paroles de sa sœur. Si tu ne le crois pas personne ne le croiras. Il va revenir Karin. Sois en sure.

- Ichi-nii, je sais tout ça mais c'est trop d'un coup. Je ne peux rien gérer tout me viens d'un coup et je ne peux pas tout assumer. Je ne suis pas plusieurs personnes.

- Tu vas t'en sortir je le sais. Je vais parler à Yuzu et elle viendra te voir de temps en temps. D'accord ?

- merci ichi-nii. Répondit tristement Karin.

- c'est la dernière fois que tu montres ce visage aussi minable au monde d'accord ? dit Ichigo tout en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- oui… en souriant faiblement.

- pleure maintenant si tu en as besoin. Mais ces larmes seront les dernières que tu verseras pour ça d'accord ?

Karin hocha la tête avant de laisser couler toutes les larmes qu'elle avait tant de temps retenues. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes et une fois les larmes de la jeune fille séchées, elle était des plus souriantes. Ichigo voyant que sa sœur était redevenue elle-même en était des plus ravis.

- au fait Karin, commença Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à la quatrième division ?

- tu n'es pas au courant ? Matsumoto ne t'as rien dit ?

- non, tu étais là-bas juste pour ton moral ?

- pas vraiment…

- pour quoi alors ?

- mon moral n'était certes pas très bon à cause de son absence mais ce qui a été découvert a été le coup de trop.

- qu'est ce qui a été trouvé ? demanda Ichigo qui commençait à être vraiment inquiet.

Karin tourna le dos incapable de regarder son frère dans les yeux.

- je suis enceinte ichi-nii…

Ichigo tombais des nue, et comprenais en quoi sa sœur était à bout. Il ne savait pas quoi dire en général on félicite mais dans cette situation il ne savait pas.

- Karin, je…

- si tu ne sais pas quoi dire ne dit rien s'il te plait.

- ok…

Un long silence s'installa entre eux deux. Ichigo qui ne se supportait pas ces moments, trouva un meilleur sujet de conversation.

- Au fait Karin, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, au sujet des Doboros ?

- Oui, et ce n'est pas des plus joyeux si tu veux savoir. Répondit Karin.

- raconte quand même, je suis sûr que le vieux de la boutique de bonbon sera ravi d'en savoir plus lui aussi.

- Je n'ai pas toute l'histoire tu sais. Mais j'en sais suffisamment pour regretter ce que j'ai fait a rida.

- raconte toujours.

- Apparemment, la première horuda qui aurait été répertorié dans les papiers de la soul society il y a plus de mille ans. Cette femme était d'une beauté et d'une culture que tout le monde enviais. Un jour, elle rencontra un homme dont la beauté la frappa, elle la femme qui ne d'intéressait a personne ne les trouvant pas beau. Cet homme et cette femme se sont aimés passionnément, cependant, l'homme la trompais, avec une autre femme. Dévastée par le chagrin, elle se jura de le maudire lui et tous ses semblables. C'est ainsi que les Doboros auraient été créé. Cette histoire ne te fait pas penser à toutes celle qu'on entend dans les mauvaises séries ?

- si un peu mais bon, que veux-tu y faire si c'est ce que tu as trouvé.

- oui, donc. Cette femme qui s'était tellement donné dans cette relation avec cet homme ne put en trouver un autre et décida de mettre fin à ses jours. Bref le truc basique de la femme malheureuse et délaissée je te passe les détails. Quand elle se retrouva à la soul society, elle n'avait pas perdu la mémoire et rencontra un autre homme. Aussi beau mais dégagement une aura apaisante pour elle. Le Kurikeita. Cependant leur amour demeura impossible à cause de la relation qu'elle avait eue avec l'homme sur terre et la pauvre femme retomba dans une profonde haine et se tua avant de disparaitre pour de bon.

- mais qu'en est-il des Doboros et de tout ce qui vas avec ?

- attend j'y arrive. C'est toi qui as voulu que je raconte. Je te rappelle.

- oui excuse-moi. Continue.

- Et depuis cette disparition tragique, nait à chaque disparition d'horuda, une nouvelle horuda. Mais ça on le sait déjà. Un Kurikeita est désigné parmi les âmes et dix Doboros niassent. Et parmi ces Doboros, un est destiné à l'horuda. Cependant depuis que cette malédiction pèse sur eux, leurs sens sont brouillés. Les Doboros sont un peu comme des pantins de l'homme qui a été maudits par la femme, ils ne peuvent pas réprimer leur instinct, la destruction de l'horuda. On croyait que leur but était de prendre l'horuda de leur côté, mais ils n'en n'ont rien à faire, seul le sang les intéresse. Car un peu du sang de l'horuda capturé par un Doboros le libère de la malédiction.

- Et merde. Mais on aurait dû nous mettre au courant de toute ça.

- oui, et c'est sans rechigner que je l'aurais donne un peu de sang. Plutôt que de tuer tous ces innocents. Le rôle du Kurikeita est quant à lui, de protéger l'horuda. Mais les âges ont du déformer les dires anciens et voilà à quoi cela nous a mené.

- Et bah…

- je ne te fais pas dire.

- de toute façon c'est fait, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça.

- oui, mais en ce moment j'attends un enfant, dix Doboros naitrions en même temps, dix autre enfants qui n'ont rien demandé.

- tu n'y peux rien Karin pour le moment, et cette histoire ne doit pas empêcher d'avoir une vie heureuse et des enfants. Tu trouveras une solution le moment voulu.

Un papillon des enfers arriva aux cotés de Karin, celui-ci lui indiquait qu'une réunion de capitaine allais avoir lieu. A cette nouvelle celle-ci se leva.

- je vais devoir y aller ichi-nii.

- je t'accompagne.

- si tu veux…

Tous deux partit en shunpo, Karin qui était plus rapide que son frère arriva avant lui au grand étonnement de celui-ci. Tous les capitaines étaient présents devant la porte. Karin alla saluer kensei ainsi que soi fon qui était avec lui.

- Soi fon, kensei, bonjour. Dit Karin

- capitaine Hitsugaya, fis simplement soi fon.

- Karin, tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Hisagi m'as dit que tu as du aller à la quatrième division mais je vois que tu as l'air d'être en forme.

- oui on peut dire que j'ai eu un traitement de choc. Répondit Karin en regardant son frère qui discutait avec kenpachi ou plutôt essayait d'éviter le combat avec celui-ci.

- hey, kensei ! fis-Ichigo en venant vers lui après avoir laisser kenpachi.

- Ichigo, tu es de retour ?

- ouais, mais je vais repartir. Karin, a plus. Je vais parler à Yuzu d'accord ?

-ok merci ichi-nii… et préviens les aussi, pour mon état, Ichigo.

- ok comme tu veux.

Puis il partit. Karin se retourna vers kensei et vis que kyoraku et Ukitake qui les avaient rejoints. Karin s'empressa de les saluer. Les portes s'ouvrirent peu après et le groupe n'eut pas le temps de discuter plus que ça sur la teneur de la réunion.

Une fois tout le monde en place, le commandant capitaine pris la parole.

- cette réunion va commencer.

Pendant une heure que dura la réunion, Karin participa activement, elle fit même avancer le débat sur la communication entre les deux mondes. Etant donné que sa division était responsable des correspondances entre la soul society et le monde réel, elle avait de quoi proposer.

A la sortie de celle-ci, beaucoup de capitaines vinrent la voir pour la féliciter de sa grossesse qui avait été annoncé au début de la réunion et qui en avais surpris plus d'un. Elle répondit avec un sourire aimable et jovial.

Par la suite elle rejoignit sa division pour reprendre sa paperasse. Matsumoto qui se trouvait dans le bureau vu que sa capitaine était redevenue elle-même et ne plus s'empêcher de redevenir joyeuse et fidèle à elle-même.

- Taicho ! dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Je suis contente que vous soyez redevenue vous-même !

- merci, mais tu m'étouffe.

- ho pardon, mais j'ai cru vous perdre moi… dit Matsumoto en desserrant son étreinte.

- je ne suis pas si facile à avoir même si j'ai bien faillis, mais c'est grâce à toi, merci.

Elle reprit sa capitaine dans ses bras, devant ce compliment elle était heureuse.

Karin était de nouveau elle-même, une fille battante et joyeuse même si l'absence de son mari lui pesait elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus tomber ou faillir, elle attendait un enfant ; celui-ci allais avoir besoin d'au moins une mère solide sur qui celui-ci pourrais compter et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'était interdite de flancher et qu'elle devait tout affronter. Et puis elle croyait en Toshiro, il allait revenir, elle en était sure, il le fallait. Même si la durée de son absence s'allongeais il fallait qu'elle soit forte et elle le serait, il le fallait.


	25. Chapter 25

Deux autre mois s'était écoulés sans nouvelle de Toshiro, Karin entamais son sixième mois de grossesse et commençait à ne plus pouvoir assure les missions sur le terrain. Mais depuis elle avait pris sa division en main, sa sœur et son père lui rendent régulièrement visite et celle-ci a sympathisé avec hinamori et Celle-ci lui ai parlé de la quatrième division, Yuzu avais commencé une formation puisque les vacances d'été avaient commencé. Karin s'était fait un nom dans sa division maintenant tout le monde la respectait et les demande d'adhésion qui, au départ de son mari, avait chuté remontaient de plus belle. Karin était devenue une femme respectable de la soul society.

Elle avait tissé des liens plus qu'amicaux avec d'autres shinigami comme sa belle-sœur qu'elle voyait plus souvent depuis sa grossesse et que Yuzu soit très amie avec elle, ainsi que la capitaine unohana et d'autres vices capitaines. Son tempérament de tête brulée était aussi revenu, elle et kensei se chamaillaient plus du fait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne supportait avoir tort mais tous deux se réconciliaient aussi tôt. Leurs rendez-vous nocturnes avaient tours lieu et était devenus indétournables pour les deux. Karin avais même rencontré il y a peu la petite amie de celui-ci un soir ou elle avait un peu plus d'énergie et on peut dire que même avec elle le courant était très bien passé et il arrivait a Karin de lui rendre visites même si celle-ci étaient assez rares a causes de son emplois du temps assez serré et que sa grossesse lui empêchait pas mal de trucs.

Alors qu'une nouvelle journée commençait à la soul society, Karin se levais comme à son habitude tôt, car son ventre la ralentissait et elle prenait plus de temps pour se rendre à son bureau. Son shunpo était plus lent et elle s'épuisait plus vite.

Dans les couloirs de sa division ou elle ne se pressait pas, elle salua tous ceux qui croisaient son passage et était de bonne humeur. Bonne humeur qui se liait aussi sur les visages de ses soldats. Une fois arrivée à son bureau, Karin rejoignit Matsumoto dans le traitement de la paperasse. Les deux femmes s'était aussi rapprochées et était devenues amies.

- Salut Rangiku !

- salut capitaine ! comment allez-vous ? demanda Rangiku.

- ça va, je commence à me sentir vieille je suis lente et encombrée. Dit Karin en désignant son ventre bien arrondis qui commençait à se voir sous son uniforme. Et toi ?

- bah, vous savez vous allez devenir de nouveau jeune ne vous inquiétez pas, moi je vais toujours aussi bien !

- bon, dit Karin en se dirigeant vers son bureau, encore une journée coincée ici. J'en ai marre je veux sortir faire des missions de terrain.

- je sais mais bientôt.

- mais j'en ai quand même marre.

Elles se mirent à rire. Puis toutes deux se mirent à traiter l'immense pile de documents qui était arrivée sur son bureau cette pile était si grande que Karin ne voyais même plus la porte d'entrée de son bureau. Après quelque temps Matsumoto du s'en aller pour l'entrainement au dojo avec les troupes laissant Karin seule dans son bureau. Celle-ci soupirais d'aise elle aimait le calme depuis qu'elle était capitaine.

Dans son coin, un homme aux cheveux blancs comme neige reposait les pieds à la soul society depuis plus de six mois d'absence.

- comment vais-je les retrouver ? se dit-il.

Sans plus tarder il se mit en route pour faire son rapport. Dans les couloirs, tout le monde qu'il croisait fus des plus étonnés de le voir, si bien que beaucoup ne le croyais pas. Ce comportement eut pour effet de surprendre celui-ci, il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder, il décida de se rendre en shunpo a la première division. Quand il se présenta au bureau du commandant capitaine, il fut étonnamment reçu de suite. Une fois qu'il fut rentré dans le bureau il s'inclina.

- mission accomplie.

- je me doute bien, fis le vieil homme, bon travail capitaine Hitsugaya.

- je viens pour faire mon rapport.

- je vous écoute, avez-vous réussit à tous les avoir ?

- oui capitaine, il n'est reste aucun.

- dans ce cas, rapportez-moi les noms. demanda le vieil homme.

- oui, tous les Doboros ont été exterminés aucun n'as résisté. Dis le plus jeune.

La discussion dura un bon moment, il fit son rapport au commandant capitaine avant de se rendre dans sa division ou il espérait qu'elle soit.

Karin avais bien entamé la pile de paperasse de ce matin et était rendue presque a la moitié. Elle était concentrée sur ces documents qui demandaient une autorisation de passage dans le monde physique. Elle fronçait les sourcils pour lire l'écriture illisible du capitaine de la douzième division avant de soupirer grandement en levant les yeux au ciel.

- qu'on lui apprenne à écrire ! C'est comme s'il me demandait de déchiffrer un message codé. S'écria Karin à bout de nerf à force de vouloir comprendre ce torchon. Comment il peut rendre un rapport avec une telle écriture. Murmura-t-elle pour elle.

Soudain elle entendit un cri venant du couloir puis un étonnant remue-ménage plus bas. Elle pensa que c'était Matsumoto qui avais fait des siennes et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'intervenir car cela devenais une habitude pour sa vice capitaine de faire des paris et que ceux-ci virent au vinaigre. Un soupir lui échappa de nouveau avant qu'elle ne se replonge dans son torchon codé.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sans même que la personne ne frappe, un peu exaspérée que Matsumoto ne frappe pas quand elle rentre Karin s'écria en levant la tête.

- combien de fois je t 'ai dit de frapper Matsumoto !

La personne qui venais de rentre dans le bureau n'était pas Matsumoto, quand elle vit que c'était Toshiro, elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Il était revenu. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus contente. Une larme coula sur sa joue elle allait pour se lever et se jeter dans ses bras mais se stoppa quand elle se rappela de son état et que celui-ci l'ignore encore.

- je suis rentré, dit Toshiro tout sourire. Je vois que tu es toujours la même ça me rassure.

- c'est vraiment toi ? Pas un autre rêve ? Fis Karin perdue.

Toshiro ne pus s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réflexion. Il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras quand elle le stoppa.

- arrête-toi-la. Fit-elle brusquement.

- pourquoi ?demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

- avant, commença Karin, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

- tu me fais peur la tu sais… fis remarquer Toshiro qui s'installa sur la chaise en face du bureau.

Karin était nerveuse comment allai-t-elle lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle ne savait pas où commencer. Devant le trouble de son amie, Toshiro pris les devants.

- cherche pas dit le comme ça vient.

- bon ok, je suis enceinte. Fit-elle de but en blanc.

Elle se leva pour montrer son ventre arrondis qui se voyais Sour son uniforme. Toshiro tombais des nues il ne savait pas comment réagir, il était heureux mais en même temps frustré de l'apprendre en dernier. Il baissa la tête et serra les poings a cette pensée.

- je suis désolé, fis Toshiro tentant de contenir sa frustration. Je n'étais pas là avec toi pour…

- arrête ce n'est pas de ta faute !dit Karin qui se trouvait à présent devant lui.

- je suis heureux mais j'ai tout loupé, dit-il

- non, tu n'as rien loupé, il n'est pas né cet enfant tu seras là pour sa naissance c'est tout ce qui importe. Fis Karin en prenant le visage de Toshiro entre ses mains. Tu es la maintenant c'est le plus important.

Karin le pris dans ses bras il était bel et bien réel. C'était vraiment lui, il resserra son étreinte.

- tu m'as manqué. Dit-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

- oui, à moi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Il se tourna et l'embrassa. Ce contact si doux fit frémir Karin, elle l'avais attendu depuis six mois et il était enfin rentré. Ils se séparèrent une fois à bout de souffle.

- Tu t'en es sortie ? demanda Toshiro en désignant le bureau.

- les débuts étaient durs mais je me suis bien débrouillée. Mais en parlant de ca il faut que tu m'aide je n'ai pas terminé.

Elle se replaça sur sa chaise et désigna la pile de documents qui restaient ? Toshiro sourit en la voyant se tenir son ventre en se levant. Il allait devenir papa. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Karin quand a elle avait repris de déchiffrer ce papier qu'elle avait délaissé. Et son énervement revint presque instantanément. Voyant ca Toshiro pris le papier et se mis à le lire.

- mais… j'avais presque réussit. Protesta Karin.

- oui mais tu es sur le point d'exploser. Fis remarquer Toshiro malicieusement.

- nyanyanay… répondit simplement Karin en lui tirant la langue le faisant plus sourire encore.

- tu n'as vraiment pas changé.

- toi non plus.

Ils rirent puis reprirent joyeusement le travail qui fus étonnamment terminé en moins d'une heure Toshiro était rapide. Avant que le dernier document ne soit terminé Matsumoto entra dans le bureau et voyant son ancien patron présent dans le bureau celle-ci ne pus réprimer un cri de joie et de se précipiter sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- TAICHO ! Vous êtes de retour vous nous avez tellement manqués ! s'écria la jeune femme.

- Matsumoto ! cria le jeune capitaine.

- ho pardon je m'emporte. Répondit Matsumoto en relâchant son petit capitaine.

- hé bien un revenant, fis une voix masculine.

- kensei ! Ça va ? demanda Karin joyeusement

- très bien, je vois que Toshiro est de retour tant mieux.

- ouais c'est génial !

Tout devint calme dans le bureau, mais Karin qui n'avais pas fait attention à cela repris la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

- mais au fait kensei t'en venu pour quoi ? S'étonna Karin

- tiens, dit-il en tendant une petite pile de feuilles, c'est des demandes de passages.

- tu viens les déposer en personne ?s'étonna Toshiro

- oui vu que Karin ne peux pas trop se déplacer. Répondit kensei.

Un long silence s'en suivi, Toshiro boudant dans son coin, kensei des plus mal à l'aise, Matsumoto qui en avais eu mare, avais fille et Karin qui s'occupais de lire les documents. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé et approuvé la demande du capitaine de la neuvième division, Celui-ci s'en alla laissant Toshiro et Karin tous les deux.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda Karin avec un ton des plus neutre sans décrocher du document qu'elle était en train de lire.

- Rien, continuons… répondit Toshiro en laissant un soupir s'échapper.

- Tu mens. Fis remarquer Karin.

- pas du tout. Répondit quelque peu énervé celui-ci.

Karin décrocha un regard a Toshiro qui voulais dire « je ne finirais pas le savoir de toute façon ». La pendule indiquais midi, Karin se leva de sa chaise et invita Toshiro à en faire de même.

- Ha…. Soupira Karin d'aise. On va enfin manger !

- Tu es devenue accro à la nourriture en mon absence ?

- Nan, j'ai toujours eut une passion inconditionnelle pour la nourriture, celle de Yuzu y a grandement contribué.

Il se contenta de sourire. Dans les couloirs, Toshiro pus voir que sa femme s'était faite une place plus que correcte dans la division, tous la saluaient et furent des plus étonnés de voir leur ancien capitaine de retour.

Le repas que Karin attendais depuis si longtemps ne dura pas car une réunion des capitaines fus programmé vers midi et demi. Privant ainsi Karin de son festin. La réunion était faite pour annoncer officiellement le retour du capitaine de la dixième division. Tous les capitaines accueillirent la nouvelle avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Il a été aussi convenu durant cette période que Toshiro reprendrais son poste après la naissance de l'enfant de Karin. La faisant encore un peu assumer ses fonctions permettant à Toshiro de se reposer le temps de son retour sans pour autant qu'il soit écarté de sa division.

Le soir, Karin et Toshiro rentrèrent chez eux ensemble depuis six mois. La maison était restée tel quelle depuis que celui-ci était partit. Yuzu était dans la cuisine à préparer le repas quand elle vit enter sa sœur accompagnée de Toshiro.

- Ho ! s'écria Yuzu en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche. Je ne pensais que ce n'était qu'une rumeur !

- et bien non, je suis là. Répondit Toshiro en souriant.

- oui et c'est génial ! Fis remarquer Karin tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à manger ce soir ?

- Omelette de riz, celle que tu m'as demandé hier.

- Ha oui c'est vrai.

- au fait Yuzu j'ai entendu que tu te formais dans la quatrième division. Lui demanda Toshiro en s'asseyant.

- oui, ta sœur à remarquer mon potentiel et m'as recommandé au capitaine unohana.

- Vous êtes vraiment une famille a talent vous. Fis remarquer Toshiro.

Il se mit à faire le tour de l'appartement pendant que Karin et Yuzu discutaient dans la cuisine. L'appartement était vraiment comme celui qu'il avait quitté en désordre, Seules quelques photos de la famille de la jeune fille s'étaient ajoutées à la décoration. Il entreprit de les regarder quand il tomba sur une photo, celle où il se trouvait avec son ancien capitaine et actuel beau-père. Cette image lui faisait repenser a cette période et le fis quelque peu grimacer. Karin arriva quand il était en train de reposer la photo.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois enfin de retour. Lui confia Karin. J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes jamais. Mais cette photo m'as vraiment aidé tu sais.

- vraiment ? Je suis la maintenant. Mais j'ai tellement à rattraper. Tu as tellement changé en fin de compte.

- Je croyais que c'était le contraire. Ris doucement Karin.

- oui, moi aussi au début quand on s'est vu seul à seul. Mais tout ce qui s'est passé à la soul society en mon absence, le bébé qui va arriver, j'ai tellement raté. Il a eu d'autres personnes pour t'épauler mais je n'ai pas pu l'être et …

Il ne put continuer son plaidoyer car Karin avais posé son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe d'arrêter de parler.

- Arrête de refaire du mal, on dirait un capitaine débutant là. Tu devrais et plus glacial et sans émotion à ce que j'ai entendu de toi par les autres.

- Ho ! C'est bon ! Fis Toshiro visiblement vexé de la réflexion qui venait de lui être adressée.

- Allez boude pas ! Fis Karin en lui passant sa main dans les cheveux chose qu'il déteste par-dessus tout.

Il lui retira sa main et commença à crier de mécontentement .Karin, elle, savourait ce moment de complicité avec celui qu'elle avait cru perdre. Peu après, Yuzu les avais appelé pour manger. Un repas qui ressemblait a ceux de chez Isshin. Cette nuit pour tous les deux fut une nuit de détente et de retrouvailles qui les rapprocha et les firent oublier les problèmes qui pourraient les tracasser demain.


	26. Chapter 26

Le lendemain Karin Fut la première à se réveiller à son plus grand étonnement. Elle décida de ne pas le déranger et se prépara seule. Yuzu se réveilla peu de temps après sa sœur et les deux filles prient leur déjeuné ensemble. Quand elle allait pour partir, Toshiro émergea.

- Tu pars déjà ? demanda-t-il

- oui et je ne suis pas en avance.

- Et moi dans tout ça ?

- tu te prépares et tu viens.

Il soupira, elle ne comprenait pas. A présent elle pouvait rentre chez elle et elle semblait ne pas vouloir partir.

Karin quand a elle ne s'en formalisait plus, elle avait été ici pendant plus de six long mois qui n'avais pas été des plus faciles pour elle, mais maintenant que Toshiro était de retour plus rien ne semblais la contrarier. Arrivée à son bureau, Matsumoto était aux portes aves tous les papiers à traiter pour aujourd'hui. Quand elle remarque la présence de Karin, elle la salua.

- Hey, Karin ! Comment ça va ? demanda la plantureuse blonde.

- Bien, et toi ?

- Bien. Elle déposa le paquet de papier qu'elle avait dans les bras sur le bureau et rêvent vers Karin. Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Taicho ?

- Bien et ne t'imagine pas des trucs étranges toi.

- Moi ? Imaginer des choses étranges ? S'étonna Matsumoto.

- Oui. Enfin passe. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver de toute façon.

Karin se posta derrière son bureau et commença à traiter ses papiers avec Matsumoto qui étrangement ne faisait pas de bruit. Elle attendra Toshiro avec qui elle devait parler, six mois c'était trop, et cette mission trop louche. Peu de temps après, Toshiro arriva. Matsumoto partit et celui-ci repris la place et triais tous les papiers qu'il voyait.

- Toshiro, commença Karin sans pour autant lever le nez de ses papiers. Quel était le but de ta mission ?

- Quel importance ? répondit-il avec un empressement qui traduisait un certain stress.

- celle de savoir pour quelle raison j'ai dû prendre ta suite et ne pas en être prévenue. Ou pleins d'autres choses que j'ai été obligée de faire sans en connaitre le pourquoi du comment.

- Je…

- Crache, s'écria Karin qui avais maintenant ses yeux au-dessus les feuilles et qui toisaient Toshiro avec impatience et énervement.

- Je déviais éliminer des cibles.

- Qui étaient ces fameuses cibles pour qu'elles te retiennent autant ?

- Des Doboros.

- tu as fait quoi ? S'étrangla Karin. Tu as-tué des Doboros, comme ça ?

- oui.

- mais…. Mais, t'es malade ils n'avaient pas à être Tués !

- ils allaient en avoir après toi ! Après nos enfants !

- mais t'es pas bien on te demande de devenir un assassin, tu le deviens ! C'est un génocide Toshiro !

- mais c'était pour votre sécurité, et puis je n'en pouvais plus de te savoir en danger !

- C'n'est pas une raison, ces gens, tu les as tués, mais eux aussi avaient une famille, des enfants. Ces Doboros n'avaient pas…ils… n'y sont pour rien !

Le ton monta encore, Karin n'en croyais pas ses oreilles, Toshiro avais participé à un massacre de population. Elle ne pouvait Pas l'accepter, il ne devait pas le faire, certes ces personnes en avaient après elle mais il n'était pas question de tous les tuer, surtout que cette race ne pouvait pas s'éteindre tant que l'horuda existait, c'était comme le Kurikeita dans ce monde. Toshiro ne comprenais pas de son cote la réaction de Karin qui avais tant souffert par la fautes de ces personnes, il voulait la protéger, protéger leurs futurs enfants. Les cris des deux partis s'intensifièrent jusqu'à ce que cela alerte Matsumoto qui décida de monter et voyant l'état d'énervement des deux protagonistes décida de les séparer, Toshiro partit entrainer les membres dans le dojo pendant que Matsumoto était restée avec une Karin plus que remontée dans le bureau.

Karin tenais son ventre pendant qu'elle faisait les cents pas dans ce bureau. Ce qui énerva Matsumoto qui la saisit par les bars et la fis s'asseoir.

- maintenant ça suffit. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Matsumoto presque autoritaire.

- Il les ta tous tué ! s'écria Karin avec rage.

- mais qui ?

- les Doboros.

- tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Ils ne sont pas une race comme le Quincy, ils ne disparaîtront pas même si tu le voulais, ils sont comme le Kurikeita et l'horuda. Tu as même fais des recherches qui le prouve.

-je le sais c'est pourquoi je suis hors de moi ! Il en a tuée je ne sais pas combien d'innocent !

- Reste là. Lui ordonna Matsumoto.

Karin se calmais un peu et laissa Matsumoto partir. Celle-ci se dirigea vers l'endroit ou Toshiro calmais ses nerfs : le dojo. Quand elle arriva aux portes de celui-ci elle vis une masse importante regroupée devant la porte. Elle interrogea certains mais leurs tête était imprimées de paru et de crainte. Devant cela Matsumoto se décida à rentrer malgré les restrictions de certains. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que son énervement a lui n'était pas retombé et le dojo ne ressemblais plus vraiment à un dojo mais a la toundra russe en hiver.

-Taicho !

- Matsumoto reste hors de ça !

- non, je suis venue clarifier les choses entre vous. Le mal est fait, mais vous devez continuer à avancer.

- comment ? Elle me déteste à présent, le l'ai vu dans ces yeux que je l'horripilais. S'écria Toshiro.

- non, je le sais. Retournez la voir et excuser vous et parler calmement.

Toshiro soupira, il n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter encore mais se dirigea tout de même vers la salle ou avais eu lieu leur première rencontre. Alors qu'il allait pour rentrer, il se stoppa en l'entendant pleurer. Il serra les dents, il ne voulait pas que cela arrive et il s'en voulait à présent. Il entra dans le bureau, Karin était sur le canapé à sangloter, elle l'avait bien étendu arriver mais elle n'arrivait pas à retenir ses sanglots. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, elle se retourna pour le regarder. Il ne souriait pas, elle se remit à pleurer dans ses bras. Une fois la crise de sanglots passée.

- j'ai fait des recherches tu sais. Sur les Doboros. Ce que j'ai appris sur eux m'as tout de suite fais regretter.

- regretter ? Quoi ? Ils en avaient après toi !

- calme-toi ! Ou sinon on ne va pas aller loin. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai trouvé ?

- si je t'écoute. Répondit Toshiro en boudant légèrement.

Karin commensal a raconté comme à son frère l'histoire et tout ce qui allais avec, et plus l'histoire se déroulais, plus Toshiro avais une mine d'effarement et de stupeur qui lui apparut sur le visage.

- tu n'es pas sérieuse ? lui demanda-t-il

- malheureusement, si.

- HA ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! cria Toshiro. Je n'ai pas …

Karin posa une main sur l'épaule de Toshiro pendant que celui-ci se représentait l'horreur de son acte. Une longue discussion s'en suivit une discutions ou tout fus mis sur le tapis, ou chacun avançait son point de vue sur la chose et Puis Karin et Toshiro conclurent un accord de ne plus jamais reparler de cette mission.

- J'aimerais te parler d'autre chose aussi, comme on est dans une période de discussion. Commença Toshiro

- Je t'écoute. Lui répondit Karin.

- Je trouve que tu es bien trop … comment dire … proche de kensei.

-Ha ! Non me dit pas que tu es jaloux ! s'écria Karin.

- non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que…

- allez, vas je vais te dire une chose. Kensei est un de mes meilleurs amis ici, il a été d'une grande aide durant mes nuits blanches et il m'a épaulé durant mes coups durs. Mais il est et restera toujours un ami.

- oui… répondit Toshiro.

Karin soupira puis se leva. Toshiro la regarda sur un ton interrogateur.

- viens je vais te monter quelque chose. Dit-elle en commentait à sortir du bureau.

Karin et Toshiro se dirigèrent donc au bureau de la neuvième division. Arrivé là-bas Karin salua Hisagi qui après une brève discussion les dirigea vers une petite pièce à l'écart du bruit et de l'agitation de la division.

- c'est bon, je te laisse. Dit Hisagi pour Karin.

- oui merci Hisagi. T'es un brave mec toi. Lui répondit Karin.

Celui-ci s'en alla et Karin toqua à la porte. Après un petit temps de silence, une petite voix les intima de rentrer. Karin ouvrit la porte et fis signe a Toshiro de la suivre. Quand ils furent dans la pièce, le noir y régnait, Toshiro qui n'était pas à l'aise resta à l'entrée pendant qu'in entendais Karin faire du bruit. Puis, les fenêtres s'ouvrirent, la pièce était en réalité une chambre au milieu de laquelle régnait un futon dans lequel était assise une femme, qui au vue de son visage devais être malade. Karin vient au près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Puis elle se retourna vers Toshiro.

- Toshiro, voici Mei. La petite amie de kensei.

Toshiro ne répondit pas trop troublé par cette femme si pâle et si maigre qui le regardait en souriant faiblement. Il s'avança tout de même et s'assit au près d'elle.

- enchanté de vous connaitre capitaine Hitsugaya. Lui dit simplement mai avec une voix qui trahissait son état.

- tu vas mieux ? lui demanda Karin.

- oui merci. Lui répondit Mei.

- on ne te dérange pas j'espère.

- pas le moins du monde. J'aime recevoir de le visite tu sais je suis si seule…

- oui, je sais je fais du mieux que je peux pour te passe les bonjours de temps en temps. lui répondit joyeusement Karin.

Une discussion des plus amicale s'en suivit entre les deux femmes, Toshiro restait silencieux et ne parlais que si on le lui demandait. Un peu après kensei arriva et salua tout le monde avant de discuter avec Toshiro. Kensei lui expliqua comment lui et Karin s'étaient rencontré et les raison de leurs rendez-vous nocturnes. Il lui expliqua aussi la maladie qui rongeais Mei de jour en jour même si Toshiro ne pourrais pas réexpliquer ce qu'il venait d'entrainer.

Puis les jours passèrent tous durent se réhabituer à la présence de leur ancien capitaine. Karin quand a elle se retira progressivement de ses fonctions et retourna progressivement dans le monde réel. Cependant elle n'y restait jamais longtemps à cause de sa condition. Ryohei qui était au courant venais la voir de temps à autre pour lui parler des autres et aussi l'entendre parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu là-haut. Cela faisait un bien fou a Karin de parler à son vieil ami comme ça sans secrets ni non-dits.

Yuzu de son cote avais beaucoup plus confiance en elle grâce à son stage dans la quatrième division et continuais son entrainement avec Jinta à ses côtés. Karin voulais accoucher dans le monde réel et continuer à y vivre plus tard, elle ne voulait pas que leur enfant soit aussi tôt confronté à la vie à la soul society.

Le terme de Karin arrivais bientôt, celons son père, il n'était plus qu'une question de jours. Karin avais pu être en contact avec Toshiro qui serait dépêcher sur place une fois informé des évènements.

Karin était dans le salon avec Yuzu à regarder la télé quand Jinta arriva.

- Hey, les filles ! s'écria celui-ci

- Jinta-kun ! S'écria à son tour Yuzu lui sauta dans les bras.

- Hey, beau-frère. Le salua Karin du canapé.

- bé…beau-frère ?!

- bah oui, tu ne vas quand même pas décevoir Yuzu si ? demanda Karin avec un ton autoritaire qu'elle avait appris à peaufiner auprès des soldats peu obéissants.

- Je… non. Bafouilla Jinta bientôt aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Karin !

- ho c'est bon ! Se mis à rire Karin. Vous devriez voir vos tètes.

- Ha très drôle. Fis remarque Jinta.

- ho… c'est bon si je peux plus m'amuser moi ….

Puis tous deux partirent dans la chambre de Yuzu pour « s'entrainer » chose à laquelle Karin ne croyais pas le moins du monde mais les laissa dans leur coin tout de même. Elle continua à regarder la télé avant de monter à son tour pour se doucher. Le ventre de Karin était vraiment visible à présent et rien ne pouvais plus la cacher à présent. Isshin arriva peu de temps après de la soul society ou il pouvait retourner à présent et on pouvait dire qu'il y allait de plus en plus régulièrement.

Jinta partit quand Yuzu décréta qu'il était temps pour elle de préparer le repas. Isshin continuais son travail à la clinique pendant que Karin qui n'en pouvais plus de rien avoir à faire décida d'aider Yuzu.

- mais Karin tu dois te reposer ! protesta Yuzu.

- arrête tu veux ? Je m'ennuie ferme et puis je peux rester debout un petit moment.

- mais tu sais que si tu restes…

- il va bien falloir qu'il sorte à un moment de toute façon alors arrête. La coupa Karin.

- comme tu voudras. Mais dit pas que l'on ne t'a pas prévenu.

- oui. Oui.

Yuzu se résigna au vu du caractère de sa sœur et lui donna quelques choses à faire pour qu'elle s'occupe tout en l'aidant. Ichigo rentra de son travail de livreur un peu plus tard et tous mangèrent dans la bonne humeur.

Le soir alors que tout le monde allais pour se coucher, Karin commença à sentir quelques douleurs au niveau de son ventre. Elle n'en tint pas compte au début et s'endormie. Sauf qu'au milieu de la nuit, la douleur s'était tellement intensifiée et elle commençait à sentir quelques à-coup dans son ventre. Elle décida de se lever pour allécher cher quelqu'un mais quand elle se mit à marcher, une flaque d'eau coula entre ses jambes et inonda le tapis.

- Et merde. Jura Karin entre ses dents tout en se tenant le ventre de douleur.

Elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la chambre le plus proche, sauf que les contractions étaient vraiment violentes et rapprochées qu'elle n'avançait pas vite. La chambre d'Ichigo se profilait enfin. Karin s'assit à côté de la porte puis frappa. Ichigo sortit peu de temps après encore endormis mais quand il remarqua Karin à terre se tenant le ventre à sa porte celui-ci se réveilla bien vite.

- Désolée ichi-nii, mais là j'ai vraiment mal. Et une contraction vint illustrer ses dires.

-Ho! Merde ! Karin ! s'écria Ichigo.

- crie pas. Vas juste réveiller papa. S'il te plait.

Ichigo était complètement affolé et se précipita vers la chambre se son père, celui-ci réveilla Yuzu et Karin fus envoyée vers une salle d'accouchement pendant qu'Ichigo prévenais Toshiro.

voila voila. en espérant comme a chaque fois que cela vois ai plus. j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience.  
A la semaine prochaine pour la suite =)


	27. Chapter 27

Tout se passait si vite pour Karin qui n'en pouvaient plus, elle sentait cette douleur lancinante qui lui broyait les entrailles l'assaillir régulièrement. Autour d'elle tout le monde s'emblais s'agiter, la manipuler mais plus rien ne l'atteignait. Combien de temps passa elle ne savait plus, elle se rappelait avoir vu Toshiro arriver la regarder, la réconforter, mais rien de plus.

Elle venait de se réveiller dans une chambre de la clinique qu'elle connaît bien à cause du fait qu'il se soit occupée d'une multitude de malades dans ces chambres. Elle tenta de se lever mais sa tête lui faisant un mal de chien elle décida de rester allonger, elle observa autour d'elle. Toshiro dormais à son chevet. Elle sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Celui-ci grogna de contentement puis ouvrit à son tour les croisa ceux de Karin et lui souris.

- « tu vas mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il

- « oui, j'ai dormis longtemps ? »

- « Ca peux aller, je suis arrivé à deux heures et il est midi. »

-« Vraiment ? Mais je ne me souviens de rien. C'est normal ? »

-« Oui. » Répondit une voix grave près de la porte. « Tu sais cet enfant avais une telle force que j'ai dû t'endormir. »

- « Ha d'accord. Et où est-il ? » Demanda Karin

-« Pourquoi il ? » demanda son père.

- « Bah, si j'ai bien compris votre cours sur l'horuda, elle donne naissance à un enfant très puissant, donc un garçon et que la première des filles devient l'horuda. »

-« Oui c'est bien ce que l'on a dit. » Fis remarque Toshiro. « Mais… »

- « Mais ? »

-« c'est une fille. »

-« Vraiment ?! » S'étonna Karin.

-« pourquoi t'es aussi choquée ? » demanda Ichigo qui arrivait avec l'enfant dans ses bras.

-« c'est juste que je me fusse faite à l'idée que ce soit un garçon. » Répondit simplement Karin et tendant les bras vers le petit individu dans les bras de son frère

Tous soupirèrent et Ichigo posa l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Karin sourit quand sa fille bougea dans ses bras. Une larme de joie coula des yeux de Karin.

- « tout va bien Karin ? » demanda Toshiro inquiet.

- « oui, c'est juste la fatigue. » Répondit Karin tout en essuyant une larme.

- « tu as trouvé un nom ? » demanda son père.

Karin se retourna vers Toshiro.

- « tu as une idée toi ? »

- « hum… pourquoi pas Saki ? »

-« non, c'est trop courant. » Fis Karin avec une petite moue.

-« bah… je ne sais pas Hana ? »

- « ouais, celui-là j'aime bien. » Répondit Karin tout en serrant sa fille dans ses bras. « Hana c'est cool. »

- « Hana… » Répéta Toshiro tout en posant sa main sur la tête de sa fille. « C'est ce que tu choisis Karin ? »

Karin hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

Les jours qui ont passé la naissance d'Hana, Toshiro rentrait tous les soirs pour vois sa fille et sa femme qui ne se déplaçait plus vers la soul society. Un soir alors qu'Hana avais réveillé ses parents, Toshiro et Karin s'étaient levé tous les deux.

- « qu'est ce qu'on fait du coup ? » demanda Karin en tentant de calmer sa fille en le besant.

- « à quel sujet ? » s'étonna Toshiro.

- « au sujet de l'horuda, elle en est une à présent. »

- « je ne pense pas que lui dire soit une chose à faire du début. Il faudrait la préserver un peu avant qu'elle soit confrontée à tout ça. » Répondit Toshiro en prenant Hana dans ses bras pour la clamer.

- « oui, mais il faudra le lui dire et avant que le Doboros lui tombe dessus. »

- « Je suis d'accord mais je ne veux pas que son enfance soit perturbée par ces problèmes qui ne surviendront que lors de ses dix-sept ans. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

-« à quel niveau ? » demanda Karin

- « au sujet, de ton travail là-haut. »

-« ha… à vrai dire, je pense que je vais garder mon poste, et pouvoir par la même occasion être avec toi mais… »

- « mais, comment ? Tu ne vas pas la laisser ici seule. » Lui fis remarquer Toshiro.

- « non, je travaillerais dans le monde physique. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que je suis un capitaine et que j'aurais de l'obligation là-haut aussi. »

Toshiro sourit tendrement. Et repris :

- « et à mon sujet ? »

- « quoi a ton sujet ? »

- « elle pourra voir les esprits, et tout ce qui vas avec. » lui fis remarquer Toshiro.

- « je ne vois pas le problème. »

- « devons-nous lui parler de la soul society ? »

-« Bien-sûr ! « s'écria Karin avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait peut-être réveillé toute la maison.

-« je n'en suis pas si sûr, tu sais un enfant, surtout un petit raconte sans discernement ce que ses parents lui disent à l'école et je doute que cela lui soit profitable. Je veux qu'elle ait une enfance normale. Et le plus longtemps possible. »

- « moi je ne veux pas de tous ses secrets, tu sais je suis bien placé pour savoir que c'est terriblement chient et… »

- « je ne dis pas qu'il ne faudra pas lui dire du tout mais qu'il faudrait qu'on soit une famille normale aux yeux des autres et qu'au début pour elle aussi. Quand elle sera suffisamment capable de discernement on lui dira tout. Tu es d'accord ? »

- « oui, tu as sans doute raison. Tu es le plus vieux après tout. » Répondit Karin avec un sourire joueur.

- « et c'est toi qui dis ça. » Répondit Toshiro moqueur.

-« bah elle aussi devra se faire au fait que son père soit terriblement plus vieux que sa jeune mère. » Fis remarquer Karin au bord de l'éclat de rire.

- « sa t'arrange bien quand tu veux. » Se résigna Toshiro.

- « Ho que oui ! »

-« pff. »

Les années ont passées, Karin et Toshiro se sont installé dans une maison a eu. Toshiro était pour le commun des mortels, un militaire haut gradé et souvent absent en semaine. Karin quand a elle était devenue entraineuse de foot municipale. Hana, elle vivait joyeusement une vie normale. Yuzu avais officialisé sa relation avec Jinta peu de temps après la naissance d'Hana et une année plus tard naissait Ryu. Ichigo lui avais pris la décision de se marier a Rukia et s'était établit a la soul society avec celle-ci les rares apparitions dans le monde physique étaient pour les anniversaires ou les fêtes.

Puis le jour ou arrivera le tour d'ahana approchait, de plus en plus… Karin et Toshiro ne vivait que dans l'angoisse de ce jour… leur petite fleur grandissait de jour en jour trop vite. Mais un soir la veille de ses douze ans, Hana avais décidé de faire une surprise a ses parents en allant les voir à dormir. La petite fille se déplaisait le plus discrètement possible mais, alors qu'elle n'était même pas arrivée devant la porte de ses parents que son père sortit de la pièce.

- « Hana, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? » demanda-t-il.

- « je… »Commença la petite fille. « Je… »

Mais les larmes montèrent aux yeux de celle-ci et elle partit en courant vers la direction inverse.

- « tu lui a fait peur Toshiro. »

- « mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna le jeune homme. « Je n'ai pas crié ni rien, je fais peur ? »

- « oui un vrai monstre. » Répondit Karin qui s'amusait vraiment de la situation.

- « arrête tu veux »

- « tu sais ta fille vas devenir grande un jour et elle ne sera plus impressionnée par toi »

Toshiro passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers Karin et la pris dans ses bras.

- « on a encore du temps sans penser à ça alors s'il te plait n'en parlons plus »

- « oui et puis de toute façon… » Repris Karin « nous savons que faire maintenant »

Puis ils repartirent dans leur chambre leur fille dans la sienne. Le temps tournais mais il en était ainsi, il ne demandait plus qu'a eu d'être prêts à temps.


End file.
